Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by LyricallyObsessed33
Summary: Twenty-five days of Christmas, Brittana style. Every day for the month of December, Brittany and Santana celebrate the holidays in a way they never did before.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I wanted to do a Christmas story, and I've decided to do it with a nice fluffy chapter every day for the month of December about how Brittana celebrate the holidays. Each chapter isn't gonna be long, since it'll be updated daily. But it's set in their senior year of high school, and I'm writing it to balance out the angst of With These Words (which will be updated soon). So I hope you enjoy, and will like to experience the holidays as Brittany and Santana do as official girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Two Swans<strong>

Santana pulled her math book from her locker before her fingers curled around the cold metal. She pushed it shut as a shiny Candy Cane was shoved in her face. Her eyes found warm blue, an immediate smile tugging at her plump lips. "What's this?" she smiled, grasping the plastic wrapped candy from pale fingers.

"Today is the first of December silly." Brittany giggled, watching as Santana twirled the candy between her index finger and thumb.

"I'm aware." Santana's eyes narrowed on Brittany's, trying to pull the meaning behind the gift from Brittany's bright blues. All she found settled there was pure joy, and her heart fluttered unexpectedly from sheer anticipation.

"That means there's twenty-five days till Christmas. Well technically twenty-four, but you get the idea. And this is our first Christmas together. Like actually together. And Lord Tubbington told me that he hates this time of year because he says all couples act all mushy and stuff in public. But I secretly think he just wants a girl to do that with. Or a boy. Whatever he wants is fine with me…"

Santana watched as Brittany's eyes traveled to the space over her shoulder, completely lost in her own train of thought. If it were possible, Santana's smile grew even wider, her cheekbones rising with renewed love. "Britt." Santana grinned, her free hand dropping to graze Brittany's wrist. "I think there's suppose to be a point in there somewhere."

Brittany looked down at their touching skin, and she allowed herself a moment to cherish that. It was new. Being out. But it was everything. Her eyes found Santana's as her freckled cheeks colored pink. "This holiday season is going to be magical. Because I'm with you."

Santana blushed, her eyes fluttering down the crowded hallway before turning back to Brittany.

"So can we be one of those cutesy couples? Like picking out a Christmas tree together? Baking holiday cookies? Singing Christmas carols? Wrapping gifts? Feeding the poor?" Santana's giggle bounced off the tan lockers, ringing clear in Brittany's ears as her rant faded. "Why are you laughing?" she smiled, her fingers gliding over the bare skin of Santana's arm.

"Feed the poor?" Santana asked, her eyebrow arching up her forehead.

Brittany smiled, lacing her pinky with Santana's. "Yeah," she nodded. "I've always wanted to do that."

They turned down the hall, walking toward fifth period. "Okay," Santana laughed. She tangled the rest of their fingers together as they continued to walk.

"So can we do all that stuff? Please?" Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet, half skipping to class.

"We can do anything you want, Britt." Santana smirked, her fingers squeezing Brittany's hand as they turned to enter the almost full classroom.

* * *

><p>Santana leaned against her car door, her white sneaker shuffling against the gravel, the scratchy noise echoing in the empty parking lot. Brittany had to stay after school to talk with Principal Figgins about the senior Winter Formal. Brittany never complained about all the responsibility she now had since winning the election, but Santana could tell she was exhausted most school nights.<p>

Last week, Brittany had to settle an argument between the Chess Club and The Black Student Union because both clubs tried to use the auditorium at the same time. When she stopped by afterward, she fell over the armrest of Santana's couch, mumbled something about racist nerds, and fell into an immediate coma.

But Santana knew she loved it. And whenever Brittany got discouraged, she was always there with a supportive hand or an encouraging kiss.

Santana's eyes lifted toward the back door of the school when the familiar whistle of a Spice Girl's song flew through the winter air. Brittany came skipping through the parking lot, her eyes twinkling and hair whipping, a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Hey," she beamed, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"Hello to you too," Santana smiled. Her hands tightened around the fabric of Brittany's Cheerio's jacket near her hips and pulled her in for another quick kiss.

Brittany giggled, before pulling away and bouncing to the passenger side of the car. Santana got in, thanking herself for the genius idea of starting the car early as the warmth washed over them. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" She asked, pulling out of her parking space and heading toward the exit of the school.

Brittany turned to look out the window, her fingers twirling around one another in her lap. Santana noticed and grinned, the corners of her lips curling as she looked back out the windshield. Nervous Britt always meant she had something in mind, but was scared Santana wouldn't like it. Which usually meant it was something absolutely adorable.

"Britt?" Santana continued as they turned on to Pajabon.

Brittany whipped her head around, her cheeks coloring in the way they do when she realizes she has been spacing for too long. "Sorry." She breathed, her hand reaching over to rest on the top of Santana's thigh. "I was thinking we could stop at that coffee shop on the corner of Main and Cherry. And then we could walk to that little pond by that pizza place and feed the ducks." She smiled bashfully, her eyes pleading up through long lashes.

Santana smiled, a hand falling to cover Brittany's on her thigh. She turned her head as she came to a stop at a red light. "What does that have to do with Christmas?" She giggled, watching as Brittany's eyes lit up with the fact that Santana hadn't immediately put down her idea.

"Not everything we do _has _to do with Christmas." Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, her hand turning over to lace their fingers together on Santana's lap.

"But you said…" Santana began, her eyebrows hitching in mild confusion.

"The idea of twenty-five days of Christmas just means we do something together to celebrate the holidays. It doesn't necessarily mean what we do needs to be filled with elves and reindeer. Oh San, do you think Lima has reindeer? I'm sure Lord Tubbington would love to meet one."

Her eyes twinkled, growing wide with the possibility of Lord Tubbs riding on top of a flying elk. Santana laughed, her head shaking with utter amusement at the workings of her girlfriend's mind. "I don't know about the reindeer Britt. But I'll try and find you one." She smiled as she turned the car onto Main Street.

Brittany squealed in the seat next to her, her face leaning over the middle console to place a soft kiss on Santana's cheek.

Santana's cheek tingled where pursed lips had lingered. Her hand on the wheel gripped tighter, reminding herself that she had to concentrate so she didn't drive them into a mailbox or something.

"So can we feed the ducks?" Brittany pleaded, her lower lip jutting out in her best puppy-dog face.

Santana's knuckle grew white as she gripped tighter. It was nearly impossible to resist a pouting Brittany. She nodded her head, her lips parting in a small smile. "Yes. We can feed the ducks Britt." She squeezed Brittany's hand, her smile growing when another squeal of excitement left Brittany's mouth.

Santana knew Brittany could get her to do just about anything. It was ridiculously unfair actually. Brittany just had to look at her with a slight tilt of her head, her eyes wide and pleading, her lips in full pout, and Santana would crumble. At this point, she was just banking on the hope that Brittany didn't know she had that affect on her. Because that would be a little embarrassing.

Santana parked in front of The Lima Bean, turning the ignition off with a muffled sigh. Brittany squeezed her hand once more before untangling their fingers and moving to open the car door. Santana let out a breathy laugh before opening her own door, the cold December air clawing at her skin instantly. She hated the cold. Like legit hated it. But when she turned and saw the beaming grin covering pale skin, she knew she would run a marathon through six inches of snow to see that smile every day.

* * *

><p>Brittany lifted the warm cup to her lips and gulped back a mouthful of whipped cream. Santana giggled before running her thumb over Brittany's top lip. She moved to retreat her hand before nimble fingers grasped her wrist, holding her hand in place. Santana cocked her head and watched as Brittany licked the cream from Santana's thumb, drawing it into her mouth to make sure she got it all, before releasing it back into the frosty air.<p>

Santana gulped. She suddenly felt a lot warmer than she did three seconds ago.

Brittany smirked, letting Santana's wrist go as they continued to walk down to the pond. Santana's cheeks blushed, her face turning to hide the obvious arousal that sprang from such a simple, but erotic gesture.

"Look!" Brittany cooed, her finger pointing toward the body of water. Santana looked to see what had caught her eye. She half wondered how they were supposed to feed the ducks in December. Didn't they like fly south for the winter because water froze or something. But Brittany had reassured her that some ducks stayed around. And that it was actually pretty warm for this time of the year.

Santana would have questioned how Brittany knew that, but ultimately she understood that Brittany always knew about animals and the environment. That was her specialty.

Wading in the middle of the icy water sat two white swans, one's face ducked beneath the surface as its tail feathers shook in the air. Santana's eyes darted over to her girlfriend, whose legs shook with anticipation, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"Did you know that Trumpeter Swans are monogamous? They mate for life. And when their mate dies, they stay alone the rest of their lives. That's why it's always happy to see two swans together. Cause that means their mate hasn't died."

Brittany's words infected Santana's ears, affecting her more than they probably should. She raised her coffee to her lips to try and distract herself from the meaning behind Brittany's information. Mating for life. Like soul mates. Was she really comparing her relationship with Brittany to a bunch of damn birds?

"San, come on." Brittany called.

Santana shook her head and realized Brittany was already by the water's edge, her coffee cup deposited on the ground below. Santana stood and watched for a minute as Brittany dug in the paper bag from the coffee shop and took out a bagel. She watched as Brittany began to rip small pieces off and throw them into the murky water. She simply watched as Brittany giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet as the swans swam closer.

She would have been content to watch the entire time, but Brittany had different plans.

"Hurry. You're gonna miss them." Blonde hair whipped back around as another piece of bread flew through the air and landed on the water's surface, before disappearing inside an orange beak.

Santana took another sip of her coffee before walking the rest of the way toward the pond. Brittany handed her a piece of the bagel without question. Santana smiled as she ripped off a piece and through it in the water, ripples moving outward at the sudden intrusion.

"You want to make sure they're small pieces so they don't choke." Brittany instructed, her own fingers lifting a piece of bagel into the air to demonstrate.

Santana nodded, her smile growing as her cheeks colored. Her heartbeat was racing, and she felt like a child waiting for Christmas morning. Except it wasn't even Christmas. And she stopped believing in Santa years ago.

But it was the feeling of innocence. The feeling of hope and unbridled love. And it had nothing to do with the holidays. But everything to do with the blonde angel standing next to her, throwing pieces of bread at two birds that would never love another.

"Maybe we can get them to come closer if we throw the pieces nearer to the water's edge." Brittany wondered, her eyes brimming with hope. Santana simply smiled and nodded, happy to do anything Brittany wanted. Including getting a bunch of disease infested chickens to swim closer.

The two bagels disappeared a lot quicker than they thought they would. As the two swans ate the rest of the lingering pieces from the water, Brittany and Santana walked back toward a bench near the water's edge. Santana sipped at her coffee lazily, watching as Brittany continued to gaze at the birds in the water.

"Why do you like ducks so much?" Santana asked, her cup lowering to rest on her lap.

Brittany turned her head, her eyes following moments later. Blue flickered down to Santana's lips before coming back up to rest on Santana's eyes. "What?"

"Ducks. You're always talking about them. You know a lot about them. Well, I guess animals in general. But you really like ducks. I just wanted to know why?" Santana shrugged, her eyes lowering to her lap for a moment to break eye contact.

Brittany chuckled. "Really?"

She made it seem like the answer was obvious and that Santana should have known it years ago.

"Honestly, because they can be so free." Brittany's face went still with sincerity, her brows knitting together in concentration. "They're one of the only animals that can fly, swim, and walk. And their feathers come in all shapes and colors. There's so many different kinds, and they're all unique and special." Her eyes refocused on Santana and noticed she was being watched intently. "I know it sounds stupid but…"

"Hey," Santana breathed, her hand coming up to cup Brittany's chin. "That is most definitely not stupid." Santana smiled, refusing to back down until Brittany returned it. "And I'm so glad I asked." Santana continued, her head nodding to reinforce her point.

Brittany swallowed, her cheeks growing pink. "And why is that?"

"Because this world needs more people like you." Santana breathed, quickly shaking her head in embarrassment at her vulnerability.

Brittany smiled shyly, her hand coming to rest on Santana's thigh.

Those crystal blues locked on her eyes, gluing her in place, and pleading with her for more. Santana sighed, her heart fluttering as if it had been invaded by vibrating bees. "You're so special Brittany. You see the world as this magical place, with brilliant colors and endless hope. You trust people and aren't afraid of what lies ahead. And you love, god Brittany you love unconditionally. And…and I'm just so lucky to have you…" Santana trailed off, her chin tucking into her chest.

A vibrant giggle echoed in Santana's ears, her eyes shifting to look up at her girlfriend. She immediately noticed clouded blue, glossed over with unshed tears. She panicked. "Did I say something wr…"

She was cut off by the crashing of pale lips to her own. She froze, the action catching her off guard, and the quick thought that someone could see them. But the warmth spreading from Brittany to her melted away her insecurities, and her lips moved with Brittany's. Gliding and tasting. Wanting and needing. Loving and caring. And Santana never wanted to be anywhere else.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for feeding the swans with me today. I wish there would have been more ducks there though," Brittany sighed. Santana squeezed her hand that was cradled in hers as she walked them up to Brittany's front door.<p>

"I know you do," Santana breathed. They paused as they reached the porch, Santana turning them toward each other. "Thank you." Brittany cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows rising in confusion as to why Santana would be thanking her. "For…" she chuckled at her own inability to sound intelligent when Brittany was looking at her like that. "Do you think it's possible to fall more in love with someone every day?"

Santana's eyes watched Brittany's for an answer. She watched as Brittany's teeth shone bright as her lips parted in a grin that could compete with the Cheshire cat. She watched as Brittany tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the warmth of her fingers igniting her skin. And she watched as Brittany bent to place a lasting kiss on her forehead, her lips intoxicating and burning.

"I love you too," she whispered against the skin. Santana's eyes fluttered close as Brittany kissed her again before straightening herself.

Santana gulped, her knees almost buckling from the intimacy and the fact that Brittany's family was simply on the other side of the door. She cursed them silently, knowing that if they were anywhere else Santana wouldn't hesitate to take Brittany upstairs and show her just how much she loved her.

She had to settle for something a little more PG-13, standing up on her tiptoes to press her lips to Brittany's. When Brittany's tongue flitted across her bottom lip, she retreated, planting her feet back firmly on the ground. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow," Santana smiled.

Brittany's chest rose and fell quickly, her hands balling into fists at her sides. She definitely did not want Santana to leave after they were just getting started. But she knew her mother probably had dinner almost ready. So she nodded and smiled. "Happy First of December San," she added before kissing a warm cheek and turning to head inside.

"Wait," Santana called before the door could completely close. "What's the plan for tomorrow? Do I need to like bring a present like you did? Or…" she babbled, her hands playing nervously with each other in front of her stomach.

Brittany giggled and walked back out to her, pulling apart her fidgeting hands and holding them in her own. "There's no rules silly." Brittany squeezed her fingers in reassurance, loving the way Santana struggled with the whole dating thing. It was absolutely adorable, and Brittany had no problem helping her through it. "You're my girlfriend," Brittany began, and Santana's eyes lit up with each word she spoke.

She was pretty sure she could listen to Brittany call her her girlfriend forever and it wouldn't be enough.

"Just do whatever you want to do. Whatever comes natural. It doesn't have to be anything special. Like I said, I just want to spend time with you." Brittany finished with another solid squeeze.

Santana nodded, her throat closing with everything she wanted to say and do. Nothing felt like enough. Brittany deserved the world and then some. How would Santana ever be able to give Brittany everything she wanted when she had trouble simply taking her to Breadsticks without acting like a teenaged boy out on his first date?

"Okay," she managed, swallowing against the lump that had taken up residence in her throat. She nodded again as Brittany let go of her hands and turned back toward her house. "See you tomorrow." She added as Brittany flashed another award winning smile in her direction as the front door closed.

Santana turned and walked back to her car, her heart beating like the bass from the music Brittany listened to when practicing her hip-hop routines in her bedroom. It crashed against her chest, her stomach flipping at the new meaning the month of December had to offer. She had twenty-four more days to prove to Brittany just how much she meant to her. And she was definitely up for the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - O Christmas Tree**

"I am _not_ wearing this!" Santana groaned, her eyes narrowed and a matching scowl found its way upon her face.

Brittany giggled, her hands framing Santana's cheeks, pushing them together to puff her lips. "But you're so cute." Brittany shook Santana's face, smiling wide when Santana's scowl refused to break. The heat from Santana's car warmed their bodies in front of Brittany's house before school. She had skipped down the driveway, her hands clasped behind her back, and a sly smirk gracing her lips. When Santana began to ask what was up, a fuzzy, red Santa hat had flopped its way over her head.

"Brittany. I repeat. I am not wearing a Santa hat to school." Santana growled, her eyes pleading for Brittany to stop shaking her head like a puppy dog.

"But it's so fluffy," Brittany smiled. Her hands released Santana's cheeks as her fingers lowered to tangle in charcoal hair. "I talked to my parents and they said we can pick out the tree tonight. So it only makes sense for you to wear this on the day we pick out the Christmas tree. It's like, spreading holiday cheer."

Brittany's eyes were warm, vibrant. And Santana knew she really didn't have a say in the matter. "I think I exude enough cheer without the hat," she reasoned. Even though they both knew it was a complete lie. Brittany shook her head, her grin falling slightly as her fingers continued to stroke raven curls. "Look. I'll wear the stupid thing while we're picking out the tree, okay? Fair enough?"

Brittany nodded, her eyes sparkling as her lips curled into a devilish smirk.

Santana froze.

"Wait a second." She began, her head cocked to the side as Brittany watched and waited. "You knew I would never agree to wear this. Even to pick out a tree. But by suggesting I wear it to school, you knew I would settle on wearing it later." Santana finished, her eyes locking on the color that rose to Brittany's face.

Brittany winked before leaning over and kissing Santana's cheek. Santana pushed her off with a playful shove, her free hand reaching to pull the hat off her head. Brittany settled in her seat and buckled herself in, tapping her fingers in her lap with that dopey grin that signaled one of her plans had worked.

"Not cool Ms. Pierce." Santana chuckled before throwing the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

"You love me." Brittany beamed, tucking on of her legs underneath her as they made a right out of her development.

"Sometimes." Santana's lips remained tight, knowing she would let loose a small chuckle and forgo her pouting if they didn't.

"All the time." Brittany reasoned, her focus out the windshield as her hand skirted over the exposed parts of Santana's thigh between the pleats of her cheerleading skirt.

Santana squirmed from the touch, her resolve fading with each milky word and warming touch Brittany offered.

Brittany giggled when she felt Santana's thigh tighten beneath her fingers. She patted the smooth skin once before pulling her hand away as they turned onto Main Street.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Britt?" Santana whipped her head to the side as they stood in front of the tree Brittany picked out. Santana was pretty sure it could stand in as Karofsky's body double. "How the hell are we supposed to carry this to the house? Let alone back to the car? Speaking of, how is this even fitting in the car?"<p>

"Mom said I could pick the tree. I just want it to be the best. I don't want one like Charlie Brown's. That's so depressing." Brittany's eyes widened and her hands clapped together in front of her. The fur flaps of her hat covered her ears, slapping against her cheeks as she bounced in excitement.

"Well maybe it would have been a good idea to enlist your family in helping us. Or at least the football team. There's no way in hell I'm carry this thing." Santana crossed her arms across her chest, her hip cocking to the side as she tried to reason with the ball of energy that had taken up residence in her girlfriend's body.

"Don't be a Grinch San," Brittany smiled, her arms looping around Santana in a bubbly embrace. "You know all we'll have to do is flirt with the teenaged boys that work here and they'll do it for us." Brittany's cheek pressed against Santana's, her grip around Santana's shoulders tightening.

"I'm pretty sure you're evil." Santana mused, her arms coming to rest around Brittany's waist. It was never an argument that Brittany knew how to play the crowd to get what she wanted. I mean, one look at those oceans she called eyes and every boy just reaching puberty would cream himself, fumbling with words on how to assist her in whatever she wanted.

Brittany kissed the top of her head before removing herself in order to find her next victim. Helper. Her next helper.

Santana shook her head with a grin as she watched Brittany skip off, her hips swaying playfully through the rows of pine trees. Santana reached up to maneuver the hat on top of her head so it sat tilted on its side. If she was going to be wearing the stupid thing, she was at least going to look good doing it. She pulled her jacket closer against her body as she waited. Did she mention how much she hated the cold?

It didn't take long for Brittany to return with a pimply-faced ginger trailing behind her, and axe slung over his shoulder. "This one." She pointed joyfully, the smile on her face reaching the corners of her eyes as she waited for the boy to start chopping it down.

"Are you sure?" The boy gulped, looking over the size of it, and realizing he was certainly not prepared for such a task. "I'm sure there's a tree around here more fitting for two girls like…"

"I'm pretty sure she said she wanted this one Ron Weasley. So if you could just do your job and secure it to the roof of our car, we could all get on with our lives." Santana's eyes narrowed at the boy who stood in shock.

Brittany looked between them and just nodded, her smile never fading as she tried to wait patiently for the newest addition to their living room. When the boy got over his initial shock, he turned and began cutting down the tree. "We're the black Rover out front." Santana called over her shoulder as she grabbed Brittany's hand and led them toward the front to pay.

"You didn't have to be that mean. I think the poor guy almost had a heart attack." Brittany giggled into Santana's ear as she nestled into the warm skin of her neck. She pressed her lips against the uncovered skin below Santana's ear, humming against the heat when she felt Santana shudder.

"How long does it take to cut down a tree? Cause I could totally spend the next half hour fogging up the windows." Santana purred, her head turning into Brittany's.

Brittany giggled, her lips pressing firmer against the skin before moving upward to whisper in Santana's ear. "Half hour? I thought we ditched the boy back by the tree." She mocked, jabbing Santana's side playfully as she straightened herself up to continue walking.

"Not funny," Santana pouted, removing her hand from Brittany's to cross over her chest. "It happened one time. You act like I…arrive early every time."

Brittany's face lit up like the ball on New Year's Eve as she skipped ahead of Santana to quickly turn and pause in front of her. "How bout we go home, decorate the tree, and I'll ask mom if you can sleep over." Brittany's hands reached to grasp Santana's wrists, pulling them apart to maneuver herself in between them. She pressed her front against Santana's, her face leaning in to ghost her lips across the shell of Santana's ear. "Then you can prove to me just how unlike a boy you are."

Santana shivered. And it wasn't because of the nearly freezing temperature. She gulped back the lust that had crept its way from her core to her throat. Her mouth opened, but the only thing that escaped was a puff of clouded air. Brittany smirked, her lips pressing against Santana's pinked cheek before turning back around to walk to the car.

Santana pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her feet rooted to the spot as she watched Brittany walk. There was no doubt in her mind she would be taking Brittany up on that offer. But damn, did she really have to get her all worked up and not finish? She was beginning to think Brittany really did bring out her inner teenaged boy. Santana's eyes traveled from golden curls, to swaying hips, to never ending legs.

"Fuck," Santana breathed. The words mixing with the cold air as she started to follow her mischievous girlfriend. She was pretty sure both of their names were filed under Santa's naughty list this year.

* * *

><p>"Santana, honey, can you help with that box over there?" Mrs. Pierce pointed toward some cardboard near the fireplace. "It has the last of the ornaments for the tree." The whites of her teeth glowed from the flames of the fire as Mrs. Pierce stretched to wrap around the string of lights near the top of the tree.<p>

"Sure thing," Santana grinned. She walked toward the box, bending low to pick it up when she turned her head and caught Brittany's golden mane cascading toward the floor as she leaned over to help her mother. Santana paused, watching as mother and daughter shared intoxicating smiles as the lights found their place around the pine needles. The warm glow of the fire bounced off of blonde hair, setting her porcelain skin on fire.

Brittany felt the weight of eyes boring into her back, and she turned to catch dark brown staring back at her. Her lips curled, the flames of the fire flickering in her eyes as she winked before her mother tapped her shoulder for help around the tree.

The warmth of the room seeped through Santana's pores, vibrating her skin with a jolt of electricity as she watched in complete awe. Maybe she wasn't the greatest at being helpful. And maybe she wasn't the best at spreading holiday cheer without putting up a fight first. But watching the way Brittany's body dipped around the tree to set the lights just right. And the way her eyes and lips smiled with complete and utter joy. They were the parts of this season that Santana could deal with and enjoy. As long as she could simply watch Brittany being happy, Santana could be happy too.

She carried the box of ornaments toward Mrs. Pierce just as the last of the lights was wrapped loosely around the tree. Both mother and daughter backed away to look at their creation, eyes wide and gleeful. Santana almost felt like she was intruding on some intimate family moment when she placed the box at her feet. But the way they both turned and looked at her, she was pretty sure she never felt more at home.

Brittany dropped to her knees to open the box, pulling a set of red and white balls from their container. She moved back to the tree, arms outstretched and "Deck the Halls" humming from her lips.

Mrs. Pierce nudged Santana's shoulder when she caught her staring. Santana blushed, her chin lowering to her chest. "Here," Mrs. Pierce smiled, handing Santana a large, white star.

Santana eyed the ornament, her fingers reaching tentatively toward it.

"You can place it on top this year." Mrs. Pierce's eyes were darker than Brittany's, and not quite as clear and warm. But they were strong. Like they knew a lot, but weren't dimmed because of it. And Santana latched on, nodding as her lips spread and her cheeks colored darker.

"Thank you." She breathed, taking the star from her hands and walking toward the tree, where Brittany was running around from branch to branch placing ornament after ornament. "You're mom said I could put this on top. But I think she forgot that I wasn't blessed with the ability to stand above 5 and a half feet like the rest of your family." Santana laughed, her fingers turning the star over in front of her.

Brittany giggled as she placed a red ball on a branch in front of her before turning to face a fidgeting Santana. She was so nervous, and Brittany wasn't exactly sure why. It's not like they were in the gymnasium trying to figure out how to perform the Crab Pyramid Coach had thought of last week. Decorating a Christmas tree wasn't supposed to be stressful. But Santana was kind of a perfectionist. Brittany knew she was thinking of how she could help without ruining the decorations. Which was silly. It's impossible to ruin Christmas decorations.

"My mom can't reach either. She always uses the kitchen stool." Brittany grinned. And before Santana could argue, Brittany had managed to exit and return with the stepping stool. Santana eyed it as if it were the most dangerous of obstacles she'd ever been faced with. "It's not gonna hurt you." Brittany giggled. "Come on. I'll spot you," she smiled.

And the way she tucked a piece of blonde behind her ear almost bashfully made Santana's stomach drop. There was so much truth behind that statement that Santana felt like the fire had left its confines to consume the house. She cleared her throat before moving in front of Brittany, whose arm was outstretched as a form of railing.

Santana grinned, using one hand to support herself on Brittany, as the other held the twinkling star. She stepped upward, each rung of the stool bringing her closer to the top of the tree. As she reached the platform of the stool, Brittany's hands moved to grasp her hips, holding her in place so there was no way she could fall.

Brittany couldn't help but stare at Santana's ass as she bent forward to place the star topper on the tree. She also couldn't help the way her tongue flicked across her lips in lustful hunger. And she definitely couldn't help the fact that she didn't notice Santana losing her balance.

"Britt." Santana almost shrieked, her body falling slightly to the side to avoid hitting the tree.

Brittany snapped out of her trance in just enough time to loop her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her flush against herself. "Sorry," she shrugged her shoulders, her lips curling.

"Did you forget you were supposed to be preventing me from falling?" Santana scolded playfully as Brittany lowered her to her feet.

"I got a little distracted." Brittany's cheeks colored and her eyes lowered. Santana's fingers grazed across Brittany's wrist as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright love birds. Step back so we can look at the finished product." Mrs. Pierce grinned. Brittany didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to grow even hotter until her mother spoke. She watched as Santana's fingers quickly retreated from her skin while she let out a nervous chuckle. The two joined Mrs. Pierce by the fire, watching as the colored lights reflected off the surface of the ornaments.

"Beautiful." Brittany whispered, her hand dropping to grasp Santana's in the space between them.

"You girls did a great job." Mrs. Pierce added, her head nodding in agreement.

"I didn't really do anything," Santana offered. Her fingers squeezed Brittany's unhindered. Santana couldn't really describe the feeling of holding Brittany's hand without shame or fear of being caught. It was simply heavenly.

"You added the best part. The top is the piece that brings the whole tree together." Brittany rambled, her thumb gliding over the back of Santana's hand.

Their front door opened with a bang as Brittany's father and little sister came running in. They both froze in the hallway, facing the living room as the lights illuminated the three people standing by the fire.

"What do you think Katie?" Mrs. Pierce asked as she walked toward her husband.

"It's so pretty," her little voice echoed through the vibrant room. "But I didn't get to help." Her joy quickly turned to a child's pout.

"That's cause we wanted to surprise you," Brittany smiled. Her hand squeezed Santana's, beyond thankful that every person she loved most was able to share this experience with her.

"It looks lovely girls." Mr. Pierce added before kissing his wife, leading them both into the kitchen and out of sight. Katie followed soon after, complaining about being hungry after soccer practice.

"Thank you." Santana smiled, tugging on Brittany's arm to get her to turn toward her.

Brittany's eyes locked on Santana's, and she was pretty sure the sight of the Christmas tree reflected in Santana's dark eyes was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "For what?" She asked, her other hand reaching to grab Santana's free one.

"Sharing this with me. I'm having…it's really nice." Santana breathed, her heart fluttering against her ribcage making it near impossible to speak proper sentences. She wanted to say so much. Like how she's never felt more happy in her whole life. Or how sharing this experience with Brittany made her feel both excited and nervous for future holidays together. But she felt like anything she said would just ruin the moment.

And she should have known Brittany would know this. Brittany always knew what Santana was thinking. Pale arms came up to loop around her neck, pulling her against the warm front of Brittany's sweater. "Anytime snowflake." Brittany whispered before pressing her lips against Santana's.

Santana couldn't suppress the giggle as it bubbled up from her throat and past her occupied lips, releasing the chuckle into Brittany's waiting mouth. She pulled apart, her hands gripping tight at Brittany's waist. "Snowflake?" She breathed, the words ghosting across Brittany's lips, causing the blonde hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

"It sounded cute." Brittany smiled, her hands clasping together at the nape of Santana's neck.

Santana chuckled, her fingers playing with the fabric at Brittany's hips. "I'll give you a point for the creativity. But honey, I'm pretty sure if either of us is a snowflake, it's you." Santana leaned forward, her lips ghosting across Brittany's jaw line. "You're the one who's unique and completely perfect." Santana whispered against the warm skin before pressing her lips flush against Brittany's.

Brittany melted into Santana's mouth, her lips sliding against hers effortlessly. When Santana's tongue darted out to grace her bottom lip, she wasted no time in granting it entrance into her mouth. The mixture of heat from the fire and the arousal pulling at her lower abdomen forced her to pull apart, her chest heaving with labored breaths.

"I think I just got really tired." She faked yawned, stretching her limbs in an effort to solidify her feeling.

Santana looked at her in confusion until she remembered what Brittany had said earlier at the tree farm. And all of a sudden, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed as well. After all, it had been a long day. They were both very exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Tangled Lights**

"San, wake up," Brittany chirped, her knees bouncing on the bed next to a motionless Santana.

Santana groaned, gripping the top of the comforter when Brittany's movements refused to cease, and pulled it over her head.

"Come on," Brittany whined. Her bouncing stopped as she shuffled closer to the lump under the blanket. She grinned down at her comforter as another muffled groan was released. Her fingers began to poke at the blanket burrito that hid her girlfriend. "If you don't get up, I'm brining in reinforcements. In the form of Lord Tubbington and a giddy eight-year-old." Brittany threatened, but the tone of her voice was soft and playful.

Santana rolled her eyes, even though she knew Brittany couldn't see her. "And here I thought the giddy kid was already in the room." Santana groaned once more before slowly lowering the covers from her face.

"Ha ha," Brittany mocked, her head tilting to the side as her lips coiled and her eyes narrowed. Santana's hair was knotted on the top of her head, the type of knot that could definitely pass as a bird's nest. Santana refused to acknowledge the fact that she was a mover in her sleep. But every time she slept over, Brittany just smiled wide at the evidence that sat at the top of her head. "Please get up," Brittany's bottom lip jutted out, her eyes lowering into that pout she knew how to do so well. If Santana was going to refuse to play willingly, she was going to force it out of her in the cutest way possible.

Santana's eyes softened, the scowl on her face fading as she watched Brittany's face transform from pleading child to pouting puppy. She huffed, shifting to her side to look up at Brittany through sleepy eyes. "And why must I get up so early on a Saturday?" Her mouth opened and closed with a wet snap, trying to rid herself of the morning breath she knew she had.

"Because today we get to put the lights up outside." Brittany beamed, her eyes the brightest blue Santana's seen since the time she told her that Coach kept a cage full of wallabies in a warehouse downtown.

This time when Santana rolled her eyes, Brittany saw. And Santana received a playful slap to her shoulder because of it. "So, this whole holiday cheer thing we have going on. It really means we're gonna be doing something everyday until Christmas huh?" Santana wasn't necessarily annoyed. She was just a little surprised. She didn't realize Brittany's twenty-five days of Christmas actually meant they physically had to do something every day. Especially this early on a Saturday. What was it, like 11:30? Santana refused to leave the warmth of Brittany's bed till way after noon.

"Yup," Brittany nodded. Her lips pressed together in a sincere smile, her body lowering so she could stretch up the length of Santana. Her hand reached forward, a finger stroking a piece of hair from a tanned cheek. "Morning," Brittany breathed, her lips coming forward.

But before they could press against their intended target, Santana's face was moving in the opposite direction. Brittany's eyes opened, her brows scrunching together.

"My breath probably stinks," Santana blushed, her legs stretching out beneath her as a giant yawn overtook her body. The covers slid down from her neck, exposing the naked flesh of the tops of Santana's breasts.

Brittany's eyes immediately roamed the cleavage, reveling in the memory of last night. Her tongue flicked across her lower lip as she continued to stare at the part of the blanket where Santana's nipples were sure to be. "Don't care," she mumbled before moving forward to press her lips against Santana's.

Santana half moaned in protest, but immediately melted when Brittany began to shift and straddle her hips. Her hands came up to grip Brittany's hips, holding her in place as their lips parted. Brittany tasted like peppermint. And it cooled Santana's mouth as her lower abdomen began to heat up.

Brittany moaned, her hips grinding down into the blanket that still covered the parts of Santana's body she wanted to feel the most. Her hands came up to the edge of the comforter, pulling it down slowly to reveal the fullness of caramel flesh.

Santana gasped as the cool air brushed across her breasts, her hips rolling upward, desperate for more friction. "Britt," she panted as she broke away.

"Hmm," Brittany breathed, her fingers tweaking a hardened bud.

"Ugh." Santana's hands gripped Brittany's waist, her nails digging into the slim strip of skin exposed between her tank top and shorts. "I think…shouldn't we…your family." Santana stuttered, Brittany's moving fingers making it rather difficult to think straight, let alone form a sentence.

Brittany giggled into the warm skin of Santana's neck, her tongue rolling upward to trace across her jaw line. She placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Santana's mouth before rolling away. She spun to her back, her lips wide in a catlike grin.

Santana's chest was heaving, her breath coming in short pants as she took a minute to calm herself down. The affect Brittany had on her was unbelievable. She wasn't sure if it was actually healthy to be this dependent on someone else, but she ultimately didn't care. The way Brittany looked at her turned her stomach to butterflies. The way Brittany touched her made her limbs turn to Jell-O. The way Brittany spoke to her turned her brain to mush. And Santana was quite okay with it all being unhealthy as long as those feelings never changed.

Santana whipped her head to the right when she felt the bed dip from Brittany's weight. She watched as blonde hair flew through her room, bending down every few steps to pick up articles of clothing. She piled them next to her dresser before pulling out a pair of sweats and a cheerleading t-shirt. "Time to decorate my little elf," Brittany grinned, throwing the new clothes on the bed next to Santana.

Santana eyed her for the comment, one corner of her mouth lifting as her eyes narrowed. "Elf?"

"Because you're my little helper." Brittany concluded, watching as Santana shuffled under the blanket to pull on the t-shirt and sweats. "And because you're so tiny." She added for good measure, watching as Santana's lips curled into a smile before shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Left." Brittany called. Santana moved her feet, a string of lights wrapped around her arm as she maneuvered in front of one of the bushes next to Brittany's porch. "A little more. A little more." Brittany instructed, her eyes watching as Santana draped the lights in the places Brittany wanted. "Now up," she smiled, watching as her creation came into view.<p>

"Britt I can't go up anymore." Santana sighed, her arm cramping from holding up the wired bulbs. She reluctantly had agreed to get dressed, and she reluctantly had agreed to spend her Saturday morning in the freezing cold. But what she didn't agree to be doing was all the work, as Brittany called directions on where to place the lights.

She should have known though. Brittany was the creative one. If the designs were up to Santana, the bushes and trees would look like giant blobs. Like instead of someone taking their time to evenly space them out, it would look like Christmas simply threw up on them.

"Just a little more," Brittany pleaded. They were on the second bush already, and it just needed one last row near the top.

"Do I need to remind you why I'm a butterfly and not a base in Cheerios?" Santana huffed, the air puffing out of her mouth in a cloud.

"Because you're tiny?" Brittany guessed, and smiled when Santana shot her that death glare over her shoulder. It was the one that signaled she was most definitely doing something she didn't want to be doing, so she should be nice and not push her over the edge. "Okay," Brittany giggled, moving from her spot in the yard to walk toward her struggling girlfriend.

She pulled the last of the strand from Santana's arm, reached up toward the top of the bush, and gently wrapped the lights around the needles. "There." She smiled, completely satisfied that they had finished two bushes already.

"So, we're done then?" Santana questioned next to her, her foot half stomping, half sliding over the almost frozen grass.

Brittany turned her shoulders toward Santana, looking down at the pout on her face. Her cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the frosty air. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of the jacket Brittany had grabbed from the hallway closet. She looked adorable. Like one of those dogs that didn't have a lot of fur, and were forced to go outside in the winter and wear one of those Christmassy sweaters. Brittany dipped her head down to place a chaste kiss upon cold and chapped lips. "Almost." She breathed.

"Liar." Santana pouted further, her brows knitting together above her nose. "I'm cold," she whined.

"I'll warm you up later little polar bear," Brittany cooed, her hands coming to cup Santana's cheeks. Her lips parted in a broad grin, the whites of her teeth almost blinding as the sun hit them just right.

"How many nicknames are you going to give me today?" Santana smiled, her head leaning into the warmth of Brittany's gloved hands.

"As many as I feel like." Brittany stuck her tongue out, her eyes flicking down to Santana's lips before coming back up to dark eyes. "Why don't I go make us some hot chocolate while you untangle the next strand of lights?" Brittany offered, her covered thumb running over a rosy cheek.

"Fine," Santana huffed. She shook her head when Brittany winked at her before moving toward the box of lights. "But it better have those tiny marshmallows in it." She called over her shoulder as Brittany reached the porch steps.

"Duh. Who drinks hot chocolate without the marshmallows? That's like eating spaghetti without meatballs." Brittany reasoned.

Santana figured it was a pretty good comparison. She immediately thought of Berry not eating meatballs with her spaghetti. Santana guessed the dwarf probably didn't have marshmallows in her hot chocolate either.

* * *

><p>Brittany carried the warm mugs from the kitchen toward the front door. She put hers in her favorite yellow mug. Her mother had brought it back from her trip to Hawaii. It had a snowman sitting on the beach, the words "A Place Where Everyone Belongs" written across the bottom. She sipped cautiously, making sure they were at the right temperature. She decided to put Santana's in her second favorite mug. It was a dark blue, two baby polar bears running along the rim.<p>

"All set." She called into her yard as she managed to close the front door. When she turned to face the street, she froze. Her eyes widened in shock before immediately softening.

Standing in the middle of the yard was a very tangled, very lit up, very disgruntled Santana. Blinking red and green illuminated her body as she fidgeted with the tangled wires, obviously losing the battle.

"How?" Was all Brittany could ask.

Santana looked up, simply shrugged her shoulders, and stood helplessly. "Don't ask." She groaned, the red and green forcing her face to look like a flashing stop light.

Brittany wanted to laugh. How in the world did someone manage to wrap themselves up in Christmas lights while trying to untangle them? It just didn't seem possible. But the threats Santana was sending her way with just the simple look of her eyes dared her to laugh.

She settled for a simple smirk as she walked off the porch to help untangle Santana. She set the mugs of hot chocolate down on the last step, skipping across the lawn toward the needleless Christmas tree that once resembled her girlfriend.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and you become our newest lawn decoration." Brittany teased, her hands moving through the air, trying to decide where to start.

"Not another word Britt. I swear." Santana warned. She obviously did not find this as amusing as Brittany did.

"I really don't think you're in any position to threaten Ms. Lopez." Brittany continued. It was a lot harder to not poke fun at the situation. She figured that going without a kiss for a few hours was well worth the ability to tease for a few minutes.

"Brittany. This is not funny. I can't move. And I'm pretty sure the blinking lights are about to give me a seizure." Santana pouted. She tried to step away from Brittany, but the wires caught her legs, and she almost toppled to the ground.

Brittany caught her by the shoulders, setting her upright with a tight smile upon her face. She was really trying not to laugh. "Why are they even plugged in?" Brittany grinned, her hand finding one of the ends at the back of Santana's neck. "And did you like roll around in them? Cause I really don't understand how…"

"I wanted to make sure all the bulbs worked." Santana sighed. Her eyes watching as Brittany began to unravel the strand around her shoulders. "They were in a pile by my feet. And I picked them up and started to turn and make sure…and when I realized, I tried to turn back around, but I just got stuck."

Brittany let loose a small giggle. Santana's eyes narrowed. Brittany coughed, and went back to unraveling.

"Never again. You're doing the rest of this by yourself." Santana protested, her arms crossing over chest as Brittany freed them.

Brittany looked up at her with pleading eyes as she lowered the rest of the lights from her hips. "But…"

"No buts." Santana stated firmly, stepping from the coil at her feet. "They freaking attacked me. I will kindly wait on the porch with my hot chocolate as you finish the last bush. Then the two of us can get the hell out of here and go to the mall or something. Somewhere far away from holiday decorations." She began walking toward the porch, her black hair whipping across her shoulders.

"Santana Maria Lopez. If you don't help me finish these lights, I will withhold sex from you till Christmas." Brittany practically shouted, the words bouncing off the oak tree in the neighbor's yard.

Santana froze. She laughed to herself before her eyes widened. Was she being serious? Did these stupid lights really mean that much to her? She mulled the idea over, wondering how empty of a threat Brittany was making. But what if it was true? Could she really wait till Christmas before touching porcelain skin again?

Santana's shoulders slumped before she slowly turned and walked back toward a beaming Brittany.

Brittany thought she definitely looked like one of those dogs now, her tail tucked between her legs as Brittany handed her the beginning of the strand of lights. "Wise choice." Brittany grinned.

"Let's play the quiet game." Santana grumbled, taking the lights and heading toward the last bush. "I do not wish to speak to you right now." She mumbled under her breath, a sudden gust of wind bringing her words to Brittany's ears.

Brittany let out a soft chuckle as she watched Santana drape the lights across the base of the bush.

* * *

><p>"See, that wasn't so bad?" Brittany grinned, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulling her towards her. They stood in front of Brittany's house, watching as the bushes flickered from red and green. Santana groaned, one of her arms coming to loop loosely around Brittany's waist. "You did great." Brittany added, squeezing her shoulders gently.<p>

"Next year, you and your sister can share in the fun and I'll simply watch from the living room window." Santana couldn't help but chuckle. It's not like she had a terrible time. The getting tangled wasn't a freaking parade or anything. But afterward, Brittany had taken it easy on her, and they managed to alternate between giving directions and taking directions as they finished.

"I think you enjoyed yourself, but you don't want to admit it. I mean, what's not to like?" Brittany outstretched her arm toward their finished product as if to emphasize her point. "It's like art. We're artists San." Brittany grinned, her arm coming back to wrap around Santana's front. She pulled the smaller girl into her, leaning down to place a firm kiss on the top of her head.

Santana studied the way the rows of lights swirled and curved around the bushes and trees. "Well I wouldn't enter us into the Louvre or anything. But maybe the Smithsonian." Santana chuckled. So maybe she didn't particularly like putting up the lights. But she definitely enjoyed the way they all came together in the end. And the best part was that they had done it together. Just the two of them. It was their creation. So she reasoned she could definitely forget the incident earlier and simply enjoy what they had created.

"I think someone's starting to enjoy the holidays." Brittany half sang, spinning Santana in her arms to face her. "Maybe we should go decorate your house now." She brought up a hand to tap the tip of Santana's nose with her index finger.

Santana wiggled her nose, her head shaking in protest. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I would much rather spend the rest of our Saturday doing something a little less cheery, and a lot more dirty." Santana winked, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Like playing in the mud?" Brittany questioned, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I was thinking a little less clothing." Santana purred, lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss at Brittany's ear.

"Naked mud wrestling?" Brittany grinned, the images flashing in her mind.

Santana shook her head, a jubilant giggle vibrating Brittany's skin. "I love you." She whispered, kissing the cold flesh of Brittany's cheek before falling back on her heels. "Now let's go get the feeling back in my hands and toes." Santana husked before grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her toward the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this one's a little late today. I'm glad you guys are enjoying these little ficlets each day. I know they're like ridiculously fluffy, but that's kind of the point. It's to get you in the mood for the holidays. So I hope you guys are enjoying. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing with such kind words. I hope I don't kill anyone will overloads of fluff :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Lobster Bisque<strong>

"Where are we going?" Santana huffed, her feet stumbling beneath her as Brittany's strong arm held on to her elbow. She couldn't see anything. Her world was complete and utter darkness. And why was that? Because Brittany insisted on blindfolding her.

Exactly.

"Brittany, I'm going to trip over something." Santana's free arm outstretched in front of her as if to prevent herself from running into a wall.

"No you're not. I've got you." Brittany smiled, her arm squeezing Santana's softly. "Trust me." She added, her soft lips pressing against Santana's cheek as she guided them toward her car. "Okay. You're gonna get in the car now, but you can't take the blindfold off." Brittany warned, opening the passenger door for Santana.

"Brittany, I'm not riding around town with my eyes covered. I'll look ridiculous." Santana groaned, her left leg stepping cautiously into Brittany's car.

"You never look ridiculous. Stop whining." Brittany giggled, guiding Santana the rest of the way in so she didn't hit her head on the top of the car. She helped Santana fasten herself into the seat, and then gently closed the door. She skipped around the front of the car, more than excited to get the evening started.

Her heart was hammering. She was excited. But nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect for Santana.

She clicked her own seatbelt as she turned the car on, satisfied when the heat began to blast from the vents. "Are you ready?" She beamed, turning toward her stubborn girlfriend, whose arms were crossed tightly across her chest.

"Hmm," Santana grumbled, turning her head to the right as if she were looking out the window. But all she saw was blackness.

Why? Because she was still fucking blindfolded.

Brittany smiled and put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway. "You're gonna be mad at yourself for being so mean when you find out what we're doing." Brittany turned left on Fir, the blinker breaking the silence that had taken over the car's interior.

Santana remained silent, her lips curling slightly. Maybe she was being a little dramatic. And maybe she was acting a little childish. But she wasn't going to give in and give Brittany the satisfaction. She didn't need Brittany getting the idea that blindfolding someone was a good thing. Unless it was in the privacy of their own bedroom.

Brittany rattled on about the owl that had taken up residence in the tree outside of her bedroom window last night. Santana remained quiet. Turning her head to smile so she couldn't be seen when Brittany said the owl was trying to flirt with her cat.

Santana wasn't sure how much time had passed, it felt like an eternity, but she felt the car roll to a stop, and Brittany throw it into park. "We're here." Brittany's voice was giddy, and Santana almost broke her resolve to giggle at her.

Almost.

Santana waited patiently as Brittany opened and closed her door. She whistled into the silence, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. As much as she acted like she was upset and annoyed. Her stomach was doing that weird flipping thing whenever Brittany wanted to surprise her.

Her car door opened, and Brittany's warmth spread over her as she hovered into the car to unbuckle her seatbelt. "I'm going to take off the blindfold now. But keep your eyes closed please." She whispered into Santana's ear, her breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

All Santana could do was nod in response. She secretly loved when Brittany took charge.

Brittany's hands wove around the back of Santana's head, loosening the fabric around her eyes. She slowly pulled the material away, and smiled in satisfaction when Santana's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Thank you," Brittany added a quick kiss to shocked lips.

"Mmm." Santana mumbled, folding her lips in on themselves to taste Brittany's coffee flavored chap stick. "You know. We can totally just do that the rest of the night. It's been a few weeks since your back seat has seen some action." Santana mused, her lips curling and her cheeks coloring.

Brittany was pretty sure if she could see Santana's eyes, they would be darkened with lust. She giggled, shook her head, and held out her arm to grasp Santana's. "Out."

Santana trusted Brittany to maneuver her out of the car. The immediate coolness of the night's air surrounded her, a tiny shiver running down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Brittany's voice was full of concern. Her hand traveled up and down Santana's bare arm, her fingers gliding over the goose bumps that had risen on her skin.

Santana nodded, wanting desperately to open her eyes and see where they were. She could hear the muffled voices of other people. And muted music. The air smelled like food, but also a little like sewer.

Basically, she had no idea where they were.

"We'll be inside soon." Brittany whispered into her ear, pulling her close against her. She began to walk them, and Santana followed. Her steps were unsure, and she kinda felt embarrassed since she could hear other people around. It wasn't an ever day occurrence that you saw someone walking around with their eyes closed.

But she walked nonetheless. Brittany asked her to trust her. And she would. She would trust her with everything she had to offer.

Brittany didn't lie. The heated interior of some place was soon licking at her skin, erasing the bumps that had formed from the night air. Brittany's hands were now at her shoulders, her front pressed against Santana's backside, her lips at the shell of her ear.

"You can open your eyes now." Her voice was like chocolate. The warm, liquid kind that they had seen when they took that tour at Chocolate World at Hershey Park on a field trip in 9th grade.

Santana had to swallow, her mouth suddenly going dry. Her eyes flickered open, the lights so bright from having them closed so long, that she had to blink several times. It took a minute for her to realize, and when she did, her whole body melted back against Brittany's frame.

"Oh my god," she breathed. She was shocked. Like she had just walked in on her parents or something. Except that would be gross. And this definitely wasn't. It was just…she was at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?" Brittany spoke against the side of her face, her lips ghosting over the skin of her cheek. "I remember you told me that time your parents took you to this place when you were younger. You said how it was your favorite place. Even more so than Breadsticks. So I asked them where it was. And I know we have school tomorrow, and we can't spend the night, but I figured we could eat dinner here and maybe walk around for a little before having to drive home." Brittany rambled, her hands rubbing up and down Santana's arms.

Santana was definitely thankful Brittany had insisted on them dressing up. She looked around at the lighted chandeliers, and the glowing candles on every table. She wanted to cry. Everything was just so beautiful. She had actually forgotten this place. One weekend, her parents had taken her to Cleveland. And on their way back, they had stopped in a little town and eaten dinner here.

She wasn't really sure why it was her favorite. She remembered the lobster bisque. And the spinach dip. And the way the nice waiter had given her a nonalcoholic Shirley Temple when her parents had ordered drinks.

Maybe it was the atmosphere. The chandeliers and candles cast the restaurant into a dull glow. Like a ballroom. She remembered feeling like a princess.

But the fact that Brittany had brought her here. The fact that soft hands were massaging her arms in such a loving, and gentle gesture. The fact that Brittany had remembered and made sure it was a surprise. It was making this place her favorite all over again.

"It's perfect." Santana whispered, turning her head to breath the words across Brittany's lips. "It's absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p>They only had to wait thirty minutes since Brittany had called ahead. They sat against one of the walls, their own candle flickering with each movement they made. Brittany's eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. She was pretty sure she had never been in such a fancy place before. As she opened the menu, her eyes almost bugged out of her head. She was also pretty sure she had never eaten such expensive food before. What made their french onion soup worth so much more than the places at home?<p>

Santana sat for a minute, taking in the way Brittany's pearl earrings reflected the lights of the restaurant. She was beautiful. A slight tinge of silver eye shadow making the blue in her eyes pop. Her blonde hair was loosely braided to the side, blonde strands falling over her bare shoulders. Santana's eyes dropped to her dress. The thin straps of black contrasted her porcelain skin as it curved around her breasts, dropping into a deep v neckline.

Brittany looked up from her menu and caught her staring. Her pale cheeks immediately pinked, her eyes softening as she looked back at loving brown. "What?" She asked nervously. "Did I spill something on me already?" She looked down at herself before realizing they hadn't even ordered yet.

"No," Santana chuckled. Her cheeks also colored as she looked down at the table before back to innocent blue. "It's just…you're so beautiful." She breathed, the vulnerability and intimacy catching her off guard as she ducked her chin to her chest again.

Brittany grinned bashfully, her lips pulled wide and her cheeks rose as her eyes lowered. She turned her head toward the window next to them and immediately gasped. "Look." She pointed, her face lit up in excitement.

Santana turned as well, narrowing her eyes to look out the dark window. At first she didn't see anything. But then a few, tiny balls of white began to flutter downward.

"It's snowing." Brittany cheered like a little kid. Her eyes blinked in amazement, watching as one by one, tiny flakes of snow settled onto the ground before disappearing.

Santana watched for a minute. Her heart and stomach were doing weird things. Like they were doing somersaults. It sort of felt like she had to puke. But not. It was weird. And very hard to explain. It was like nervous happiness. If that were a thing.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana spoke, lifting the menu to see what she wanted to get.

Brittany turned her head from the window and nodded, her smile never faltering. She watched as the creases of Santana's forehead formed, her eyes almost pained as she tried to find the words to say.

"Why…why did you do this?" Santana stuttered, her tongue falling over itself as she tried to express just how much this all meant to her. "I mean. It's not close to where we live. It's expensive. And it's just…why?"

Brittany reached out her hand, resting it on top of Santana's that was flat against the tablecloth. Her thumb stroked hard knuckles, her eyes watching as the candlelight casted shadows on the table beneath. "Because you've been doing things for me. I know decorating Christmas trees and hanging lights is not what you like to do. But you do it for me." Brittany blinked before looking up to meet glistening dark eyes. "Yeah you put up a fight, but that's just how you show you still care." Brittany smiled, her hand turning to lace their fingers together. "So I wanted to do something for you."

Santana fought the urge to cry. Her insides were swelling, and her eyes were glossing over with unshed tears. She squeezed Brittany's hand instead. Forcing Brittany to feel how happy she was. How thankful she was. And most importantly, how lucky she was. Santana was pretty sure she was the luckiest person in the restaurant. Maybe even the state. And quite possibly the world.

"I don't know what I did in a past life to get such an amazing life now." Santana gulped, her eyes blinking to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Thank you." She swallowed, watching as Brittany's lips twisted and curled into that giddy smile she got whenever she did something right.

"You're welcome." She chirped, squeezing Santana's hand once more before retreating to look at her menu. "Now what are we going to eat? It all sounds delicious."

Santana looked down at her own menu, immediately noticing the things she had ordered before. "I really like the lobster bisque." She answered, her eyes traveling to the next page to see what else they had.

"Hi. My name is Brian and I'll be your waiter this evening." A tall man walked up to their table. His hair was short and brown, a scruffy beard covering the lower half of his face. He was wearing the same white dress shirt and black pants that all the waiters had to wear. He smiled down at them, laying down a basket of rolls. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Before Santana could answer, Brittany shut her menu and turned to Brian. "We'd both like a glass of water. I'll have a cup of the french onion. She'll have a cup of the lobster bisque. And we'd like to split the Cajun catfish entrée." She grinned satisfied.

Santana just watched, her eyes smiling and her lips circled in mild shock.

Brian wrote on his notepad, nodding his head along with every word Brittany spoke. "And what would you like for your two sides?" He asked, not looking up.

Brittany turned to gaze at Santana. She smiled and winked before answering. "Side salad for her, and the mashed potatoes for me."

Santana chuckled, her head shaking as Brittany finished their order.

"Anything else?" Brian asked as he finished writing it all down.

Brittany shook her head as her eyes remained transfixed on Santana. She looked from amused brown to flushed cheeks and parted lips. Brian took their menus from the table and walked off.

Santana opened her mouth in protest at not being able to order what she wanted before Brittany smiled and spoke instead. "I know you love it when I take charge." She husked, her voice heavy and raspy.

Santana shivered. Her cheeks flushed darker. And she was pretty sure she ruined a good black pair of panties.

* * *

><p>"This has been amazing," Santana breathed. Her fingers interlocked with Brittany's as they walked down the old streets of the small town. Most of the shops were closed since it was past six on a Sunday night. But they continued to walk anyways. The town had already put up some Christmas decorations, and the light snow that had accumulated on the streets and sidewalks gave the town a very warm feeling.<p>

It wasn't snowing anymore, and the air around them wasn't as cold as it should have been. Maybe it was because Brittany was always warm. And their joined hands were transferring some of that heat to her.

Or maybe it was because Brittany had given her the light shawl she had brought to wrap around her shoulders.

Or maybe it was because they had just finished one of the most delicious, and satisfying meals she'd ever had.

Whatever the reason, Santana was not complaining about being out in the cold tonight. She walked happily down the street with Brittany by her side, their arms swaying between them.

It was like one of those cheesy, romantic movies when the town gets shut down because of the snow. And the two leading actors walk around with their hands locked, some ridiculous song playing in the background as snow fell around them.

Santana hated those movies. They were so predictable. And they were all the same.

So what they were doing was nothing like that. They were not cheesy. They were just…they were in love. They were allowed to do stuff like this. They were being cute. Exactly what Brittany wanted them to do in the first place. Santana chuckled at herself for the thoughts streaming through her mind.

Brittany squeezed her hand, her head looking down at the girl who seemed to be laughing over nothing. "What's so funny?" She questioned, her eyes roaming down to the part of Santana's collarbone that was visible behind the shawl.

Santana looked up, her lips still sprawled into a dopey grin. "Nothing," she quickly answered, ashamed of her own thoughts.

"You were thinking about us being in a romantic comedy again, weren't you?" Brittany smiled, her eyes boring into Santana's in a way Santana was still shocked to see. Those blue eyes could literally transform Santana from a walking brick wall to a rippling puddle in the matter of seconds.

Her jaw dropped, her eyes widening as she stopped walking and turned to face Brittany. "How…" she shook her head. "How do you do that?" She wondered aloud, taking in the way Brittany's eyes flickered to watch every part of Santana's face as she spoke.

"Do what?" Brittany asked in confusion, her free hand coming up to pull the shawl over the part of Santana's shoulder that had been exposed.

"Know exactly what I'm thinking." Santana answered simply. "It would be highly creepy if I didn't find it so unbelievably charming." She smiled, looking down at the moistened sidewalk before back to Brittany for her answer.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, her eyes darting over Santana's shoulder as if the answer was written in the store's display window. "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Santana was pretty sure Brittany couldn't lie even if she tried.

"Because you hide the parts of yourself that make you seem weak. And even though you say you hate chick flicks. I know you keep a bunch of them hidden under your bed." Brittany finished, her eyes traveling back to lock on Santana's. She watched as Santana blinked, her lips spreading and curling toward her ears. The tips of which were pinked and pulsing, and Brittany suddenly wondered if they could fall off from being too cold or something. "I think we should head back." She offered, turning them to walk in the direction they had just came from.

Santana didn't know what to say. Every day Brittany shocked her with the things she knew. It really shouldn't have surprised her anymore. But Brittany never failed to sweep her off her feet. She felt like she was flying, and Brittany was her pilot. Santana shook her head, choosing to ignore how cheesy her mind's reasoning was, and followed Brittany back to the car. She wasn't exactly sure how December 5th was going to top today. But she was anxiously excited. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of this whole twenty-five days of dates thing a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Soft Pretzels and Cherry Icees**

Brittany opened her locker to find a bright, purple ball hanging on the inside of the door. Silver glitter swirled around the sides, circling into a heart, with the initials "S & B" sprawled inside. Her eyes lowered, her lips curling into a shy smile. She wanted to touch it, but she didn't want to ruin it. It was so pretty.

"Hey," Santana's voice spoke through Brittany's inner haze. She shut the door slightly, looking at the way Santana was leaning against the row of lockers. She wouldn't make eye contact with her, and her feet were shuffling against the tiles of the hallway. She was bashful. And nervous. And so adorable, that Brittany couldn't help the squeal that left her lips.

Santana looked up, their eyes meeting as people walked past them between classes. "I know, it's stupid. And really cheesy. God if word got out that not only does Santana Lopez make freaking Christmas ornaments, but actually put her initials inside of a heart, my life would be over." Santana huffed, her arms crossing over her chest. She watched as Brittany's eyes lowered to her lips, listening intently to everything she was saying.

"People will just think you're cute. Like I already do." Brittany beamed, opening her locker back up to stare at her present. "I love it San. It can go on our Christmas tree." Brittany muttered, watching as the glitter sparkled under the fluorescent hallway lights.

"The tree's already decorated Britt." Santana smiled, tugging on Brittany's arm so they could walk to class. But Brittany refused. She wanted to stare at it for little while longer.

"Not that tree. Our tree." Brittany emphasized the "our" part, her eyes widening as she brought her fingers up to twirl the shiny ball.

Santana's eyebrows pinched together before her eyes nearly bugged from her head. They didn't really speak about their future. Like ever. It was pretty much an unspoken rule. Don't speak about anything that could cause Santana to freak out. Even though she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else, long-term commitment was still scary. Right?

Brittany noticed that Santana hadn't said anything in a while, and she turned her head to see the panic written all over her face. Her grin only grew. "Relax baby. You know you can't wait to spend every Christmas with me. We'll have our own tree. And our own ornaments. Oh, and can we put tinsel on our tree? Mom never lets me put it on our family tree because she says Katie used to pull it off and play with it." Brittany rambled, watching as Santana's eyes tried to keep up with the conversation.

The bell for second period rang in the corridor, and Brittany turned to close her locker gently. She definitely did not want her present to break. Santana remained frozen, her face still pinched together in slight panic.

Brittany giggled. Kissed Santana's cheek. And skipped to class before Santana could even muster enough courage to say anything.

She gulped. Her throat very dry, and her skin hot. But her heart was telling her another thing. She wanted this. She wanted this more than anything she's ever wanted before. And she was not going to let her stupid insecurities ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

><p>"So I figured tonight we could go shopping for gifts. Not ours, since we'll be together. But for other people." Brittany mused, her arm looping around Santana's elbow as they walked toward the parking lot. They had gotten home pretty late last night, so Brittany had just spent the night. But she insisted on Santana still driving to school because that was tradition.<p>

And you don't monkey with tradition.

At least that's what Brittany says.

"Okay. I'll have to stop at the house to get my list." The words were out of Santana's mouth before she realized what she was saying.

Brittany froze, her lips parted so wide, Santana was afraid her cheeks would crack. "You have a list?" She repeated Santana's words. "That means you've thought about Christmas. Which means Miss Lopez, you're actually enjoying this holiday season."

"No I'm not." Santana immediately argued, tugging Brittany back into motion toward her car.

"Yes you are." Brittany teased, her face turning to press against Santana's cheek. "You're loving it. You're loving everything we do, and everything we're gonna do. You've made lists. You've probably already thought about what we're gonna do tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day after that…" Brittany teased into her skin, smiling against warm flesh.

"No I'm not." Santana argued again. Her face was pulled into a mock pout. All her walls were coming down. Every guard she had put up to protect herself was slowly crumbling. All because of a stupid holiday.

Except it was more than that. It was because of the bubbly blonde pulling her toward the car in excitement. It was because of the way Brittany made her want to be a better person. She wanted to experience everything with her. She wanted to start each day looking into those blue eyes, and fall asleep hearing the hum and beat of Brittany's heartbeat.

So if she had to suffer through putting up stupid Christmas lights, and walking around the mall with a bunch of bags that weren't for her, and kiss under the mistletoe, wait that's not a bad thing, but still. If she had to do those things because the person skipping next to her wanted to, she would, every single time.

"Just admit it." Brittany cooed into her ear, kissing the cold shell tenderly. "We can look at the diamonds like you like to do." Brittany breathed into her ear, tickling the back of her neck.

Santana smiled, her resolve fading remarkably. She shook her head, pulling her keys from the pocket of her Cheerios jacket. "Just get in the car, chicken nugget." Santana grinned, swatting at Brittany's behind playfully.

"Chicken nugget?" Brittany questioned, her eyes knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm hungry. We're stopping to get some chicken nuggets before we go." She winked, hopping into the driver's side.

Brittany wondered if that was supposed to be another sex metaphor, or if Santana really wanted some chicken nuggets. Last week Santana said she was hungry for some strawberry ice cream. But when Brittany got up from the bed to get some, Santana just laughed, pushed her back on the bed, and began to pull off her shorts. She didn't know where Santana came up with these connections. It would just be a lot easier if people said they wanted sex when they wanted sex.

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Brittany questioned, holding up a foot spa in the middle of Bed, Bath, and Beyond. "Lord Tubbington is always asking for a hot tub. He would love it." She beamed, turning the box around in her hands to examine the back.<p>

"I don't think so Britt." Santana chuckled, the image of Lord Tubbs looking like a drowned rat flashing in her mind.

Brittany pouted for a second before something else caught her eye over Santana's shoulder. Santana turned and watched as Brittany skipped over to a display of humidifiers. Santana shook her head. They really needed to leave this store. They were not going to find anything worthwhile as long as every display caught Brittany's attention.

"I think if you want to get your cat something, we should check out the pet store next door." Santana offered, knowing very well that Brittany wasn't going to leave the mall unless she had Lord Tubbington's present picked out.

"Okay," Brittany responded sadly, placing the frog humidifier she had been looking at back on the shelf.

They exited the store and turned to walk to the pet store when Brittany froze. Her eyes were large and bright, like one of her ingenious ideas had just popped into her head. "Um…I want to go check on something." She smiled, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Okay…" Santana hesitated, confused as to why Brittany's behavior had suddenly changed. If she wanted to go to another store, all she had to do was ask. "Which store do you want to go to then?"

Brittany whipped around to face Santana, her expression soft and unreadable. "Actually, I want to go alone." She mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek. "It's a present…for my mom." She nodded, her smile lifting as she spoke more clearly and confidently. "And I want it to be special. So I want to pick it out by myself." She finished, her eyes darting from Santana to the people walking past them as they stood in the mall.

"Okay…" Santana breathed. She was confused as to why Brittany wanted to go shopping, and now all of a sudden wanted to be by herself. Then it hit her. Brittany wanted to by her a present. But she was trying to be sneaky. And it was adorable. She couldn't take that from her. "Okay," she nodded again. "How bout I'll go get us a soft pretzel and we can meet in the food court." She smiled, her hand coming to squeeze Brittany's before she turned and walked away.

Brittany bounced on her feet, her smile wide as she quickly turned and sprinted towards the store she knew would have what she wanted.

Santana shuffled around the crowds of people doing their holiday shopping. Older couples pushed around strollers, bags handing off the handle, their kids screaming to be held. Santana shuddered, rolling her eyes as they passed. She saw the twenty-somethings and how they couldn't walk two steps without kissing each other. She passed a jewelry store and spotted a nervous guy picking out a ring, the sales person's smile wide and ecstatic.

Everybody seemed to be crazy. As if one day out of the year brought out the worst in people. This is definitely why she didn't go shopping on Black Friday. Too many crazy people fighting over sales that weren't really that good anyways. A teenager bumped into her, his eyes immediately falling to her chest as he apologized, a plastic bag from FYE draped over his wrist.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing, before turning and continuing past Forever 21. She paused, looking through the display windows at the winter arrangements. She could go in, use her dad's credit card, and still have time to meet Britt if she hurried. But she didn't really feel like trying anything on. It was a good hair day.

She got in line at Auntie Anne's, scanning the menu for the pretzel she knew Brittany loved. She actually hated it. She preferred cinnamon sugar. Or even original. But Brittany loved garlic.

"Can I have one garlic pretzel, and a cherry Icee?" Santana ordered. The person behind the cashier punched a few keys on the register, told Santana her total, and gladly accepted the ten-dollar bill she thrust in his direction. She pocketed her change, and waited for the pretzel as she sipped on the red straw. Brittany got the pretzel. She got the Icee.

As she walked toward the food court, a small kiosk in the middle of the mall caught her attention. The uniquely shaped silver spoke to her, and she was intrigued. She had never seen them before. And she really wanted to know what they meant.

"Excuse me, sir. What are these?" She questioned, stepping closer to the stand. The foreign man grinned at her, speaking quick and full of cheer. He explained to her the symbol, and what the actual piece of jewelry meant. And she nodded her head and listened, her eyes never leaving the shiny metal.

After he was done explaining, she immediately asked how much. She was a little surprised by the total, but shook her head. It was worth it. She pulled out the rest of the cash in her pocket and asked for one of the smaller pieces. He smiled, boxed and bagged it, and handed it to her.

"For someone special?" He asked, his eyes were soft and full of joy.

"Very special." She smiled, taking the bag from his hand and turning to walk toward the food court to meet Brittany.

"Merry Christmas," he called behind her.

"You too." It was definitely going to be the best Christmas ever now.

* * *

><p>"Did you find what you were looking for?" Santana asked as Brittany sat down opposite her. Santana slid the bag with her pretzel in it, watching as Brittany's eyes lit up.<p>

"Is it garlic?" She asked, her shopping bags dropping to the ground as she picked up the pretzel.

"Of course. It's your favorite." Santana smiled, sipping at the last of her Icee. She watched Brittany tear off a piece and drop it into her mouth. It curled as she chewed, remnants of the garlic powder on her lips.

Brittany grinned and swallowed. "Now I'm thirsty," she giggled, taking another bite.

Santana looked around the food court and spotted a Burger King. "Do you want a soda?" She asked, before remembering she didn't have any more cash.

"Nah," Brittany shook her head. "I have water in the car. You'll just have to put up with my garlic breath for a little." She winked as she swallowed another large bite of pretzel. Santana watched as the piece bulged out her throat on its way down.

"Are you even chewing?" She chuckled. Brittany just smiled, nodding her head before exaggerating her chewing to prove her point.

"What did you buy?" Brittany asked around a mouthful of dough, noticing the bag in Santana's hand.

Santana immediately tried to hide it under the table, swinging it around her knee. "Nothing." Her eyes snapped to the family of five sitting next to them, watching as one of their children stuffed a piece of Chinese chicken into her mouth, using her fingers as utensils. "Gross." She breathed, turning back to face a beaming Brittany.

"Don't lie. You think she's cute." Brittany cooed, dropping the last of the pretzel in her mouth with a satisfied grin.

"I don't know what planet you've been living on. But I do not think kids are cute. They're always dirty. And they can't take care of themselves. They're disgusting." Santana rolled her eyes. Maybe she thought they were cute, in that weird I'll-be-the-cool-older-cousin-way. But that didn't mean they weren't disgusting.

"You'll think our kids are cute." Brittany commented, watching as the little girl shoved another piece of chicken into her mouth, the honey glaze covering her small, pink lips.

"What?" Santana almost barked. This was the second time today Brittany brought up the future. And this time she included kids? Hell no. Santana Lopez was not having kids of her own. No. Way. In. Hell.

Brittany turned back around, grinning wider when she saw that familiar panic settle on Santana's face. "Baby. You have to stop panicking whenever I mention the future. You're stuck with me. For life." Brittany added, licking the last remains of garlic from her lips. "Besides. Panicking only leads to heart attacks. And obesity." She concluded with a roll of her shoulders.

"What?" Santana repeated, so confused as to how this conversation started, and where it was going.

Brittany chuckled and reached under the table to tap at Santana's knee. "Relax. Okay." Brittany reassured, her eyes swimming with a mixture of love and trust. When Santana nodded, she tapped again before retreating her hand. "Good. Now, I want to get Lord Tubbington a Kindle and then we can leave."

"Brittany, why on Earth would you get him a Kindle?" Santana cocked her head, waiting for the explanation as to why a cat could possibly need an electronic reader.

"He says he needs to improve his SAT scores so the Tabby down the street will go on a date with him." Brittany answered simply, like the answer was obvious and all cats asked for such things as Christmas gifts.

Santana didn't have an answer. She never did when it came to Brittany and Lord Tubbington. They have a very special relationship. And who was she to question it. So she just nodded, grabbed the empty pretzel bag to throw away, and stood up to follow Brittany to wherever she led.

The bag with Brittany's present swung at her side, hitting her thigh and reminding her that it didn't matter. None of the crazies in the mall that ran around like the world was ending. None of the sales and pressures to get the best and most expensive gifts for family members. None of the anxiety for the Christmas Eve Lopez family dinner. None of it mattered. Besides the little gift that hung off her arm. Because she couldn't wait to see the look on Brittany's face when she opened it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brittany leaned in to whisper in her ear, startling her as she was pulled from her inner monologue.

"Nothing. Just what you got me in that black bag." Santana smirked, eyeing the way Brittany's face widened in shock as she realized she wasn't as sneaky as she thought.

"Coal." Brittany immediately answered. "I got you coal. Because you're not being very nice." She pouted, pulling her arms into her sides.

Santana smirked and turned her head to whisper in Brittany's ear. "Well as long as we give Santa a reason to bring me it, like buying something from Victoria's Secret, I think I'll be okay with a little coal." She breathed, her raspy voice hitting Brittany low in her stomach.

She gulped, swallowing hard as her eyes widened with arousal. "You know. I think they're having a sale today." Brittany grinned, yanking hard on Santana's arm in the direction they just came from.

Santana just chuckled, her feet following quickly behind. She loved when Brittany wore that purple and black corset for Halloween freshman year. It made her boobs pop. And when she discovered the matching panties and black straps down her creamy thighs when they fooled around after Puck's party, she had nearly fainted.

Santana gasped to herself. She wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea to go to Victoria's Secret anymore. She knew if Brittany tried anything on, or even pointed at anything, Santana would have a hard time not taking her in the middle of the store.

Maybe all the craziness of Christmas shopping was starting to get to her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this one is a little late. I've been a little busy with school. Please don't die by cuteness overload :) Jk. I'm happy to hear you guys are enjoying this. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Gingerbread Men<strong>

"Don't you think it's a little early to make Christmas cookies?" Santana stood in the doorway to Brittany's kitchen, watching as Brittany ran around the room gathering ingredients. Blonde hair whipped from cabinet to cabinet. Bags, boxes, and containers pulled from their places.

"We make them now, so we can enjoy them throughout December. It's very simple." Brittany chimed, as she reached into the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk, butter, and the carton of eggs.

Santana rolled her eyes and moved into the kitchen to help. She definitely did not want to hear that some girl set her house on fire trying to bake Christmas cookies on the evening news. "What else do you need?" she smiled, leaning over Brittany's shoulder to look at the recipe on the counter.

"Um…" Brittany's brow scrunched as she read over the recipe. She wasn't kidding when she said they were confusing. It was the way they were written. Like half lists, half paragraphs. And most of the time, it never turned out like the picture. She pressed her lips together as her pointer finger skimmed the paper, mentally checking off everything she had. "I think I got it all."

Santana nodded her head, placing a kiss at the base of Brittany's neck where it met her shoulder. "Isn't your mom going to be mad that we messed up her kitchen?"

Brittany turned around, her back pressed against the counter, her hands gripping Santana's waist and pulling her close. "They're out for the evening." She smiled, toying with the hem of Santana's shirt.

"What about the rugrat?" Santana husked, her hands coming to rest around Brittany's waist, her lips parting in a playful smirk.

"She's with them. They're visiting my Aunt in Cincinnati." Brittany smiled, her finger running up warm skin as she slipped beneath the cotton fabric.

"Why didn't you go?" Santana's eyebrows rose in confusion, her eyes searching Brittany's.

"Told them I had Cheerios practice." Brittany winked before leaning down and pressing her lips against Santana's. She was soft, but firm. Parting slightly to pull Santana's bottom lip between her own.

"Mhm," Santana rolled her hips into Brittany's, her hands locking between Brittany's back and the counter. "I think I like this better than baking." She breathed, as her lips ghosted across Brittan's jaw.

Brittany giggled. "That's because you haven't baked with me before." Brittany removed her hand from underneath Santana's shirt and pushed against her hips. "It's like the most awesomest thing." She smiled, her eyes slowly brightening from clouded grey to vibrant blue.

Santana looked at her skeptically. She began to pout when Brittany turned around to read the first instruction.

"Plus. Cooking is a total amphetamine." She called over her shoulder, moving to grab the large bowl she had placed on the counter.

"A what?" Santana questioned, moving to Brittany's side as she began to open the milk.

"You know. One of those things that are not sexual, but help turn people on." Brittany mused, pouring the milk into the measuring cup.

"You mean an aphrodisiac?" Santana giggled, before she actually thought about what Brittany was saying. She froze, her mouth quickly drying as images of Brittany covered in cookie batter, her own tongue cleaning her off.

She coughed, trying to clear her head as she watched Brittany pour the milk into the bowl. "Alright. How can I help?"

Brittany chuckled. She set the measuring cup back on the counter before moving to the kitchen pantry next to the refrigerator. Santana watched as she pulled out a red apron, grinning wide as she walked back to Santana.

"Turn around," she smiled. Santana rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Brittany flung the apron around Santana's front, tying the strands together at the base of her neck. "There." Brittany patted the knot, spinning Santana around by her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna make a mess Britt." Santana smiled, watching as Brittany's eyes flickered down to her lips as she spoke.

"I know." Brittany swatted Santana's shoulder before bouncing back over to the kitchen counter. "You just look really hot. Being all Susey homemaker and stuff." She winked over her shoulder.

Santana blushed, her chin tucking to her chest as she played with her fingers in front of her. She couldn't stop the way her heart plummeted to her stomach, or the way her mouth broke out in a huge, dopey grin. The idea of playing house with Brittany, watching her add ingredients one by one, her tongue rolling between her lips in concentration, it sent a shiver down her spine. She'd have to make sure Brittany didn't add the eggshells, or use salt instead of sugar. But Santana figured there were a lot worse things they could be doing.

She walked up behind Brittany, wrapping her arms around her tiny middle. "What kind are we making?" She breathed into the sweet skin of Brittany's shoulder. It still smelled like vanilla body wash. It was beyond her control when her tongue parted plump lips to see if the skin actually tasted like vanilla.

It did.

Brittany shivered, her hands coming to rest on Santana's in the middle of her stomach. "Gingerbread men. Cause it's always fun to decorate them, and make them have silly faces."

Santana laughed into Brittany's back, resting her cheek against the fabric of her t-shirt. "Okay." She squeezed Brittany once more before untangling her arms, and moving to stand by her side. "How can I help?"

Brittany looked down at the paper, her finger scrolling to find the next step. "It says we have to add a cup of sugar, a teaspoon of vanilla, and two eggs." She read, her face full of concentration. "I already added the milk." She finished, her tone very serious compared to what it had just been a few seconds ago.

Santana nodded, reaching for the bottle of vanilla. She smiled up at Brittany when she felt her eyes upon her. Her cheeks pinked as pure blue stared back at her. "What?" She asked bashfully, her shoulders shrugging.

Brittany shook her head before leaning down to leave a quick kiss on Santana's lips. "Nothing." She smiled, resuming her position as she grabbed the carton of eggs. "Now these are the hard part. Mom always said it's very important to crack them in a separate bowl. Just to make sure there are no shells." Brittany instructed as she reached for a small ceramic bowl.

Santana poured the vanilla into a teaspoon, adding the tiny amount of liquid to the large bowl that already contained the milk. She walked the used spoon to the sink, and watched carefully as Brittany cracked one of the eggs over the rim of the bowl.

Her eyes were narrowed and her tongue was pressed tightly between thin lips as she separated the shell, watching as the slimy orange fell to the bowl beneath her hands. She smirked to herself, completely unaware that Santana was watching her every move. Brittany set the cracked eggshell on the counter and picked up the other egg. Feeling more confident, she cracked this one a little quicker, pulling apart the shell with a little more force.

"Shit." She cursed, dropping the shell next to other. Santana watched as she lowered her head to examine the goopy liquid in the bowl.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a small smile, walking back toward the counter Brittany was working at.

"I think I got some shell in it." She pouted, swirling the contents around as she looked for solid white.

Santana chucked as she reached toward the bowl. "Let me see." She offered, smiling when Brittany handed it to her. Santana spotted a tiny shard and reached in with her finger. "It's just a little piece. No big." She assured, handing the bowl back to her with a playful wink.

Brittany added the eggs to the larger bowl, her eyes wide like a child at a zoo. Like she was seeing all of this for the first time, even though Santana knew Brittany helped her mom bake cookies every year. None of this was new. But the innocence in Brittany's eyes, and the way she acted nervous before adding each ingredient, it tugged at Santana's stomach and swelled her heart.

Brittany wanted this time to be perfect, because this was the first time she was making cookies with Santana. She knew it when Brittany almost dropped the bag of sugar from the pantry because she read the label over and over to make sure it wasn't the salt. She was trying to be perfect, and that thought alone was causing Santana's stomach to act like an Olympic gymnast.

She leaned against the counter as she watched Brittany place the large bowl under the mixer, lowering the hands, and locking it in place. The silent hum was comforting. She momentarily closed her eyes, envisioning things she was always scared to envision. Seeing a future she always wanted, but was scared to voice in fear of it being taken from her.

"Crap." The outburst pulled Santana from her daydreaming, her eyes snapping open to find Brittany sprinting from the counter to the cabinet on the opposite wall. "I forgot the ginger. And the cinnamon." She searched the spices until she found the ones she wanted, leaping back across the kitchen to measure out the amount she needed.

"Now we have to wait till it's all mixed together. Then we add the flour." Brittany instructed, pulling the bag of flour from the pantry. "The messy part." She added, dropping the sack to the counter with a heavy thud, a puff of white powder erupting from the top.

"Maybe I should do this part." Santana offered, eyeing the way Brittany was eyeing the flour. She knew that brain. She knew what it was capable of. Hell, Brittany was the only one who thought the food fight at the beginning of the year was a great way to meet new people.

Santana would rather leave this kitchen without flour caked to her skin.

Too late.

A wad of flour smacked against her cheek, sending a cloud of smoke into the air as it fell to the ground below. Santana's eyes were wide with shock.

Brittany however was laughing.

And reaching for another handful.

The second ball hit Santana's chest, the powder sticking to her skin, as the rest billowed into the air and dropped to the kitchen floor.

"Oops." Was all Santana heard, her eyes closed for fear of going blind or some shit.

When she finally opened them, after a few moments of no other attacks, she was met with pleading and innocent blue.

Brittany immediately noticed the darkness staring back at her. Her face fell into an apologetic smirk. She watched as Santana took a few steps toward her, revenge clearly written across her tanned cheeks. Brittany smirked. "I'd like you to think very hard about your next move Miss Lopez." She warned, a ball of powder still cradled in one of her hands.

Santana eyed it once before continuing toward the devilish blonde that was trying to play the innocent victim card.

Brittany giggled at the thought of Santana acting like a black panther, stalking its prey. Then she gulped. The panther was coming at her. She shrieked, spinning and running around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't think so." Santana called, reaching into the abandoned bag and pulling out her own handful. She turned and stared across the island separating them, matching grins upon their face.

Santana darted to the left, another shriek escaping Brittany's lips as she ran in the opposite direction. The comforting hum of the mixer played in the background as clouds of powder lingered in the air, cakes of it laying on the counters and floor as they chased each other around the room.

* * *

><p>"I think we should get cleaned up as they're cooking." Santana smiled, watching as Brittany closed the oven door and turned the chicken timer.<p>

Brittany looked back at her, dark hair sprinkled with white. Her face and neck covered in the caked powder. She was pretty sure she looked the same. "Probably a good idea." She nodded, turning toward the adjacent bathroom.

Santana followed after, immediately laughing when she noticed their appearance in the bathroom mirror.

"We look like crack addicts. You know, the ones that not only snort it but bathe in it." Brittany mused, laughing at the way Santana smiled behind the layer of white. "Here," she softened, picking up the hand towel by the sink. She ran it under warm water, wringing the excess into the drain.

Brittany brought the washcloth to Santana's face, her lips parted in a sweet smile as she began to wipe away the layers of powder. "There you are." She grinned, her eyes bright and warm as swipe by swipe she uncovered her girlfriend's face.

Santana sighed, her cheeks warm with love. She was actually kind of thankful Brittany couldn't see them clearly right now. It would have been rather embarrassing. The softness of Brittany's touch, the way she was taking care of her in that loving kind of way. It was tickling her insides, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms, and her cheeks to flush.

Brittany added a light tap to the tip of Santana's nose as she finished, rinsing the cloth in the sink. "We'll have to shower when we're done to get the rest." Brittany added, bringing the washcloth to her own face to wipe away the flour.

"I think I'm more than okay with that." Santana smirked, which turned into an animated laugh when she caught the look in Brittany's eye.

* * *

><p>"I want this one to have a bow tie. It could be the Blaine cookie." Brittany reasoned, drawing a bowtie around the neck of the gingerbread man on the tray in front of her with purple icing.<p>

Santana just chuckled and shook her head, adding red eyes to the one in front of her.

"Oh," Brittany almost shouted, forcing Santana to pause her masterpiece to look over at her. "I have like the greatest idea. We should make one for each of the members of the Glee Club. And give it to them as Christmas presents." Brittany rambled, the tube of icing in her hand dripping a little as she squeezed in excitement.

"Britt. Christmas is still like twenty days away. The cookies will go bad by then." Santana reasoned, turning back down toward the tray of decorated cookies.

"Well we can give it to them early then. Come on, San. They'll love it." Brittany pleaded, her lip puffed in protest.

"Brittany. I am not making cookies to look like the misfits we sing with. A. Because that's freaking creepy. Like an edible voodoo doll or something. B. Because I would never hear the end of it if we did." Santana shook her head. She didn't need those freaks actually thinking they were all friends now or something.

"A. You have made a voodoo doll. Of Rachel Berry." Brittany began, grinning when she heard the sigh of embarrassment come from Santana. "B. I know you'd actually love it if they all loved your cookies." Brittany finished, completing her bow tie with a satisfied smile.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes in defeat. "I get to do all the girls then." Santana blurted, before realizing just how bad that actually sounded. She caught the look in Brittany's eyes, the widest grin upon her face. "You know what I mean." Santana tried to explain.

"I think someone's been thinking a little too much about Berry and those knee high socks." Brittany giggled, drawing thick, black lines above the eyes of her Blaine cookie.

"That's gross." Santana spat, her voice thick with disgust. "We both know I'm more of an ass girl." Santana winked at Brittany, whose ears were now coloring very pink.

"This means that I get to do all the boys." Brittany smiled playfully. She didn't need to look up to know that Santana's face had a permanent scowl on it.

"Maybe we should alternate." Santana concluded quickly, grabbing a new cookie to begin adding a short crop of blonde hair.

Brittany giggled, looking over as she finished to see Santana concentrating on what she assumed to be the Quinn cookie. She knew Santana would be a perfectionist about the cookies now. Since they were going to be a gift, she knew Santana would put her heart into making them perfect.

Because Santana Lopez never half-assed a gift.

And Brittany loved putting her girlfriend up to the challenge. She watched as Santana ran the back of her hand across her brow, sighing when she added the last of yellow to the head.

Brittany licked her lips, and quickly tried to finish the rest of the cookies. She loved when Santana focused. When she put her all into things. It was very sexy.

And now, Brittany really wanted to get to the shower portion of their evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Mistletoe**

"Look up." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana froze halfway through shutting her locker. She turned to look at Brittany's wide grin and shining eyes. She chuckled, flicking her eyes up to see what Brittany was talking about. Dangling from slender fingers was mistletoe, swinging back and forth above her head as Brittany giggled next to her.

"Brittany…" Santana sighed, looking back at Brittany. "We can't."

"Who says?" Brittany pouted, her arm still outstretched above them. "Besides. You have to kiss under mistletoe. It's a rule." Brittany's grinned returned in a blink of an eye.

Santana smiled at the way Brittany could move from one emotion to the next so quickly, like someone was painting her face like a clown. "Britt. We're in the middle of the hallway." Santana tried to reason. They weren't a secret anymore. But she still felt weird showing affection in public. She wasn't ashamed or anything. She just didn't want to draw any more attention to them.

"Sooooo," Brittany whined. She bounced on the balls of her feet, the piece of mistletoe still dangling above their heads. When Santana still eyed her warily, she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You can't avoid it all day. You're gonna cave eventually." She winked, turning on her heels and skipping to class.

Santana shook her head, her heart crashing against the inside of her chest like a wrecking ball. Did Brittany just say she was going to hang mistletoe above her head all day? She would have found the whole idea adorable, if it didn't totally freak her out. This was Lima they were talking about. Even Kurt and Blaine never kissed at school. Brittany wouldn't make her do that, would she?

She was sort of shaking, sort of vomiting in her mouth, and sort of smiling like an idiot. Brittany had that affect on her.

She just learned to deal with it.

When she really thought about it, Santana wanted nothing more than to pretend they didn't live in the homophobia capital of the world. She would love nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend like any other happy couple that littered the halls of McKinley. I mean, her and Brittany kissing was far more appealing than the ogre and the hobbit.

She smiled to herself as she closed her locker. The pleats of her Cheerios skirt swatted against her thighs as she walked to Math. Maybe she could make this into a game. She was always giving into Brittany so damn easily. It was Brittany's turn to squirm and plead. It was Santana's turn to toy with Brittany.

* * *

><p>Santana emerged from Math class, a bored scowl painted across her face. She didn't understand why someone needed to know the derivative of an equation unless they planned on being an engineer or something. And it's not like people couldn't use a freaking calculator when they needed to divide something. The way she saw it, Math Class was a freaking waste of time. Just another way for teachers to permanently bore students instead of actually learning something that was worthwhile.<p>

She walked toward the Cheerios locker room, her backpack slung over one shoulder as she pushed open the metal door. It swung back in place, her feet carrying her to her locker to change for gym class. She hated the stupid uniforms they had to wear. One girl got picked on last year because her shorts were too long, so now they all had to wear the same thing.

Even though there was a separate locker room for gym class, her and Brittany always changed in the Cheerios locker room. Privacy.

She unzipped the side of her skirt, allowing it to fall to the ground in a sprawled heap. She bent down to pull on her shorts when the sound of the door sliding open echoed in the room.

"Hey." Brittany called, her lips and eyes smiling as she walked toward the bench. She dropped her backpack to the ground, her legs hopping over the bench as she plopped down on it. "You're already changing." She pouted, watching as Santana pulled the shorts to her waist.

"Yeah. I got out of class early." Santana called over her shoulder as she reached into her locker for her gym shirt. Her hands gripped the hem of her top, pulling it over her head in one fluid motion.

Brittany's eyes raked over the muscles in Santana's back. They rippled as she moved, like a disturbed pond. They flecked and relaxed as she leant forward to put her top in her locker. The ridges of her spine and ribs poked out behind caramel flesh, begging to be touched. Brittany licked her lips, her breathing growing unsteady as she caught a glimpse of Santana's bra covered chest before she pulled the gym shirt over her head.

Once it was in place, she turned to find Brittany staring, an immediate flush invading her cheeks when she noticed she had been caught. Brittany turned her head shyly, standing to move to her locker. She changed quickly, noticing Santana watching intently out of the corner of her eye.

Santana chuckled, sitting on the bench as she retied her sneakers. She noticed pale legs move to stand in front of her. She heard the faint heavenly giggle she had learned to love and adore. When her shoes were in place, she patted her thighs before looking up. There, dangled above her head, was that mocking piece of plant. Santana's eyes narrowed, her lips curling.

Round two.

"There's no one around." Brittany prompted, her eyebrows wiggled above her baby blues.

Santana smiled as she leaned forward, Brittany's eyes already closed and her lips puckered. Right before their lips were going to meet, Santana moved to the side. Her lips grazed the shell of Brittany's ear. "We're gonna be late." She whispered, kissing the skin below Brittany's ear.

"That's teasing San," Brittany whined. Her hands gripped her hips as she watched Santana jump up from the bench and head to the door.

Santana winked over her shoulder, swaying her hips as she walked in the way she knew Brittany couldn't resist. "I've never heard you complain about my pleasing though." She husked, turning back around when Brittany's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened to the color of a red M&M.

Brittany rolled her eyes before walking in Santana's wake to gym class. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Santana always gave her a kiss before gym class.

Wait a second. Brittany froze before she reached the door. Santana was acting different. She was purposely teasing. But Brittany didn't understand why.

Well two could play at that game.

* * *

><p>After gym class, Brittany waved the mistletoe above her head as she changed. Santana thought she would put it down to change, but somehow she managed to get dressed with one arm dangled above her head.<p>

Damn her and her dancer flexibility.

As they walked down the hallway, Brittany hovered the mistletoe above them. As the sat in History, she placed it on the desk in front of them. "I don't want Mr. Blackman thinking I have a question the whole period." She whispered, smiling when Santana just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Santana watched as Brittany scribbled on the notebook in front of her, concentrating on the lesson about the Mayans. She watched as the fro of Brittany's ridiculous pen waved in the air as it moved. Santana remembered when Brittany had gotten it. She actually bought a whole pack. They had been at Target looking at bathing suits, which was a little odd since it was like April. But there's nothing wrong with getting a head start.

Brittany had spotted them as they were standing in line to check out. She insisted that they would help her get all A's. Obviously Santana couldn't resist that logic.

"Santana." The low voice rang in her ear, pulling her from her memory. She blinked, moving her eyes to the front of the classroom where her teacher was staring at her. Actually, the whole class was staring at her.

"What?" She barked, her head cocked to the side.

"I asked if you knew the name of the Mayan calendar." His eyebrow arched on his forehead.

"Nope. Sorry." Santana smirked, looking back down at her blank page of notes. The green on the desk caught her eye, and she couldn't help but soften her attitude. She knew she couldn't keep fighting it for much longer. Plus, who could honestly resist kissing those lips? It was like a sin against nature.

The bell rang, the rest of the class gathering their stuff before they exited. Santana stuffed her notebook back in her backpack, Brittany doing the same. She stood, her pinkie outstretched for Brittany to wrap hers around it. Brittany eyed it, her lips curling. "I thought today was act like not girlfriends day." Brittany mocked, her eyes confident and bright.

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly what I said." Santana knew she shouldn't have started a battle with Brittany. Brittany always won.

"Well. Until you honor the tradition of Christmas and kiss me under the mistletoe. I'm not touching you." Brittany smiled, her hand on her hip to solidify her point.

Santana's eyes went wide before narrowing. "You couldn't last a day without touching me." Santana chuckled as they exited the classroom, and headed to glee club.

"Is that what you think?" Brittany cocked her head to the side, her lips tugging and pulling into a devilish grin. Santana gulped. It had been a long time since she had seen that look on Brittany's face. Santana nodded a little less confidently. "Let's make a bet." Brittany's eyes brightened.

"A what?" Santana looked at her in disbelief as they rounded a corner in the hallway.

"A bet. Who will cave first." Brittany grinned, her thumbs looped around the straps of her backpack.

"What do I get when I win?" Santana smirked. She liked the idea of Brittany having to do something for her.

"If you win," Brittany clarified. Santana watched as her eyes moved from side to side as she thought about it. "If you win…I'll…I'll have to do that thing you asked me to do last week."

Santana's eyes went wide as she stumbled a little. Brittany giggled, knowing exactly what was going through her girlfriend's mind. Santana shook her head and straightened herself up. "Okay. If you win…I'll give you one of my award winning massages." Santana smirked. It was a win-win situation for her.

"Deal." Brittany blurted, holding out her hand for Santana to shake.

"Nice try," Santana winked. "But you're not gonna get me to lose that quickly." She smirked as they walked into the choir room.

"But we have to shake on it, or it doesn't count." Brittany whined. Her hand remained open between them, waiting patiently for Santana to finalize their bet.

"Fine." Santana rolled her eyes and placed her hand in Brittany's as she shook it with excitement.

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't let up on the mistletoe.<p>

"Santana, you're just being cruel." Rachel added when Brittany's bottom lip had quivered after another no.

"Shut it Berry." Santana shot back, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She should have known everyone would be on Brittany's side. She knew it probably did look ridiculous that not only was Brittany carrying around mistletoe, but also that Santana wasn't acting upon it.

"All I know is, if Finn had thought of such a romantic gesture, I wouldn't be wasting my day refusing to kiss him. I thought you were done hiding." Rachel joked, but it didn't sit well with Santana. They obviously didn't know about the bet. But she didn't need to bring up the past. She had grown up. She had accepted it. That didn't mean it was okay for the midget to throw her past back in her face.

"Well at least I don't need a step stool to kiss Brittany. I'm surprised you even know what your boyfriend's face actually looks like." Santana scoffed.

Brittany wanted to reach out to stroke her thigh to calm her down. She hated when Santana got upset, especially over something Rachel Berry said. It was always pointless, and it only served to make Santana angry for hours after school.

So she lowered the mistletoe to her lap. She would stop teasing for now. Just during glee rehearsal. Then the teasing was back on.

* * *

><p>Santana dropped her bag by her bedroom door, immediately plopping down on her bed headfirst. "Ugh," She let out a tired gasp. "I'm so sick of Coach's wind sprints."<p>

Brittany smiled, joining her on the bed as she pulled her legs underneath her Indian style. Her eyes roamed over toned legs, the thin layer of sweat still coating them, making them extra appealing. Her hand twitched, but she forced it to remain in her lap. She refused to lose the bet.

Santana saw her looking, and decided that this was her chance to win. She turned over on her back, tugging at the zipper of her skirt.

"What…what are you doing?" Brittany stuttered, watching as the red and white material began to lower down tanned skin.

"Changing. I don't want to be in this stupid uniform anymore." Santana smirked. Brittany watched as her eyes darkened, disappearing as her grin grew. She licked her lips and swallowed, watching as Santana sat up to begin lowering the zipper of her top.

She should look away, but she couldn't. It was torture, but it was impossible to not watch. Before Brittany realized, Santana was sipping before her in just her black bra and red spanks. Her delicious abs flexed with each breath, her chest pushing out her breasts in a tantalizing manner.

"This totally isn't fair," Brittany gulped.

Santana noticed the tight grip Brittany had on her thighs, obviously forcing herself from touching. Santana smirked, reaching up to pull the hair tie from dark locks. Brittany's eyes widened as her hair fell to her shoulders.

"Totally. Totally not fair." She gulped again, eyes raking over defined collarbones.

"You can totally touch Britt." Santana husked in her full raspy voice. She knew it wouldn't take much longer for Brittany to give in. "We can totally shower since practice ran late, and we didn't get a chance to at school." Santana offered.

"Saaaan." Brittany whined. She really didn't want to lose. But she was having a really hard time resisting.

"Come on. You always win." Santana laughed, hoping Brittany would lose because she really wanted that shower.

"But I really want to win this one." Brittany spoke to her chest, only making Santana laugh harder.

"And why is that?" Santana wondered as she got off the bed, her back facing Brittany as her hands went to the clasp of her bra.

"Because I really want to kiss you under the mistletoe." She breathed. Blue eyes watched as black lace fell to Santana's feet. Santana walked to Brittany's book bag, bending down to unzip the main pocket.

Brittany let out a tiny moan. Santana was bending over, topless, her ass on full display. This was definitely the ultimate torture. Not even the time she had to pull Lord Tubbington from under her bed could compare to this.

Santana turned, her hands behind her back as she walked back to the bed. Brittany's eyes remained on her uncovered chest, a warmth spreading from Santana's cheeks to her lower stomach.

"Britt," she coaxed, watching as Brittany slowly lifted her gaze to Santana's face. "Kiss me." She instructed.

Brittany followed Santana's eyes, watching as she pulled the mistletoe from behind her back to dangle above her head. She smiled, shifting off the bed to stand in front of Santana.

"We'll both win, okay?" Santana's voice was softer. Almost shy.

Brittany's hands went to grip bare hips, pulling Santana closer to her front. She nodded, her lips moving against Santana's before Santana had a chance to pull away. Her hands clawed at Santana's back, wanting more.

"You still totally owe me a kiss at school though." Brittany breathed into the skin of Santana's neck as Santana's fingers worked the zipper of Brittany's skirt.

"And why is that?" Santana chuckled, hands tugging the skirt off pale hips.

"Because you made me wait all day. And that was just mean." Brittany reasoned, sucking on the spot below Santana's ear that drove her crazy.

Santana shivered. She pulled Brittany's cheerleading top over her head before dragging her towards the bathroom. Punishments could wait. Right now, she deserved her prize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Lost**

"We're lost." Brittany stated, watching trees fly by the passenger window as Santana continued to drive. The headlights of Santana's car provided little light on the back road.

"We're not lost." Santana argued, even though her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. Her eyes flickered to the right and left as she turned around the bend in the road.

"We've been driving for over two hours now." Brittany knew they were lost. Brittany knew Santana knew they were lost. Brittany also knew Santana wasn't going to admit they were lost. Mostly because Santana was the one who insisted she knew where they were going.

"I told you. We're taking the back way home." Santana breathed between clenched teeth. So what if it had been her idea to take Brittany to the Indiana border because she knew Brittany wanted to see every state before she died. So what if the border was almost two hours from Lima, and they couldn't actually stay in the new state very long since it was a school night. And so what if they had gotten off the highway to stop so Santana could pee, and now they were trying to navigate back roads because Santana's GPS had died and she forgot the charger.

This totally wasn't her fault.

And they totally weren't lost.

"We should stop and ask for directions." Brittany mumbled, bringing her thumb to her mouth so she could chew at the skin around her nail. She didn't really like the idea of being lost. Santana had made her watch some horror movie last Halloween about some couple that got lost, and they ended up dying. She wasn't sure how, because she spent most of the time hiding in Santana's armpit, but it definitely made her scared to get lost.

"I'm not stopping and asking for directions." Santana looked to her right, her face stern and lips pressed tight.

But Brittany saw the flicker of hesitation in those dark eyes. They told her that yeah maybe they were lost, but she wasn't going to lose her dignity by asking for directions. Brittany smiled softly, her head lying back against the seat. "Would it really be so bad to ask for directions?" She asked timidly, her hand brushing blonde hair off her shoulders.

"Yes it would. We don't know what kind of people live around here. It's Western Ohio Britt. I'd rather take my chances with the dark road than ask some toothless hobo where the highway is." Santana ranted, her attention going back to the road ahead as they flew around another bend.

"But San. Our parents are going to get worried. And what if the hobo is really nice? Besides. I really, really have to pee." Brittany pleaded, her eyes growing wide like a begging kitten.

"Hold it." Was all Santana said on the matter before turning the volume up on the radio. They had already been through every song on Santana's iPod, so she hit scan to search for a quality radio station. She wasn't going to hold her breath though. They were pretty much in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

They drove in silence, Brittany's legs bobbing up and down as she tried to distract herself from having to go to the bathroom. She watched things pass by the window, hoping that they would eventually run into a sign or something to point them on their way. It really was getting late. And if she didn't get home soon, she wouldn't be able to turn on her Scooby Doo night light for Lord Tubbington.

The car rolled to a stop at a stop sign. Santana turned to look down the road to her right, and then turned to look down her left. Nothing. Just more trees and more nothing. She sighed heavily. Maybe they did need to stop and ask someone for directions.

But the problem was, there wasn't even a single house to stop and ask.

"Are we lost yet?" Brittany asked shyly, watching as Santana's face contorted into a mix of fear and mock confidence.

Santana looked over at her, and slowly nodded. "Yeah baby. We're lost." She breathed, her eyes closing. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Brittany's hand shot over to cup the side of Santana's face, her thumb stroking her cheek gently. "It's fine. We just need to ask someone for help." She reassured. The minimal moonlight peaking through the windshield made Brittany's blue eyes twinkle, like the hundred plus stars visible in the clear sky.

Santana wished it were comforting. Any other day it would have been. Brittany's touch, the way she was looking at her. Hell, even her simple presence would be calming to Santana.

But not now. They were freaking lost. Santana wasn't even sure they were even still in Ohio anymore. It was almost nine, which meant she was pretty sure her mom would be calling any minute to find out where she was. And she was pretty sure she didn't even get service right now. She was starting to panic as she thought about the different scenarios. She really did not want to die in her car at the age of seventeen. It just didn't seem fair to the rest of the world.

"Britt, this is anything but fine. I have no clue where we are. We can't stop and ask for directions because we seem to be in an area of the country where not a single soul lives. You have to pee. And you could pee outside, but what if some crazy bear attacks you. And I'm stuck in the car, and I can't get out to help you. And…" She rambled in a frenzied panic. Her brow was scrunched and her eyes were wide. She felt hot all of a sudden. Like the air in the car was thick and nonexistent.

"Baby, calm down." Brittany pleaded, turning in her seat to face Santana. When Santana's eyes locked on hers, she let out a small giggle.

"This isn't funny Britt." Santana's eyes dropped to her lap, watching as Brittany's other hand came to rest on top of her own.

"No it's not. But freaking out isn't going to get us any less lost." Brittany reasoned. Her mother always told her to keep calm in stressful situations because panicking only led to stress zits and acid reflux. "Let's pick a direction and the first house we see, we'll stop and ask for directions." Brittany's head nodded, her eyes boring into Santana's.

Santana sighed, Brittany's steady hands and peaceful eyes calming her. Her heart slowed back to normal, the flush in her cheeks lessening. Her lips curled into a slight smile, shaking her head at herself. "Since when did you become the calm and rational one?" She chuckled, her free hand coming up to press against Brittany's hand that still lingered on her cheek.

"When you became the one freaking out about everything." Brittany smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of Santana's nose.

Santana wiggled it, her face scrunching in faux disgust. She exhaled deeply, turning back to the road. "Right or left?" She asked, her hands coming back up to grip the steering wheel.

"Um…" Brittany began, turning her head from side to side. "Remember when we were learning that new routine in Cheerios last week?"

"Britt, what does that have to do…"

"Just listen. Remember when Sue told us to do that kick before I was supposed to turn and do my no-handed cartwheel? Remember how I kept getting confused about which way to turn?" Brittany smiled as Santana nodded. "Do you remember what you told me?"

Santana blushed as the memory coursed through her. She nodded again. "I told you to always turn to your left."

Brittany nodded proudly. "That's right. Because you said you were always on my right, and if I turned to my right, I'd run into you." Brittany grinned widely.

Santana matched her smile, her lashes pressing against defined cheekbones as she switched on her turn signal. It didn't really matter though. It's not like there was another freaking car on the road or anything.

She veered to the left, heat still pouring from the vents. That she was thankful for. If they had been stranded in the middle of nowhere with no heat right now, she was pretty sure she'd be crying by now.

When no radio station was found, Santana pressed the power button. She really just wanted to be curled up in her bed. Watching a rerun of Jersey Shore while eating a Nutella and Marshmallow Fluff sandwich. This is why Santana never planned anything. Because it never turned out the way it was supposed to.

Brittany began humming, the soft tune quiet and tranquil as they continued to drive. Santana wasn't sure how long they had been driving on the new road, and she was pretty sure Brittany had fallen asleep after she had finished her rendition of TLC's Waterfall. But a sharp squeak came from the seat next to her, and she almost drove off the road trying to see what was going on.

"What?" Santana breathed, her chest heaving in a new panic.

"Look." Brittany called, pointing out the windshield up ahead.

Santana turned back around, her eyes narrowing to try and focus. Her eyes noticed a slimmer of light up ahead. Her lips curled, her foot pressing against the accelerator unconsciously.

Brittany bounced in the seat next to her. Did she mention she really had to pee?

The car slowed as they approached the house, a front porch light illuminating a tiny area of land. Santana pulled up to the mailbox, putting it in park in front of their dirt driveway. The yard was overgrown, and vines crawled up the sides of the brick rancher. And Santana was pretty sure this was how all scary movies started. Two girls stopping at a random house in the middle of the woods to ask for directions.

But she didn't care. She needed to get them the fuck home. And besides, she kind of had to pee too.

"Do you think they're home?" Brittany wondered, peering out the passenger window at the lifeless house.

"I hope so." Santana answered, afraid that if they sat in the car any longer to wonder about the inhabitants, she would drive off in sheer fear.

Brittany opened her car door first, waiting patiently for Santana to join her so they could walk to the front door. They walked up the dirt driveway, climbing the steps of the porch. Brittany pressed the doorbell, then knocked softly.

They could hear movement inside. Brittany turned to her and smiled, her hand coming to squeeze Santana's gently. "I hope we didn't wake them."

Before Santana could respond, the front door opened, revealing an old man in a wife beater and blue boxer shorts.

Yup. Definitely how every scary movie began.

"Can I help you?" He whistled between the gap of his missing front teeth.

"We're lost sir. We were hoping you could help us out. Plus, we really need to use the bathroom." Brittany blurted, beyond excited at the possibility of relieving her bladder.

The old man eyed them through the screen door. Santana cringed. There was no way in hell she was entering that man's house. He could kindly tell them how to get back on the highway through the screen door, and they could be on their merry way.

"Sure. Come on in." He smiled, opening the screen door with a squeak.

"Thanks." Brittany beamed, moving to enter the house. Santana's grip on her hand tightened. She remained frozen on the porch. Nope. No way. She was not entering.

"Who is it?" Came a soft voice behind the man. An overweight woman with curlers in her hair walked up behind him. "What's going on?"

"These ladies are lost and have to pee." The man barked back.

"Well then let them in. The poor girls are probably starving too. Look how thin they are." The woman addressed him before turning to face them on the porch. "Please ladies, come in. You can use the bathroom, while I get some cookies and tea before you leave." She smiled. The way her eyes were soft and warm. It was soothing. And Santana followed willingly as Brittany tugged her through the screen door.

* * *

><p>"Come back anytime." Betty called, waving from the front porch as Santana and Brittany walked back to the car.<p>

"We will. Next time I'll bring Lord Tubbington so he can meet Buttercup." Brittany grinned widely, biting into the cookie she held in her hand.

Santana chuckled, taking the keys from her pocket as she walked around the car to the driver's side. "And thank you for the directions." She smiled over the roof of the car.

"Anytime." George called next to Betty. "Make sure you follow them." He winked, causing Santana to roll her eyes. Old man could be really creepy sometimes.

"Merry Christmas darlings." Betty grinned, her chubby arm flapped as she waved. "Make sure you eat more. You girls look like walking skeletons." She playfully scolded. Santana almost wished she could adopt her as her own mother.

Once they were back in the car, bladders emptied and stomachs full, Santana put the car back into drive and pulled away. Brittany waved cheerfully out the window, watching as the light faded the further they drove.

"They were so nice." Brittany chirped, finishing the last of the cookies Betty had placed in her hand. "I wonder why they live in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe the rest of the people in this town suck." Santana reasoned, turning right at the next road like the directions called for.

"Maybe." Brittany contemplated. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, kind of concerned her girlfriend's face was going to get stuck like that if she didn't change it soon.

"Maybe it was a Christmas miracle."

That was definitely not what Santana expected to come out of Brittany's mouth.

"Britt…"

"Hear me out." She blurted, her legs coming up underneath her as she got comfortable. "They live in the middle of nowhere. We were lost. Like really lost. Like we hadn't seen another living person in a really long time lost. And then bam. There they were. Just when we needed them. And they fed us cookies. I think it was a Christmas miracle. Someone out there knows about our holiday adventures, and they made sure we weren't going to stay lost forever." Brittany concluded, very proud of herself for figuring it all out.

Santana chuckled. She couldn't really argue. She didn't really have the energy to try and argue with a logical explanation. Plus, was it really such a bad thing to live inside of Brittany's magical mind for a few hours?

* * *

><p>Another left, and a sharp right, and they saw civilization. Green signs for the highway were dimly lit, and Santana blew out a heavy sigh. "Thank god."<p>

Brittany giggled. "You thought we were going to be lost forever." She smiled, her hand coming to rest on Santana's thigh, stroking the fabric of black leggings.

"There was a brief moment where I thought we might need to send out the bat signal or something." Santana huffed, turning onto the ramp that would lead them home.

"I like when you get worked up over stuff." Brittany mumbled before yawning, her eyes blinking as she sank into her seat.

"And why is that?" Santana wondered, merging onto the highway. She breathed another sigh of relief when she noticed the other cars on the highway. It felt really good not to be in the middle of nowhere anymore.

This was exactly why her and Brittany were going to live in the city. There were always people around. No real-life horror stories for them.

Santana could tell Brittany was getting sleepy. Her eyes were having a hard time staying open, and she had curled herself into a tiny ball, her head coming to rest on Santana's shoulder across the middle console. "Because I like being the calm one." She mumbled, her lips barely parting to speak. "Makes me feel needed."

Santana smiled, tilting her head to lean against Brittany's. "I always need you Britt." She breathed into blonde hair as they drove. A passing sign announced they had forty-five miles to go till Lima. "Always." She added again just because.

She heard a faint laugh escape pale lips before she felt the unevenness of Brittany's breathing as she drifted off to sleep. Santana would be glad to spend December 9th curled up in bed watching movies after the adventure of today. Maybe their parents would let them stay home from school. Santana shook her head, kissing the top of Brittany's head before straightening herself to concentrate. She really just wanted to get back to Lima. Which really is saying something when you think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, so sorry this one is so late. I almost didn't make it on time. And it's also kinda short. I was just really busy today. Also, I didn't get a chance to really proof read this chapter, so sorry for the mistakes. Thank you for all the amazing kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying Brittana Christmas with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - Surviving Christmas<strong>

"So since we have plans for tomorrow," Santana began, moving toward the leather couch in her living room. Brittany shifted, pulling the mug of hot chocolate to her lips and taking a sip, watching as Santana moved to sit next to her. "And we have the house to ourselves tonight." She winked, taking a sip out of her own mug. "I figured we could just stay in and watch movies." She breathed over the rim of her mug, before lowering it to her lap.

Brittany watched in adoration. Santana's hair was resting on the top of her head in a messy bun. She had already washed off all her make-up. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of red pajama pants. And Brittany thought she never looked more beautiful. She smiled, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. "What kind of movies? I really don't want to watch any more scary ones. Besides, I think you only like watching those because you know I'll curl up next to you when I get scared." Brittany rambled, leaning over to place her hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"Can you blame me?" Santana smirked, her mug joining Brittany's on the table in front of them. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person who would love nothing more than to have the prettiest girl in the world cuddled at her side." Santana blushed. Her breathing quickened, the intimacy catching her off guard.

The couch dipped beneath Brittany's weight as she shuffled closer to Santana. Her hands found Santana's arm, pulling her closer. Pale lips pressed against a warm cheek. A strong jaw. A sensitive neck.

Santana moaned, Brittany's work on her neck not helping her quickened breathing. Her hand pressed into the couch, the leather squeaking under the added weight. "Britt," she breathed, her skin running warm as Brittany's tongue found the spot below her ear.

"Yes," Brittany giggled against the wet spot on Santana's neck. With another open-mouthed kiss, she pulled the sensitive skin between her lips, earning herself another appreciative moan.

"How…how are we supposed to watch a movie…ugh…with you doing that?" Santana managed between pleasured gasps. She forced her hands to remain at her sides, because she knew if they were able to touch Brittany, she wouldn't be able to stop. And she knew deep down, Brittany really wanted to watch the movie.

Brittany breathed into the skin of Santana's neck where it met her shoulder. She breathed in the scent of vanilla and peppermint, the scent warming her instantly. She kissed it softly before pulling away, smiling sheepishly up at Santana through thick eyelashes.

"Sorry," she muttered, flashing a toothy grin at Santana before moving to create a little space between them.

"Please don't ever apologize for doing that." Santana chuckled, smoothing the front of her shirt as her thighs clenched together slightly. "Let's just…postpone it. Till after the movie." Santana smiled, standing from the couch and walking toward the television.

Brittany watched as Santana bent to place the DVD she had chosen into the player, swaying her hips playfully. "You need to stop that." She giggled, pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Are you cold?" She turned and asked, noticing as Brittany's eyes quickly snapped up to meet her own. Santana suppressed another breathy laugh when she realized where Brittany's eyes had been staring.

"A little." Brittany mumbled, her gaze focusing on her mug as she reached for it, bringing it to her lips to take another sip.

Santana nodded, moving to the electric fireplace and flipping the switch. "I usually keep it off when I'm by myself because I have a tendency to forget it's on. And for some reason my parents aren't too keen on the idea of me burning the house down." She grinned, bouncing back over to the couch as the main menu began to play on the screen.

"What movie are we watching?" Brittany wondered, her legs coming up to rest against the end of the coffee table. She felt the warmth radiating from her mug where it pressed against her knees.

"My favorite holiday movie." Santana answered proudly, pressing the play button on the remote as she settled into the couch. "Surviving Christmas." She added when Brittany continued to look at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen this one." Brittany cocked her head to the side contemplatively. It kind of shocked her. She was pretty sure she had seen every movie relating to Christmas. It was actually a little game between her and her mother.

"It's a little older. Ben Affleck is in it." Santana smiled, leaning over to place a chaste kiss against surprised lips.

"Why didn't we ever watch it before?" Brittany breathed as Santana returned to her spot. She immediately noticed the change in Santana's demeanor. Her shoulders dropped, her facial features became hesitant, soft. Like a layer of herself was being uncovered. Brittany knew it was obviously something she hadn't told anyone before.

"It's about this guy who…" Santana's eyes blinked closed before she turned to face Brittany. "I don't want to ruin the movie." She smiled, her cheeks a little flushed, but her face was still relaxed. There was no tension in her forehead, no coldness behind her eyes.

"It's fine. I want to know why it's your favorite." Brittany smiled in reassurance. She nodded her head, taking another sip as she sank further into the couch to listen.

Santana smiled, bringing her legs underneath her, her mug resting in her lap. "It's about this guy who rents a family for Christmas."

"Is that possible? Where's his real family?" Brittany asked genuinely, her eyes wide and eager.

Santana chuckled. "If you're gonna ask questions, we're never gonna watch the movie." Brittany nodded, locked her mouth with an invisible key, before throwing her hand over her shoulder. Santana's shoulders shook with light laughter before she continued. "He rents this family to impress his girlfriend. They're really into the holidays, and eventually they help him appreciate the holidays as well. It's not a very good explanation. But trust me, it's really good." Santana assured, turning back to the movie as the opening credits began.

Brittany nodded. She was a little confused. It didn't really make sense, but she could see the proud look on Santana's face. So she turned to watch, excited to learn why this movie meant so much to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The end credits began to roll and Brittany glanced up at Santana. About halfway through, Brittany had cuddled into Santana's side, laying her head in Santana's lap as soft fingers played in her hair. She could hear the quiet sniffle of held back tears, and when she looked up, she saw the streaks of small tears gliding down tanned cheeks.<p>

"Are you crying?" She half mocked, her hand coming up to brush some away.

Santana turned her head in embarrassment, her own hand coming up to wipe the rest of them away. Brittany's head remained in Santana's lap, waiting patiently for Santana to look down at her.

"What did you think?" Santana mumbled, barely above a whisper. Her head was still turned, but it seemed she had regained control of herself.

Brittany smiled, even though Santana couldn't see her. "I liked it." Brittany chirped into the silence. "I can see why you like it so much though." Brittany reasoned, her hand grabbing Santana's and pulling them both onto her stomach. She traced the inside of Santana's palm with her finger, feeling Santana soften beneath her touch.

Santana closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel. Feel the weight of Brittany's head in her lap. Feel the gentle stroke of her finger against her palm. Feel the tickle of blonde hair against her ankle, as it splayed over her legs. She took in a deep breath, smiling before she bent her head to look down at Brittany. She was immediately met with innocent blue, a loving and hesitant smile upon perfect lips.

She admired the way the dim light of the fire danced across her face, illuminating each freckle splattered across rosy cheeks. She admired the way the corner of Brittany's lips were raised and curled, almost like a jack-o-lantern. She especially admired the way Brittany was looking back at her. It was like she could see the most vulnerable side of herself reflected in those blue eyes, and it both amazed and frightened her.

"Why did you like it?" She asked, her hand coming back down to play with golden locks.

"Because he reminds me of you." Brittany blurted honestly. "Obviously you don't have the family problems he has, but the way he acts. The way he slowly lets his walls down when he starts to fall in love." Brittany watched as Santana blushed, her eyes closing as she smiled that honest smile. The one she rarely did, but when it happened, it was so pure and true.

"Is that so?" Santana breathed, her eyes opening to stare back at Brittany once more.

"Yup." She nodded, giggling when Santana's blunt nails scratched at her scalp. "He's really just a sap at heart." She added, laughing louder when Santana acted like it was an insult aimed at her.

They sat like that, eyes meeting and speaking without the need for words. Santana's hand continued to move in Brittany's hair, while Brittany continued to draw invisible symbols on the inside of her palm. When the credits had ended, and the menu screen had reappeared, Brittany spoke into the silence. "Can we watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas now?"

Santana chuckled and nodded her head. "Of course." She untangled herself from Brittany, but not before leaning down to place a kiss to the tip of her nose. She grabbed the next movie, placed it in the DVD player, and hopped back to the couch. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, and motioned for Brittany to lie back. Brittany shuffled, stretching out from armrest to armrest, her back pressed against the back of it. Santana maneuvered to lie in front of her, her back molding into Brittany's front. She pulled the blanket over them, snuggling into the way Brittany's arm draped across her middle.

Brittany laughed at every scene Jim Carrey was in, her arm shaking Santana's body. It was comforting. It sort of felt like a rocking motion, like a hammock. And Brittany's light laughter was a calming melody. Add the warming heat of the fire and Brittany's warmth, Santana soon found it difficult to keep her eyes open.

Brittany felt as Santana's breathing became uneven. She gripped tighter when she knew that her small frame had drifted off to sleep. She snuggled her face into the crook of Santana's neck, pressing her cheek against Santana's. She watched the rest of the movie over Santana's shoulder, drinking in the way her body moved with each heavy breath. She heard the faint sound of a snore when her body shifted, stretching out before curling back in on herself.

When the end credits rolled on their second movie, Brittany pressed a light kiss to Santana's cheek before shaking her slightly. "San." She breathed, kissing her cheek again.

Santana stirred, mumbling a grumpy noise that wasn't coherent. Brittany giggled into the skin of Santana's neck before kissing it. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Santana's limbs stretched, mumbling again before rolling over in Brittany's arms to snuggle her face into Brittany's chest. "Sleepy."

"I can see that." Brittany grinned, her hands running up and down the length of Santana's back.

"Let's go to bed." Santana sleepily breathed into Brittany's neck, causing an involuntary shudder to run its course down her spine.

"Bed sounds like a very good idea." Brittany smirked, her voice heavy with renewed arousal.

Santana could feel the new urgency of Brittany's hands on her back. They were slower, but more desperate, and she began to wake up. "I think we're interested in two different things." Santana yawned, stretching again as her legs played with Brittany's under the covers.

"What makes you think that?" Brittany smirked, her lips grazing Santana's forehead before kissing it softly. Brittany heard Santana take in a deep breath, so she moved her lips, leaving another kiss along Santana's brow, right above her eye.

"Sleepy." Santana repeated, even though her body was responding without her control.

"I think I can wake you up." Brittany purred, before moving lower, kissing around Santana's ear. She took the lobe between her lips, sucking gently.

Santana let out a soft moan. "Not fair." She shifted in Brittany's arms until their noses were bumping.

"I never said I played fair." Brittany husked, moving forward to mold their lips together. She licked her way across Santana's lower lip, reveling in the soft tremor that coursed through Santana. Her hands splayed across Santana's lower back, pushing hungrily.

Santana gave in, her hormones waking her. Her hands tugged at Brittany's hips, rolling her own into them. "But what about our Christmas movie marathon?" Santana breathed against Brittany's lips. Brittany had wanted to do a movie marathon since Thanksgiving.

"We watched two. Well I watched two. That's enough for tonight." Brittany's hands glided underneath Santana's shirt, finding instant warmth. She scratched at the skin, wanting desperately to rid her girlfriend of the thin barrier altogether.

"Bed." Santana repeated as Brittany giggled. She wasted no time in throwing the blanket off of their entwined bodies. She hopped off the couch, hurdling over Santana's body as she stood. Santana chuckled, sitting up as another yawn overtook her.

Brittany held out her hands, and Santana gladly placed hers in them. When Brittany was eager, it usually mean she was going to take charge. And Santana absolutely loved when Brittany took charge in the bedroom. It was heated, and passionate. Fierce, yet tender. It was pure Brittany, and Santana shivered at the thought.

Santana followed Brittany's lead to her bedroom, when she quickly stopped. Brittany turned in question, her brow rising in confusion. "The fire." Santana answered, smiling as she squeezed Brittany's hands. "Go on. I'll be right up."

Brittany nodded and sprinted up the stairs. Santana turned and walked back into the living room. She noticed they had also left the television on, and she laughed at their own childlike hormones. She pressed the power button on the TV, and then flipped the switch for the fire. The Christmas lights littering her neighbor's lawn penetrated the new darkness of her living room. It sparkled and danced across the white walls. She immediately thought of Brittany, and how one girl was able to break down every wall she had ever put up. She thought about the movie, and how Brittany had immediately known why it was her favorite. Then she thought about that same girl, the one with incredible strength and unbelievable flexibility waiting for her in her bedroom. She wasted no more time in the living room by herself, and hurried to the stairs.

She heard the faint playing of Christmas music from her bedroom as she approached it. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Leave it to Brittany to want to have sex while listening to Christmas music.

It really only made her love her more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Snow Leopards**

Brittany bounced in the passenger seat, her legs in constant motion. She couldn't believe they were actually going. She was sure it would have taken a lot more convincing on her part to get Santana to agree. When all it took was a well-placed kiss and a wide-eyed pout, and Brittany had Santana giving into anything she wanted.

"Britt, calm down. Before you have a stroke or something." Santana smirked, glancing to her right to see the biggest grin on Brittany's face.

"I'm just so excited." Brittany beamed, watching the cars pass by out the window. "I haven't been here since my parents took me before Katie was born."

"I know. You've told me about thirty times today." Santana chuckled, veering onto the ramp as they left the highway.

"And I've never been when it was all decorated for Christmas." Brittany practically sang, her eyes growing wider and brighter as they turned. When she saw the sign for their destination, she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Brittany, seriously baby. Calm down." Santana grinned, her arm outstretching protectively across Brittany's chest to settle her in her seat. Brittany nodded her head, her smile never fading as she began to pick at the skin around her nails. Santana smiled, shaking her head as she turned the car into the main entrance.

"Toledo Zoo." Brittany read aloud. It was nearly nighttime, and the setting sun cast an orange glow over the park as they pulled into the parking lot.

Santana watched in amusement, loving the way the blue in Brittany's eyes began to match the clear sky. She watched as Brittany ripped off her seatbelt the minute the car was put into park. She watched as Brittany flew out of the car, rounding the front of it and whipping open Santana's door.

"Come on." Brittany whined. Blonde hair whipped around her shoulders as she looked at the entrance and back at Santana.

"I'm coming." Santana giggled as she grabbed her purse from the back seat. Brittany offered out her hand, and Santana gratefully took it. Slender fingers wrapped around hers, and she was pulled gently to her feet. Brittany kissed her quickly, before turning and pulling Santana in the direction of the entrance.

Santana happily followed.

Santana knew Brittany wanted to go to the zoo. She had been leaving hints since December started. Santana didn't hate the zoo; she just wasn't particularly fond of it. Unlike Brittany's happy encounter as a child, Santana's visit with her parents wasn't as delightful. Her mom dad had spent most of the time on his work phone. A bird had pooped on her slice of pizza. And her favorite animal, the snow leopard, was hiding that day.

Santana had sworn she wouldn't return.

But Brittany had pleaded, and said she heard that it was enchanting when they decorated for Christmas. So Santana said they could go on a Saturday, that way they didn't have to worry about school.

After entering, Santana immediately noticed a stand for hot chocolate and coffee. She steered them in that direction, figuring if she had to walk through a zoo like a herd of cattle, she was going to do it with some caffeine in her.

Brittany couldn't wait any longer, and as soon as the warm cup was in Santana's hands, she pulled them in the direction of the first exhibit. The polar bears. Brittany tugged harder on Santana's hand, pushing past people to reach the glass.

"Look San." She squealed, her palm pressing against the glass. White fur glided easily through the bluish water, their bodies turning as they swam as if it were a show. Brittany's eyes widen and watched, enthralled in their movements. She watched in awe as large paws swatted the water like air, tiny bubbles leaving their noses before they surfaced. She watched them do somersaults like they were gymnasts.

Santana watched Brittany. She watched Brittany come alive. She watched her skin begin to glow as she absorbed herself in the bears' movements. She didn't hate animals or anything, but she never understood the big deal behind them. But watching Brittany, she figured she was starting to learn that some people thought animals made their lives whole.

Brittany's head turned to the side before looking back at Santana. She had that smirk on her face that told Santana she was about to ask her to do something she probably wasn't going to like.

"What?" Santana asked hesitantly, her eyebrow hitching.

"We have to take a picture." Brittany beamed, nodding her head in the direction she had previously looked. Santana slowly turned her head, afraid to know what Brittany was talking about.

Then she saw it. The cardboard cut out of a polar bear with its face missing. "Oh hell no." Santana immediately blurted, shaking her head in defiance. "Santana does not do photos." She crossed her arm over her chest, sipping from the coffee in her other.

"Oh really?" Brittany questioned, her own eyebrow quirking as she stepped closer to Santana. She leaned in, her mouth centimeters from Santana's ear so no one else could hear her. "I'm pretty sure you loved the photos we took last night." Her voice was low and sultry, causing the hairs on the back of Santana's neck to rise.

Santana gulped, her throat unnaturally dry. "Well…those…that was different." She reasoned, taking a cautionary step backwards. "Those weren't cheesy."

"Let me try this again." Brittany grinned, moving back in to press her lips against the shell of Santana's ear. "If you take this photo with me, I'll make sure to do that pose you wanted me to do last night." Brittany teased, her tongue poking out slightly to lick the skin of Santana's ear.

Santana shuddered, her knees almost buckling.

Brittany heard the soft gasp escape plump lips, and she giggled at knowing she had won the argument.

* * *

><p>Once Brittany was satisfied with the pictures they had taken, which turned out to be quite a lot, they left the polar bears and began to walk to the other parts of the zoo. A bridge led them over the road, and Brittany wanted to stop in the middle to look at all the lights.<p>

It was actually quite magical. The colors mixed together to form a collection of brightness. They dipped and faded into the darkness, meshing with the stars that shone above. It was like some had fallen from the sky to litter the zoo, falling into the trees and bushes to form a creation that lit up the park.

Brittany's hand weaved its way into Santana's their fingers interlocking as they stared over the bridge. "This is one of my favorite things about Christmas." Brittany breathed into the cold air. Her breath clouded from her mouth, and she could almost taste the winter on her tongue. She always believed seasons had senses. Like there was definitely a quality about fall that had a unique smell. And winter had a taste. Spring was for the eyes. And summer pleased the sense of touch. It was how Brittany differentiated between the changing seasons. It was how she learned to appreciate their diversity.

"What is?" Santana questioned, her gaze turning to face Brittany.

"The lights," she answered automatically. Her gaze never left the lights that surrounded them. "That's why I like putting up the decorations at home. There's just something about the lights that makes Christmas, Christmas." Brittany continued. She blinked in the darkness, the lights forming a permanent picture on her eyelids. "I like the idea that something so tiny and usually unimportant, can come together to form something bigger. Something important."

Santana smiled, turning back to look below them. Cars continued on the road, oblivious to the fact that people were standing above them. It made her feel a little inferior. But then Brittany squeezed her hand, and she felt it. She felt the need and the want. She felt superior because of Brittany. Brittany made her feel special. Like separately they were just individual lights, but put together, they could create something magical.

Santana blushed from her own cheesy reasoning, silently cursing herself for allowing Brittany to invade her mind as well. She smiled, squeezing back and tugging for them to continue on the bridge.

They made their way through the aquarium, Brittany stopping to make fish faces against the glass at the ones she liked best. Santana snapped a good photo of Brittany and a fish that looked like Dory, noting that it would find a good place on her bedroom mirror.

"The penguin exhibit is one of my favorites." Brittany smiled into Santana's cheek. "I remember when I was little, they were all over the place. And I felt like even if I watched them all day, I still wouldn't see them all." Brittany rambled as they entered the exhibit. Brittany placed a soft kiss to Santana's cheek before untangling her hand from hers and walking closer to the glass.

Santana stood back, sipping the rest of her coffee. She watched blonde hair bob over a green scarf, falling in ripples down her back as she skipped closer. Her head immediately turned from side to side, watching as penguins zipped in and out of the water, flying through the air as they landed on the rocks.

Santana smiled and moved closer, looping her arm around Brittany's waist as she joined her. "They're so…fun," Santana stated with amusement, watching as one penguin waddled up to another, it's beak opening and closing with sounds that were muffled by the glass.

"I know, right?" Brittany giggled, her eyes darting back and forth. Brittany would point out one, and then Santana, each joining to laugh with the other at a new find. Brittany even joined in with a little boy who pressed his face against the glass and laughed at a particular penguin swimming.

"I can see why you like them." Santana mimicked the words Brittany had spoken last night about the movie. When Brittany looked at her with wonder, she smiled and continued. "Because they're just like you." She added, leaning forward on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of Brittany's nose.

* * *

><p>The last exhibit they visited was the snow leopards. Santana almost refused to go, afraid of another disappointment. But Brittany had insisted, pulling her toward them with a broad grin on her face.<p>

"I know they're your favorite." She whispered into Santana's ear. Santana stood frozen, wondering how Brittany could possibly know that when she had never said anything. Brittany could see the wheels turning behind Santana's eyes as she tried to figure it out. "I just know you." Brittany clarified as they entered.

At first there was nothing but rock. Santana let out a sigh, her eyes dropping in slight disappointment. It was like they knew she wanted to see them, and decided that was the best time for bed or something. Santana began to turn, pulling Brittany with her so they could leave.

But Brittany stopped her, her hand firm and strong. "Wait." She stated, her eyes scanning the exhibit. "Maybe they'll show."

"Britt, we don't have to wait. It is getting late, and I'm starting to not feel my nose." Santana huffed, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets to keep them warm.

Brittany turned to face her, eyeing the way the tip of her nose was actually a little pink. She wanted to stay. They could huddle together and keep warm like penguins. She wanted Santana to see the snow leopards, and she could read behind auburn eyes, that Santana wanted that as well.

"Five minutes." Brittany compromised, earning herself a nod in response. Brittany looped her arm around Santana's elbow as they waited. Clouded air puffed from their noses as they breathed. They were alone now; most of the people had left this side of the park. But still they waited.

After five minutes, Santana was more than ready to go home. And as she tugged on Brittany's arm again for them to leave, Brittany sighed in defeat and began to turn as well. Her eyes looked up once more before they left, and she immediately stopped.

"San, look." She cried, her hand pointing out in front of them. "Over there. Behind the rock." She continued, her voice bubbling with excitement.

Santana turned back around, and her eyes actually watered. Like a freaking little girl. She cursed herself, but it wouldn't stop. She watched as grey spots floated in air as the leopard moved with such grace. It looked so powerful, yet gentle. Majestic. And Santana couldn't look away.

Brittany watched as Santana's eyes lit up, a tiny flame bursting behind dark brown. She watched as Santana stepped closer, pulling her along with her. She felt like she could hear the soft beat of her heart as it sped up in awe.

"It's so…" Santana breathed, her voice thick with unshed tears. She felt beyond stupid that she was fucking crying over a damn animal. But for some reason, she kind of didn't care. "I'm just…" She laughed at herself.

"I know." Brittany reassured, her hand rubbing up and down Santana's back comfortingly. "I know."

"Britt. Can we stay here till the park closes?" Santana asked hesitantly, her voice so soft that she was afraid Brittany didn't hear her.

"Of course." Brittany grinned. Her hand came to rest on Santana's hip, pulling her into her side. They watched as the leopard walked, its movements planned and skilled, but so light and carefree. They watched it climbed the rocks, its long tail swaying with each calculated step.

When their exposed skin could no longer take the unrelenting cold, Brittany squeezed Santana's side, signaling that they should go home. Santana nodded, wiping at the few tears that had fallen.

Brittany turned her in her arms, her hands locking at the small of Santana's back. "You're so beautiful," she breathed. She watched as Santana's eyes fluttered shut before opening to lock back on hers. Brittany smiled, leaning down to capture her lips with her own. They were cold and a little chapped, but they still tasted like Santana. "So, so beautiful." She whispered into the skin before molding them back together.

Santana shook her head, lacing her fingers with Brittany's as they turned to walk back. The Christmas lights lit their way as they traveled over the bridge, and back to the main side of the park. Santana knew she would never be able to express to Brittany just how much today had actually meant to her. She knew she would never be able to find the right words to describe how she felt. But she also knew that Brittany would just know. Just like the way Brittany always knew everything about her.

And as they left the zoo, Santana thanked whoever put the idea of twenty-five days of Christmas into Brittany's head. Because Santana was pretty sure it was one of the best things she'd ever experienced. It allowed her to open up in ways she never thought she would. And it allowed her to see Brittany in a different light. With each day they celebrated December, Santana was falling more and more in love.

Little did she know, the bubbly blonde walking next to her felt exactly the same.


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Thank you for all the amazing responses. For those asking for smut, I'm trying to keep this a fluffy PG-13 story. So it's all implied, but it's not going to be detailed. My other story has smut if you're interested. We're almost halfway to Christmas, and it's been a lovely ride :) I hope you continue to enjoy it with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Dancing On Ice<strong>

"So today is my day, right?" Brittany grinned, rolling over on her stomach, her arms curling under her head. Santana stretched under the covers of her bed, turning on her side to look at Brittany. She smiled sleepily, Brittany leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yes, today is your day." Santana answered through a yawn. So what if it was one in the afternoon and she was still in bed. It was a Sunday. Leave her alone.

Brittany squealed, her legs flailing in the air as she stared up at Santana. Santana couldn't help herself as she rolled forward to capture Brittany's lips again. She watched as Brittany licked her lips when they parted, a faint flush growing on her cheeks, and a tightness beginning to pull at her lower stomach. "Even though every day is your day." She added with a smirk, one of her hands coming to play with the blonde hair that draped over Brittany's shoulder.

"Well that's because this whole thing was my idea." Brittany reasoned, rolling her eyes playfully. She immediately noticed the _oh__really_ look on Santana's face, forcing a low giggle to slip past pale lips. "You know you've loved all my ideas so far."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana mocked. "But I think I should have a say in some things." She half pouted.

"I think you should put that lip away before it gets stuck like that." Brittany played along, her lips curling as her eyes watched Santana's bottom lip push out further. Brittany knew a challenge when she saw one, and she cocked her eyebrow. Santana cocked hers in return, and before she could say anything, Brittany pounced.

She kissed the fullness of Santana's lip, pulling it between her own. She kissed the corners of Santana's mouth. She kissed along Santana's cheeks. She kissed Santana's nose, jaw, and neck, while Santana squirmed underneath her, releasing a string of laughter.

"Okay, okay. You win." Santana chuckled, her hands pushing slightly on Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany pulled away to create a little space between them, blue eyes staring down at darkened amber. She scrunched her nose, kissing Santana's lips once more, before rolling back to her spot next to Santana.

"As I was saying," she continued like nothing had happened. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to rest on her hip, her head snuggled into her pillow. "I know what I want to do today."

"And what would that be?" Santana wondered, her hand moving the hair on her cheek to tuck behind her ear.

"I want to tell you, but I don't want to." Brittany rambled.

As she spoke, her canine tooth poked against her bottom lip, and Santana whimpered. Like actually almost moaned because of a freaking tooth. The thing was, Brittany knew how to use those teeth in all the right places, and sometimes when Santana watched Brittany speak, and watched as those teeth peeked between thin lips, she couldn't help the growing desire she felt.

Santana coughed, trying to play the whimper off as something caught in her throat. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Beeeecaaaause." Brittany whined, flopping over on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Britt." Santana removed herself from her blanket cocoon, and crawled on top of Brittany, whose arm was covering her face. Santana rested her chin on Brittany chest, looking up through thick lashes as she watched Brittany's lips spread into a grin at the added weight. "I see you smiling." Santana purred, pulling on Brittany's arm to uncover her face.

She was met with closed eyes, lashes pressed tight against pale cheeks. Santana giggled, and the noise caused Brittany's stomach to flutter. It didn't matter how many times she heard it, Santana's laugh and playful giggle were always intoxicating.

She felt as Santana's fingers prodded against her jaw, then walked themselves upward over her cheeks and nose. This time she let out a giggle, the playful tapping on her skin sending a jolt of giddiness through her. She popped one eye open, looking down to witness the matching smile on Santana's face. Her other eye flicker open as her hands came to rest at the small of Santana's back.

"Hi." She breathed, smiling when Santana's grin grew.

"Hi." Santana repeated, her fingers skirting over Brittany's forehead as she pushed the hair out of her face. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing today?" Santana whispered, her fingers moving to tangle in blonde hair, twisting it between them into fake curls.

Brittany shook her head, her lips pressing together in a thin line.

"And why not?" Santana wondered, her eyebrow hitching as she continued to play with Brittany's hair.

Brittany's hands began to rub circles on Santana's back, causing her shirt to ride up. Her fingers found their way to warm skin, ghosting across it like a feather. "You'll think it's st…"

Santana's hand shot up to place a firm finger against Brittany's mouth, successfully stopping her midsentence. "If the next word out of your mouth is stupid I'm going to tickle you. Brittany we've talked about this. You're not stupid. Therefore, your ideas are not stupid. Just because I don't always want to do them, doesn't mean they're stupid." Santana clarified, only removing her hand from Brittany's mouth when she received a nod in response.

"Promise you'll do it?" Brittany pleaded, her eyes widening hopefully.

Santana eyed her quizzically, before nodding her head, her chin rubbing up and down against Brittany's chest.

"I thought we could go ice-skating." Brittany smiled bashfully. When she saw the hesitant look spread across Santana's face, she continued. "It's like dancing on ice. And ever since we did that routine together at Sectionals, I really want to dance with you again." Brittany looked down at Santana; her fingers still drawing soft circles on the warmth of Santana's back.

Santana wasn't the most graceful of beings while dancing. And adding the extra obstacle of ice, Santana was pretty sure she was going to make a fool of herself. But the way Brittany was looking down at her, the love in her eyes and softness in her voice, she couldn't help but agree. Besides, dancing with Brittany on stage was something she would never forget. And if Brittany believed doing that on ice was going to be even better, Santana wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Okay." She nodded, her head tilting to place a soft kiss on the tip of Brittany's chin. "We can go ice-skating."

Santana was pretty sure the sound that came out of Brittany's mouth was ten octaves higher than normal. But she was also pretty sure it was most adorable thing she had ever heard.

Brittany's arms looped around Santana, squeezing her tight as she flipped them. Her knees framed Santana's hips, her hands coming to rest above Santana's shoulders. "Today is going to be the best day ever." She squealed, leaning down to pepper Santana's face in kisses.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this." Santana worried her bottom lip between her teeth as they stood at the edge of the rink. It wasn't crowded since it was a Sunday, but Santana still felt like it would be embarrassing to fall on her face in front of the few people gliding around like they were walking on water.<p>

Which I guess they kind of were. Seeing as ice was frozen water.

But whatever. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

"You'll be fine." Brittany reassured, her hand coming to rest on her back. "I've got you." Brittany smirked before stepping onto the ice. She didn't falter. She didn't sway. She was a natural.

Figures. Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's natural ability to do just about anything that involved using her legs.

"Come on," Brittany encouraged with an outstretched hand.

Santana eyed it warily before placing hers on top. Brittany's fingers wrapped around her hand, pulling her gently onto the ice. Santana took a shaky step with one foot, and her other soon followed. She wobbled slightly, Brittany's other hand coming to rest on Santana's hip to steady her.

She felt like that stupid deer trying to walk on ice, when all its legs sprawled out underneath it. She was pretty sure she would have looked like that deer as well, if it weren't for Brittany's strong hands holding her up.

"We'll go slow." Brittany smiled, grabbing Santana's other hand so they were clasped between them. Brittany began to slowly skate backward, pulling Santana forward.

Santana was pretty sure Brittany was showing off. Just a little.

But it was working. Santana's eyes were mesmerized at the way long legs swooped underneath Brittany, gliding her over the ice like she was flying. Santana's eyes flickered up to meet Brittany's, trusting the look she found there. She swallowed the doubt she had, and slowly began to move her feet along with Brittany's.

With each step she took, she felt like she was going to fall. But Brittany's hands held her up, and soon they had made a very slow lap around the rink.

"See, it's not that bad." Brittany moved to let go of one of Santana's hands, but Santana tightened her grip.

"What are you doing?" Santana panicked, squeezing Brittany's hands as if she would die if she let go.

"Trust me." Brittany winked, untangling one of her hands so she could skate by Santana's side. Santana gripped tighter to Brittany's hand, feeling a little uneasy with one of her hands free of Brittany's support. "It'll be easier to skate this way." Brittany added, pumping her feet forward, and pulling Santana with her.

Santana was shaky at best, feeling like she was moving on unfamiliar legs. But with each stride, she stumbled less. And soon, they fell into a rhythm. Brittany guided and set the speed, and Santana followed, her confidence growing as long as she was able to clutch to their clasped hands.

Brittany noticed the growing smile on Santana's face. She watched as brown eyes began to lighten and shine, her face softening almost child-like. She looked so beautiful, her dark hair and skin contrasting the ice so delightfully. Brittany wanted to kiss her. Actually she wanted to lay her down on the ice and have her way with her.

But she figured Santana wouldn't appreciate the coolness of the ice pressed against her back. And she was sure the rest of the public would not care it either.

So she squeezed Santana's hand instead, smiling when Santana turned her head, her eyes nearly disappearing as she smiled.

"Can we dance now?" Brittany asked, swirling in front of Santana to face her again, her free hand coming to rest around Santana's back.

"I don't think I'm ready." Santana worried, her eyes dropping to watch as Brittany picked up a steady rhythm again.

"You are. Just follow my lead." Brittany winked. She pulled Santana closer, until Santana's free hand was on her shoulder, and their entwined hand was hanging in the air.

Santana closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled in any direction Brittany wanted. She knew if she could see what they were doing, she would question the movements and doubt her ability. So she just trusted. Trusted that Brittany would lead her without a problem.

Black hair whipped to mix with blonde as Brittany twirled them into the familiar tango they performed on stage. She felt Brittany lean in to dip her, and she almost hesitated. But Brittany's hands were there, holding her up and supporting her mere inches above the ice.

Brittany paused, wanting to run her tongue up the length of Santana's exposed tongue. But she pulled Santana back up, gliding them into a slow circle.

Santana felt like she couldn't breathe. She literally felt like she was flying as Brittany guided her in a sensual dance. The cool air coming off the ice helped soothe the growing ache between her legs.

She really couldn't help it. Brittany dancing was one of the most erotic things she's ever witnessed.

But Santana could tell she was holding Brittany back. So after they finished their last twirl, Santana complained of sore ankles, and decided she was going to take a break. When Brittany had said she would join, Santana quickly told her it wasn't necessary, and that she should skate without someone holding her back.

Santana sat on one of the benches by the ice, unlacing her skates as she peered over the railing. She watched as Brittany picked up speed, whipping around the rink like she was racing. She lowered into a quick spin, her body curling in on itself as she twirled in fast circles. She watched as Brittany jumped, her skates landing back on the ice in perfect form.

Santana figured that this is what sex must look like. A body's ability to twist and turn in ways so sensual. To use every muscle naturally, bringing the body to new heights as they worked. She felt like she was watching perfection, like an angel flying. She felt like she was intruding on something so intimate, but she couldn't look away.

Plus, she was pretty sure Brittany was dancing for her.

Santana glanced around the rest of the rink, and noticed that most of the other people had stopped skating to watch Brittany perform. And Santana had never felt more proud. Brittany deserved the attention, and Santana was more than glad to sit on the sidelines as Brittany took center stage.

With one last graceful twirl, Brittany glided toward the exit, smiling at Santana over the railing as she approached. She moved to sit down next to her, her breathing heavy and quick. "I think I scared people away." Brittany heaved, leaning down to unlace her skates.

"What?" Santana questioned, pulling on her black boots.

"Everyone stopped skating." She pouted, pulling off one of her skates.

Santana chuckled, turning on the bench to face a flushed Brittany. "Baby. That's because everyone was watching you. You were amazing out there." Santana smiled, her finger stroking Brittany's cheek.

Brittany smiled bashfully, her cheeks growing a little pinker. "I don't care about dancing for anyone. Except you." She pulled her other skate off, and bent to grab her shoes, when Santana's hand gripped her arm. She looked up confused, before her lips were pressed against Santana's.

It was quick, and not very passionate. But it was outside the confines of just the two of them.

And to Brittany, that meant everything.

"You can dance for me anytime you want." Santana breathed, her hand coming to play with the exposed skin at Brittany's hip as she pulled on her shoes.

"I think we should dance together. In your bed." Brittany purred, giggling when she saw Santana's eyes go wide at the idea.

Ice-skating had turned out to be a better experience than she thought. But Brittany's new idea sounded even better. She laced her fingers in Brittany's, and pulled her eagerly to the exit.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I changed the tense to present. It just seemed to flow better with this chapter. Hopefully it still makes sense. Thank you again to everyone who's taken the time to let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Silent Night<strong>

"I think it's a great idea." Brittany smiles, leaning against the row of lockers next to Santana's open one.

"Maybe if it was just you and I." Santana huffs, pulling a notebook from her locker before pushing it closed. "But traveling door to door with KC and the sunshine band does not sound like a good time." Santana groans, taking Brittany's pinky in hers as they walk to class.

Mr. Schue volunteered the glee club to go caroling tonight. And Santana wasn't opposed to the idea of gifting people with her harmonious voice. But doing it with the Muppets is another story.

"But it's so much better when it's a large group." Brittany reasons, tugging slightly on Santana's pinky. She knows Santana loves to sing. She knows Santana loves to sing for an audience. But she also knows Santana secretly likes singing with the glee club, even if she publically puts up a front of disgust.

Santana doesn't answer. She knows Brittany already knows the answer anyways. She offers a sly smile, her eyes a little too dark for Brittany's comfort while they're walking in the school's hallway.

"But I swear to all that is holy, if Berry thinks she's singing lead on every song, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on whichever animal sweater she decides to wear tonight." Santana rants, and it's absurd enough for Brittany to giggle and roll her eyes.

Brittany knows Santana needs to feel feared by other people. She doesn't necessarily understand it, especially when she can have Santana begging fervently at the touch of a finger, but she respects it enough to play along, and act like Santana can cause damage with those tiny fists of hers.

"If she does," Brittany proceeds with caution when Santana's eyebrow cocks challengingly. "We'll just have fun in the background. And we can make our own music later." She adds with a wink, blue eyes clouding slightly before she spins on her heels to head to Home Ec.

Santana remains frozen, her mind buzzing with all the possibilities that could involve Brittany and their voices. She gulps around the lump in her throat, shakes her head, and heads to Math.

She's not really sure how she's going to be able to concentrate on Pythagoreans' Theory with the images running through her mind, but she swallows quickly as she sits down, and tries to focus on the problem already written on the board.

* * *

><p>"I figured Finn and I could start with a lovely duet, with you guys joining in on the chorus. Then we can finish with a delectable group number. I also think we should collaborate on outfits. Either matching sweaters, or hats, or something noticeable." Rachel rambles as she sifts through some sheet music on the piano. Matching grumbles echo in the choir room, and Santana's at least satisfied that she's not the only one thinking they could leave Rachel behind.<p>

"Maybe we should just do group numbers." Artie suggests, wheeling toward the piano to look over the songs Rachel has already taken the liberty of choosing.

"I think that's wise." Quinn smirks, taking a glancing look at Santana and Mercedes. They haven't been a unified club for very long, and she doesn't want the girls to think that nothing has changed.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Tina voices, and all heads turn up at her as she sits on the top row next to Mike and Blaine. "We sing the same three songs per house. But we vote as a group to decide which ones." She shrugs her shoulders, her smile hesitant but cheerful, her eyes skirting over the other members looking up at her.

"I think that's an excellent plan." Mr. Schue cuts in as she enters the room. They decided to meet after school to prepare. Well Rachel decided, and everyone had agreed on accounts of not wanting to make fools of themselves to the rest of the town. He sets a stack of papers down on the piano, and gestures for Rachel and Artie to take their seats.

"Write down your favorite Christmas song." Mr. Schue instructs, as he rips up a piece of paper and hands them down the rows of chairs.

Santana rests the cap of her pen against her lips as she thinks. It should be a simple question. The rest of them took no time in jotting down an answer. She notices Brittany's tongue curling between her teeth as she scribbles down a song, and it causes her to smile and turn back to her paper.

It should be a simple question. But it isn't. She remembers past Christmases, and Christmas Eves spent at church singing carols and listening to the message. She remembers the holiday CD's her abuela made her listen to while they cooked on Christmas mornings. And when she remembers one song in particular, she smiles crookedly and immediately writes it down.

Mr. Schue collects the papers, and begins to write the names of each song on the whiteboard. Surprisingly, there's only eight different songs listed.

"We'll take a vote for each. And we'll go with the three with the most votes." He smiles, placing the scraps of paper on the piano as he turns and faces the group.

He reads each one aloud, tallying the votes next to each name. Santana smiles proudly when hers is among the winners. She feels a tap at her thigh, and she looks down at a pale finger poking her. She follows the milky arm up to a broad grin, and bright blue eyes. She doesn't hesitate to return the smile.

"Which one did you write?" She whispers as the rest have started to rehearse and prepare.

Santana eyes her, her gaze never faltering as she answers. "Silent Night."

She watches as Brittany's eyes shine brighter, her face lighting up with renewed color. "Me too." She practically squeals, causing a few heads to turn toward them in question.

Santana ignores them as she laces their fingers together and squeezes. She should have known, and yet it's still a pleasant surprise when hers and Brittany's lives continue to weave together in ways she's never imagined.

* * *

><p>Since no one else owns a sweater that matches Rachel's idea of Christmas, they decide to wear matching Santa hats and green scarves. They choose the neighborhood closest to the school. Mainly because it means they don't have to walk far. But also because it's one of the nicer parts of town.<p>

Brittany takes it upon herself to knock on the first door, skipping down the porch steps to take her place next to Santana. A woman in her early forties answers, a shocked smile on her face when they begin.

By the end of We Three Kings, the rest of the household has joined the woman at the doorway. Santana relaxes when she sees how happy they are, and she revels in the joy of being the cause of it. Brittany grabs her hand and squeezes, smiling when Santana breathes a contented sigh.

The family gives them a joyous applause when the finish with their last song, and they turn to walk to the next house. Brittany's hand doesn't leave hers as they walk. She even begins to sway their arms back and forth like a thirteen-year-old.

The second house in an elderly couple, and Santana has to force the immediate sense of sadness she feels back down her throat. She hasn't spoken to her abuela since she told her about herself and Brittany. And she can't help when certain things remind her of all that she's missing, especially this time of year. The holidays used to be centered around her abuela, but she shakes her head and focuses as they begin the second song.

Brittany loves Carol of the Bells. It's her second favorite Christmas song, and she can't help herself when she begins to dance in place as they sing it. Her feet shuffle against the sidewalk, and her hips begin to sway in roll with the words. Santana can't help the small giggle that bubbles from her throat. And she definitely can't help it when she begins to join in. By the end of the song, all of them have joined in some form of Brittany's dance, earning themselves a jubilant applause from the elderly couple.

"This is so much fun." Brittany chirps in her ear as they walk to the next one. "I wish it was snowing though." She adds, as her arm comes up to loop through Santana's. She rests her head on Santana's shoulder briefly, breathing in the sweet scent of Santana's skin mixed with her Chanel perfume.

"I hate the cold Britt." Santana complains because she can. She's not opposed to snow, but she feels it's necessary to point out the fact that she hates the cold that comes with snow.

"I make an excellent heater." Brittany responds without missing a beat. "I'll be the Jacob to your Bella." She purrs in Santana's ear.

Santana curses herself for knowing the reference. But Brittany had insisted they see the Twilight Saga on opening night, because the wolves were so cute. Santana hated it. The women were helpless, while the men were heroes. But that Kristen Stewart girl wasn't bad to look at.

"I'm not helpless." Santana feels the need to clarify. Brittany gives her a nod that says _I__know,__but__you__still__love__it__when__I__take__care__of__you._

By the time they reach the end of the block, the tips of their noses are pinked. Mr. Schue decides that they'll visit a few more houses before calling it a night. He says he'd rather not have a lawsuit about giving kids pneumonia because he forced them to sing all night.

As they approach their last house, it starts to snow. And Santana can't help the hoarse chuckle that erupts past her lips.

Brittany is beyond giddy, jumping in place as she turns her head skyward. She sticks out her tongue to catch the falling flakes, the corners of her lips curled toward her eyes.

This time when they close with Silent Night, Santana can't help the way her eyes water. She can't help the way she squeezes Brittany's hand harder, grounding her. She can't help the way her heart feels like it's swelling past her ribs. The falling snow, their joyous harmonies, the smiling faces of their audience. It's beautiful and peaceful, and Santana imagines that this is what Christmas should always be like.

* * *

><p>They leave the school around 9:30, Brittany pulling her happily toward her car. She's exhausted, and can't stifle the yawn that forces its way across her face.<p>

"I think singing has pheromones in it." Brittany states matter-of-factly as they hop in the car, her hand pulling her seatbelt across her chest. Santana gives her a quizzical look, which only causes Brittany to giggle and kiss her.

"How do you have so much energy?" Santana groans against Brittany's lips. She's relatively aware that the rest of the glee club is scattered across the parking lot in their own vehicles. But she can't bring herself to care enough to pull away. She's pretty sure they were the last ones to leave anyways because Brittany had to pee, and she had insisted she couldn't wait till they got home.

"Because it's snowing." Brittany responds between peppered kisses. "And you sounded amazing." Another kiss. "And singing makes me horny." She purrs before another kiss.

Santana moans. And suddenly, she's much more awake than she was three seconds ago. "My parents are home." She complains, cupping Brittany's cheeks as she deepens the kiss.

"Same." Brittany manages to pull away long enough to get the word out.

Santana rests her head on the seat behind her and sighs. "I don't think I'm in the mood to keep quiet, or wrestle for space in my back seat." She chuckles, another yawn escaping past her lips.

Brittany nods, her forehead resting against Santana's, her hand falling to Santana's thigh. "I don't want this night to end though." She admits softly, her eyes focusing on the patch of skin next to Santana's eye that is illuminated by one of the parking lot lights.

"It doesn't have to. What time do you have to be home?" Santana asks, her hand stroking up and down Brittany's porcelain arm. Even though Brittany has more muscles and strength than anyone she knows, she can't help but think that she's fragile. Almost like she's glass. So poised and beautiful. But needs protecting.

"Eleven." Brittany answers, her eyes watching Santana's as they follow her own hand's movements.

"Can we just sit here for a little?" She knows they'll see each other tomorrow. She knows they'll spend time together tomorrow. But they've been with other people all day. And she just really wants to spend the rest of their night together. Just sitting in the same space, breathing the same air.

Brittany nods, and watches as Santana's eyes close. She brings finger up to stroke at her cheek, her thumb running across ruby lips. Santana's eyes reopen, as she kisses the thumb resting on her lips.

"Will you do something for me while we sit here?" Brittany asks shyly, her stomach fluttering when Santana's lips press against her skin so innocently.

"Anything." Santana breathes automatically. Because it's true.

"Will you sing for me?"

"Britt, we've been singing all night." Santana chuckles.

And god that noise could cure cancer, Brittany thinks as her stomach pulls tight with want. "I know. But I want to just hear you." She admits without fault, her thumb moving to glide against a prominent jaw.

Santana bites her lip and nods. She would sing for Brittany until the day she died.

Brittany moves to the back seat, her legs stretching out invitingly. She beckons Santana with her finger, grinning wide when Santana crawls back to join her. Brittany lies back against one of the doors, and pulls Santana on top of her. Her head rests against Brittany's chest, and she uses the rhythmic sound of Brittany's heartbeat to pace her song.

She sings the song they've been singing all night, but changes the tone and pace to make it more intimate. It's a cappella and vulnerable, and Brittany grips her middle harder, wanting more. Her voice pierces the silence, echoing off the car's interior. Brittany knows without a doubt that it's the most beautiful rendition of Silent Night she's ever heard, and she kind of wishes she could record it, and listen to it over and over again.

When Santana finishes, she places a kiss to Brittany's clothed chest.

"Beautiful." Brittany whispers, and it brings back so many memories of Santana singing to her in the choir room after Artie called her stupid. Her heart rate increases, and she only notices she's squeezing Santana harder when her head turns up to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She questions with concern.

It takes everything in her not to start crying. She's never been this happy, and she's never been real great with words. The only way she knows to assure Santana that everything is beyond okay is to show her.

So she grips Santana's waist and flips them with grace. She smiles down at her when Santana's eyes widen with questions. She places kisses to exposed skin, and uncovers more with removed clothes. She shows Santana how happy she is, how there's no place else she'd rather be than here with her, with the skilled placement of her fingers.

She's soft and tender, and Santana's pretty sure it's one of the most intimate times they've ever made love. With the snow falling outside. The windows fogged with passion. Their moans mixing in the confined space.

She kisses the tip of Santana's nose as she comes undone, and she knows she'll never forget the way Santana breathes out her name into the empty parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, I won't comment on the episode. Let's just say, it wasn't my favorite. And I hope I'm doing a better job at a Brittana Christmas than the episode did :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Snow Angels<strong>

"Well this is not how I planned on spending my day off." Santana whines into the phone, flipping on her back as she stares up at her ceiling. She hears the faint giggle of Brittany echo through the phone line, before she hears a door slamming shut. "Britt?" Santana questions, sitting up a little in the middle of her bed.

"Sorry. Katie was getting on my nerves." Brittany sighs, plopping down on her own bed.

Santana perks up at that. Brittany hardly ever voices her annoyance with her little sister. Usually it's Santana saying it in a roundabout way so it doesn't sound too mean.

"What's going on?" Santana tucks her legs underneath her, her free hand twirling a strand of hand around her index finger.

"She was messing around in my jewelry box because she wanted to play dress up. And you know I just organized it. And when I asked her to stop, of course she threw a tantrum, and mom made me play with her anyway." She rambles without taking a breath. Santana finds it adorable, but very thankful that her parents decided to stop having kids after her.

"And now she won't leave me alone." Brittany huffs, and Santana can tell she's laying on her stomach by the weight in her voice.

Santana was beyond excited that school was cancelled today because of the snow that had accumulated overnight. What she didn't expect was for her parents to take her keys and tell her she wasn't allowed to drive in it.

Apparently Brittany's mom did the same thing.

"Ugh. This is like the worst snow day ever." Santana groans, glancing out the window and seeing complete whiteness. Last night, after they had gotten dressed, Santana drove Brittany home. And yeah the roads were a little slippery, and yeah the grass wasn't visible anymore, but she never thought they'd get like multiple feet of snow.

"I know. I want to play in it." Brittany smiles, and Santana can hear it even though she can't see it. She can picture Brittany bundled in giant snow pants as a child, rolling around in the snow until her mom has to drag her inside before she get's frostbite or something.

She kind of hates herself for getting a little aroused at the image. She shakes her head and falls back on her bed. "I don't know about playing in it, but I know I want to see you." She breathes easily. Every day they do this. The intimacy, the adventures, the learning. She finds it's easier to admit things. She finds herself letting go of all the ridiculous walls she had built over the years, and just lets Brittany see her for everything she is.

It's actually really refreshing.

"What are you wearing?" Slips out of Brittany's lips, and to say it catches Santana off guard would be an understatement. She coughs on air, her throat itching as her cheeks burn.

"Brittany." She scolds, complete shock evident in her voice.

"What are you wearing?" Brittany repeats, her voice even. And Santana is having the hardest time reading the intention behind the question.

"Um," she begins as she looks down at herself. "My dad's old Yale sweatshirt and a pair of pajama shorts." She answers shyly, which is absurd because Brittany has seen her in absolutely nothing, but somehow she feels so naked by the question.

"I love that sweatshirt." Brittany immediately chimes in, her voice an octave higher. "I think you should take it off though." Brittany suggests like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana chokes again.

"Are you having trouble breathing today? Because that's like the second time you've choked, and I don't hear you eating anything. Are you suffocating? Do I need to call 911? Are you going to die?" Brittany rants, her words coming out rushed and panicked.

Santana chuckles. "No. I'm fine." She manages past a burning throat. "But Brittany, I really don't think having phone sex right now is the way to alleviate our boredom." Santana says thickly, even as her cheeks grow warmer at the prospect of doing just that.

"What?" Brittany laughs. Like full on belly-rippling laughs into the phone. "That is definitely not what I was thinking." She manages between chuckles, and Santana can picture her hand on her shaking stomach as she tries to catch her breath.

Santana's cheeks are on fire with embarrassment. Which she really shouldn't be, because phone sex isn't something new for them. But the idea that Brittany was not suggesting that just makes her feel a little humiliated.

"What were you talking about then?" Santana prods, desperately hoping they can move on to something else. Because now the images of Brittany touching herself on the other line flash through her mind, and she's finding it very difficult not to do it.

"I was thinking…" Brittany hesitates. "You could come here."

"Britt, my mom took my keys remember?" Santana grumbles, flipping onto her stomach.

"Yeah. I figured you could walk here." She knows Brittany's grinning ear to ear. She knows Brittany knows she hates the freaking cold. And she knows Brittany knows she'll be over in thirty minutes.

"Okay. But what does that have to do with taking my sweatshirt off?" She asks, trying to understand how she had taken Brittany's words in the wrong direction in the first place.

"Because you'll need warmer clothes. You hate the cold." Brittany reminds her, and it's fucking adorable.

Santana rolls her eyes and slides off her bed. She puts Brittany on speakerphone, and shrugs out of her sweatshirt as she walks to her closet.

"Dress in layers. Cause we're gonna play in the snow Miss Lopez." Brittany adds, causing Santana to stop at her closet door. There's no way in hell she's walking all the way to Britt's house to continue to play outside in the snow.

But there's no point in arguing over the phone. She'll just have to make her point when she gets there.

"I'll see you soon." Santana calls over her shoulder as she throws on a long sleeve t-shirt. She hears the phone go dead as she's pulling on a hoodie. Even if she's not going to be playing in the snow, she's still dressing in layers. There's no way she's going to walk across town freezing her ass off.

* * *

><p>She makes it about halfway before she starts bitching. It's cold. And not all the sidewalks have been cleared. So her jeans are soaked to her knees, and she's stopped feeling her toes about three blocks ago.<p>

She refuses to call Brittany though. She knows Brittany will just laugh at her and tell her to stop complaining. And that she'll kiss away the cold or something. And Santana would much rather bitch until she gets there.

Her fingers are frozen by the time she reaches for the doorbell. She hears, what seems to be a mini stampede on the other side of the door, before a miniature version of Brittany is standing in the doorway.

"'Tana," Katie smiles, her tiny arms flinging around her waist before Santana can move into the warmth of the house.

"Hey kiddo." Her lips shiver into a smile when Brittany appears behind her sister. "Hey you."

"Katie. Let her in." Brittany warns, and Katie listens instantly. She's running back through the house without a second glance, leaving the two of them on the front porch.

"Your nose is pink." Brittany observes, motioning for Santana to come in.

"I wanted to be Rudolph today." Santana sarcastically responds, shrugging off her scarf and coat once she enters. But Brittany's hands are there, telling her without words to keep them on.

"Britt, I'm cold." Santana groans, even though her hands are tightening the scarf around her neck. "I really just want to lay in bed with you all day." Her eyes find Brittany's and plead.

But there's no use. She can see it written all over Brittany's face. "Just for a little. Please?" Brittany pouts, her fingers skirting over Santana's wrist.

She instantly melts. And it's kind of pathetic.

* * *

><p>"Okay. We almost have the body." Brittany calls as she pushes against a giant ball of snow. She can just imagine the way Brittany's muscles are rippling as she pushes, and she licks her lips to clear her head.<p>

Santana's working on the middle. Her part of the snowman isn't as big, and she's quite thankful for that. Brittany had given her a pair of gloves to wear, but her fingers are still frozen.

When Brittany pushes one last time, a satisfied grin on her face, Santana rolls her piece over. Brittany helps her lift it onto her bottom, and her hands are quick to mold the pieces together. Santana just watches. She doesn't want to mess it up.

Brittany bends to pack snow for the head, and when she straightens to put it on top, Santana's there with a quick kiss to her cheek.

"What was that for?" Brittany asks child-like, and it takes everything in her not to abandon their frozen friend and take Brittany to her bedroom.

"Just because." Santana answers, helping Brittany fasten the pebbles to the face. Within minutes, they've actually created a snowman that eerily resembles a lumpy Mr. Schue. Santana's more than excited that they've finished so they can go inside, but Brittany's pulling her into the backyard eagerly before she can even protest.

She turns to say something, but Brittany is pushing on her shoulders until she's flat on her back. "Britt." Santana half giggles, half whines. But Brittany's lying beside her in seconds, a wide grin tugging at her lips.

"We're snow angels." She comments easily, her arms and legs spreading to the side, moving against the snow.

Santana watches for a minute, and can't help it when she joins in. Their hands meet in the space between them when they're both outstretched, which only sets Brittany into another round of laughter. Santana's not even sure what they're laughing about, but if feels so right and free, that she just can't stop.

They stop moving, but stay where they are. Somewhere during their fit of laughter, their hands between them have interlocked, and Santana revels in the contrast between Brittany's warm skin and the cold snow beneath her.

"Do you ever…" Brittany breaks their comfortable silence. Santana turns her head to look at Brittany, and sees her face pinched in thought. Her eyes are as clear as they've ever been, and Santana's thankful Brittany isn't looking at her. Those eyes could slice through metal, so fierce and piercing.

Santana turns back to face the sky, her eyes closing as she waits for Brittany to continue.

"What do you think is out there?" She asks. Her voice is soft, and has that hint of scared wonder Brittany gets when she wants to be serious about something she's unsure of.

"What do you mean?" Santana keeps her eyes closed, just simply feeling the way Brittany's pulse hammers from her wrist to Santana's fingers.

"Like, what do you believe in? After-life sort of thing." Brittany clarifies, and she wonders if she's said something wrong when Santana doesn't say anything for a long time. It's her turn to look over, and her eyes roam over the curves of Santana's facial features. The way her nose rises to fall, and almost frame perfect lips.

She wants to say something else, something lighter to take the tension off the conversation, but she watches Santana swallow thickly and knows she's about to speak.

"My parents are catholic. My whole family is. So I've grown up to believe in that. God. Heaven. Hell." Santana answers, but her voice is shy almost, and Brittany can't pinpoint why. So she waits, turning her head back toward the sky as a flock of geese fly over them.

"But personally, I don't know. I've never…really taken the time to actually think about it I guess. I mean…I want to believe that something better exists after this. And that someone is watching over us, guiding us I guess. But…I don't really know to be honest." Santana finishes with a heavy breath, the air clouding above her lips.

"Why?" Santana asks, and turns her head to find Brittany watching her.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders, her eyes closing briefly before holding contact with Santana's. "Sometimes, when I think about stuff like snow. And you. And everything else that makes me happy. I wonder who's giving it to me. Like who knows these things that I want, and allows me to have them." She rambles, her eyes searching Santana's for hints.

But Santana just smiles, her fingers squeezing Brittany's tighter. And it's comforting. Even if Santana can't provide her with the answers she wants sometimes, it's still comforting.

"And sometimes, I think you're an angel, sent just for me." Brittany beams, her white teeth blending in with the snow beneath her head.

Santana chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm no angel Britt."

Brittany scoots closer, breaking the barrier of the snow angels they created, and sort of topples onto Santana. She smiles down at her, her eyes crystal blue, like the oceans somewhere tropical. Like the Bahamas. Or Hawaii.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Santana breathes. And Brittany catches it on her lips, feeling and tasting Santana without even touching her.

Brittany nods. "Yeah I know." Her lips purse and her nose scrunches, but neither makes the effort to actually move and connect. "I love you. You know that, right?" Brittany repeats.

"Yeah I know." Santana nods, her eyes rolling playfully. And this time when she purses her lips, Brittany moves forward to press them together innocently.

Santana doesn't want to pull away, but she's starting to not be able to feel her butt. "Can we please go inside now? I think I've played enough." Santana whines.

Brittany nods and moves off of her, pulling her to her feet easily. She holds her there though, unmoving. Her face softens and sobers, and Santana knows she's going to continue with the conversation. "No matter what comes after all of this. I just want…I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." Brittany whispers, her arms tightening around Santana's back as she holds her in place.

Santana feels like she's gonna fall. The statement is so true, but so pure, and it just makes Santana realize just how much she needs Brittany. She doesn't need to respond to say the same. She knows Brittany knows what she's thinking. What she's feeling. And she knows when they finally get to Brittany's room, they can lock the door, and Santana can show her how much she agrees with everything Brittany is saying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - One Horse Sleigh**

"Britt. I thought we played in the snow yesterday." Santana whines as they exit the school. She's tired from practice, and she really just wants to take a nice relaxing bath.

"We did." Brittany confirms, her smile small, but present. Santana can tell she's tired as well. If the groan of her shoulders as she changed after practice was any indicator, Santana knows she's just as sore.

"Then why do we have to go?" Santana questions like the answer should be obvious. They're both tired. They're both sore. They're both cold.

Well maybe Santana is the only one who's cold, because for some reason Brittany never seems to be cold, but she figures it's a good reason not to go.

"Because they invited us. And it's always nice to show up when people invite you places. And this is our last year with them San. I want to cherish it." Brittany smiles a little harder now.

Santana can't help the eye roll. She's pretty sure they spend enough time with the group of misfits that have weirdly become her closest friends while they're in school. She'd rather spend her free time with Brittany. And only Brittany. Cause like Brittany said, this is their last year, and she really doesn't want to waste it.

The subject of the future is a topic they don't discuss right now. Not that Santana plans on spending the next four years at a college without Brittany, but it's just…they don't talk about it right now.

"But why does it have to be outside? And why does it have to involve sledding? Are we like four?" Santana complains, even though she might be a little excited. Heck, the thought of pushing Finn down a snowy hill is actually rather appealing.

"Sledding's fun. It makes me feel like I'm flying." Brittany admits as they get into her car. "Plus…" she lowers her voice and leans in to purr into Santana's ear. "The thought of you sitting between my legs with my arms around you is rather enticing."

Santana gulps when those same lips nip at her ear lobe quickly before pulling away and starting her car. Santana's head is spinning, and she's pretty sure she needs release now, or she's going to explode.

"What time are we meeting them?" Santana manages to push out of her dry throat.

"Six." Brittany answers with a knowing smirk.

"Good. Cause we need to take care of something before." Santana bites back, gnawing on her lower lip with enough force to actually make it bleed.

"And what would that be?" Brittany plays along. Mostly because she loves when Santana tells her exactly what she wants. Or needs. And also because of the bashful smile that dances across Santana's face when she's talking about the things she wants to do.

"Britt." Santana breathes, her thighs clamping shut involuntarily. She's pretty embarrassed at how wet she already is, and Brittany hasn't even touched her.

Brittany winks. And Santana almost loses it completely. "Now. We need to go home. Now." She emphasizes weakly, her hands clutching at her thighs desperately. Brittany just giggles as she pulls away from the school, knowing Santana won't last long once she gets a hold of her.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, her and Brittany are crammed into the backseat of Kurt's car with Rachel, Blaine, and Finn, and some song from Judy Garland playing on the radio. And she actually curses when she knows who it is.<p>

"So Mike's following us, and Quinn's behind him." Rachel informs as she fidgets next to Santana. She's leaning forward to talk to Kurt, and Santana's already annoyed. Mostly because Rachel's acting like the rest of the car isn't as important or some shit. "And I think we should take the back roads because of work traffic." Rachel adds, settling back in her seat.

Brittany puts her hand on Santana's thigh knowingly. And the way she squeezes softly, and the way her eyes scrunch and lips curl, Santana relaxes, and promises herself that she'll have a good time. No matter what annoying things come out of Berry's mouth.

The drive doesn't go too slowly, even as Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine talk about the current shows on Broadway. She almost feels bad for Finn, who's sulking in the backseat, assumingly playing Angry Birds on his phone.

It doesn't take long for them to get to the park with the snowy hill. And Santana would think it was the lamest thing she's ever done – a bunch of teenagers going sledding like they're children – but she's also excited and a little happy.

She's also pretty sure they look ridiculous as they pile out of three vehicles and head towards the hill. There's about a dozen other people there, and Santana notices they're all under the age of ten except for their parents.

But it's whatever. Because she's promised herself she's going to have a good time.

Not surprisingly, Rachel goes down first, followed closely behind by Mike and Tina. And instantly Santana laughs. Because it's hilarious. And fun. And probably one of the most childish things she's done since she turned thirteen and went to her first boy/girl party.

"You ready?" Brittany asks excitedly, her grin as big as Berry's, and Santana just nods.

Brittany settles into the sleigh first, her legs outstretched in front of her, spread. Santana slightly blushes – because yeah they're together, and yeah she could kind of care less what the rest of them think of her and Brittany – but it still seems intimate. Brittany smiles at her with reassurance, and Santana maneuvers into a sitting position between Brittany's legs.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's middle and just holds her. "We should try this position." Brittany purrs into the skin of her neck, and Santana's pretty sure she lets out a breathless moan.

"Um, I don't think this is an appropriate forum for those kind of noises Santana." Rachel states matter-of-factly. She's pretty sure it's meant to be teasing, but she hears the hint of fear in Rachel's voice.

Santana's at least glad Rachel's still a little scared of her.

Sam doesn't wait for Santana to fire back though, and he pushes against Brittany's shoulders, until they're slowly toppling over the edge of the hill.

And Santana actually loses her breath. Their speed picks up, and the wind whips at her face, and Brittany's holding her so tightly, that she finally understands what Brittany was talking about. She feels like she's flying. And it's scary, but freeing, and Santana's hands brace against Brittany's knees as they continue to fall.

Santana slightly compares it to an orgasm, but finds that to be a little ridiculous. For one, they're completely clothed. And two, nothing can compare to what Brittany can do to her.

They reach the bottom, and the front of the sleigh digs into the snow bank so quickly, that her and Brittany are toppling off before she can even prepare herself. Their bodies are rolling like two kids rolling down a grassy hill, and she can't help as the laughter bubbles out of her throat.

She can hear the rest of them laughing too. And for the first time in her life, she realizes they're laughing with her.

They take turns, seeing as they've only brought three sleds for all of them to share, and when they've finally had enough, Rory suggests they go to a coffee shop.

And for once, Santana doesn't hate the idea of spending more time with all of them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys actually went." Puck mocks, looking at Kurt and Blaine. The topic of the only gay bar in Lima comes up, and Blaine accidentally lets slip that it's not that bad. The look on Kurt's face, the way his eyes almost bugged out of his head, is a look Santana will never forget. It was beyond hysterical.<p>

"Sebastian suggested it. And we thought it would be fun." Kurt intervenes, sipping from his cup. The rest of them have stopped laughing. And really, it's not that they're laughing because they went. It's mostly because a gay club in Lima sounds like the lamest thing in the world.

"I'm sure the cities have better." Sam offers, earning himself a look of confusion from them. But he just laughs it off, states that he heard things when he was working at the club, and takes a big sip from his own drink.

"Have you guys ever gone?" Rachel turns to her and Brittany, and Santana's only aware the question is directed at them when she sees the look on Quinn's face.

"What?" Santana stutters, looking around the table to see them all looking at her. She knows her cheeks are red, but she can't stop herself from the slight embarrassment. Ever since the whole 'outing', she hasn't really talked to any of them about her sexuality, or her relationship with Brittany for that matter.

It's not that she cares. She's just not used to it.

But somehow the conversation flows so easily, and Brittany's hand is covering hers on the table so openly, that she relaxes and realizes that they are her friends. That they're not judging them. And that they're simply just curious because it's kind of funny.

"Um, no." Santana manages, her smile curling when she catches the laughter in Brittany's eyes.

"But we totally want to." Brittany adds. "I think everyone should. Especially if it's a strip club. Lap dances are so much fun." And immediately the attention is off of her and on to the slight awkwardness Brittany has just created.

Because no one will admit that that sounds like a fun group outing. Even though, they're all thinking it.

Finn coughs and clears his throat after they had settled into a brief silence. "I can't believe this is the last year we'll all be singing together."

And with that, the group has sobered immensely. They're not all graduating, but Finn is right, and it's actually kind of sad. Santana refuses to repeat Brittany's words about glee club being a family and shit, but it's not irrational that she'll miss them. Somehow, being in glee club actually made high school a little better. And for that, she's a little grateful.

* * *

><p>"I actually had fun." Santana admits as Brittany walks her to her front door. She's a lot sorer than she had been after school, thanks to their rogue sleigh, and she really can't wait to take that bath.<p>

"I could tell." Brittany agrees, her hand rubbing small circles on the small of her back. She loved watching Santana today. There was just something about the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she acted. It was a beautiful thing to see. And Brittany was more than happy at seeing Santana so happy.

"You always know what I need." Santana turns to face her as they reach her front door. "It's…how do you do it?" She questions, her hands gripping Brittany's.

Brittany just shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't have an answer. She can just read Santana. She knows Santana's heart, and she knows the games Santana plays when it comes to her walls. She's been through it first hand. So she can't really tell Santana how she knows that Santana loves spending time with the glee club, even before today. And she can't really tell Santana how she knows that she likes acting like a child every now and then because it keeps them from acting like adults. And she can't really tell Santana how she knows that Santana loves being taken care of, even when she acts like she can take care of herself.

Especially then.

Brittany just knows these things.

Santana sees the way Brittany's eyes are moving back and forth, and the way her lips are pursed in concentration. And, for the first time in her life, she thinks she sees herself in Brittany. She briefly sees the way Brittany sees her, and it's startling. How one person can know another so intimately.

It's cliché, and overused, but she really does believe Brittany's her soul mate. Because even if they weren't lovers, they'd always be best friends, because Brittany just gets her.

And she just gets Brittany.

"I have something for you." Santana admits cheerfully. She tugs on Brittany's hands to urge her to follow her inside.

"But we're not exchanging gifts today." Brittany pouts, because she would have totally brought Santana's presents if they were giving each other gifts today. And she's pretty sure she wrote it down on a sticky note and stuck it on her mirror in her bedroom to remind her when they were exchanging gifts. And she knows it definitely wasn't today.

"No." Santana shakes her head with a shy grin. "It's not a Christmas present." She promises, pulling Brittany up the stairs before her parents can even register she's home. She leads Brittany toward her bed, and asks her to sip with such care, that Brittany almost falls on the bed from the lightness she's suddenly feeling.

Santana turns toward her dresser, and opens the jewelry box on top. She closes it soon after, and joins Brittany on her bed. Brittany fidgets, excited and nervous, and she actually really has to pee.

"You reminded me yesterday when you were talking about organizing your jewelry box." Santana begins, her eyes staring down at her closed hands in her lap. Brittany briefly looks down as well, before settling back on Santana's face. "Last Christmas…" her throat closes unexpectedly.

They don't really talk about last year. It still hurts when she thinks about all the missed opportunities they had, because she was stupid and pushed Brittany away for so long.

But it's different now, and this is important.

"Last Christmas, you were with Artie." It stings a little, but Brittany puts a gentle hand on her thigh, and she continues past it. "And you came over before your date. You wanted help getting ready." Santana recalls, and she knows it hurts both of them. But it's important.

Brittany waits patiently. She knows Santana wouldn't bring this up unless it was serious. Her hand begins to glide smoothly over Santana's thigh, and it's so natural and comforting, that she wonders why she doesn't always do it.

Santana sighs and opens her hand. "I gave you these to wear because I knew they were your favorite." Brittany looks down at the earrings in Santana's hand. Her eyes are wide and soft, and Santana's pretty sure she's never seen Brittany's face light up so quickly.

"I want you to have them." Santana offers, moving to put them in Brittany's ears.

"San. I can't…they're yours." Brittany stutters, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

"They look better on you." Santana smiles, successfully putting the first one in her ear.

Brittany just shakes her head in shock, and love, and she's pretty sure she's going to cry. Because this should be a Christmas gift. But it's not, and that just means Santana's gonna give her something else. And suddenly, she feels overwhelmed.

"Santana, it's too much." Brittany breathes. Santana kisses her gently before sitting back and looking at her. She loves the way the black roses compliment her pale skin. And the tiny pearl centers just make her eyes pop. Santana definitely was not lying when she said they looked better on her.

"Nothing is too much for you Brittany."

And that's all it takes for the tears to leak, and Santana's there with loving arms. She never cries, and it's kind of embarrassing. But not really when Santana's lips are on hers, and her fingers are wiping the tears away. And she pretty much forgets that she has to pee.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I'm not really sure where this chapter came from, but I'm sure you'll enjoy. I should probably up the rating, but, I mean, it's not really smutty. It's fluffy smut. It's smuffy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - No Touching<strong>

They have the house to themselves tonight. Santana's dad is working late, and her mom went out with some friends for dinner. It doesn't take long for Brittany to drive over once Santana calls her with the news.

They've settled on the couch comfortably, Chinese take-out on the coffee table, various cartons opened and picked at. They're watching ABC family, which Santana chuckles at because she's now slightly aware where Brittany got the idea of doing twenty-five days of Christmas in the first place.

She puts down the container of chicken lo mein, and settles back on the couch as one of the old Christmas claymations play on the television. "So today is my day." Santana smirks, sipping lazily from her glass of water as she watches Brittany watch the television.

Brittany faintly nods, scooping pork-fried rice into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"I know what I want to do." Santana continues, unfazed by her girlfriend's interest in the depiction of Rudolph that should scare little kids.

Brittany turns her head slightly, her eyes turning slowly after, and Santana giggles at the piece of rice that's stuck to her bottom lip. Brittany scrunches her face in confusion, until Santana motions towards her lips, and her tongue is quickly flicking against them.

Santana takes a moment to remember to breathe, and really, the gesture only solidifies the plans she's already made.

"I want to play a game." She suggests coyly, and now Brittany's giving her her full attention. She sets her carton of food on the table, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What kind of game?" Her eyes are bright and focused. There's a fluttering in her stomach that she can't quite explain. It's just…it's the way Santana is looking at her. Those dark eyes are eyeing her like she's a prized possession. Or like dinner or something. And it's making her a little uneasy, but also a little excited.

Santana shifts closer without speaking, her eyes flicking toward Brittany's lips before meeting sapphire blue again. She licks her own lips unconsciously, as her voice lowers. "You're not the only one who can get ideas from TV shows." She purrs.

Brittany's pretty sure her stomach falls out of her butt as Santana speaks. She's still confused as to what they're gonna play, but all of a sudden the mood in the room turns much sexier. She fiddles with the collar of her shirt, the heat in the Lopez house almost suffocating her.

Santana watches and smiles, her hands coming up to rest on Brittany's. "Take off your shirt." She instructs, her fingers skirting across Brittany's knuckles before dropping back to the couch.

Brittany visibly gulps, and she almost chokes on the rice still lodged in her throat. But she doesn't hesitate in gripping the bottom of shirt and pulling it over her head in seconds.

Santana's eyes flicker down to the purple bra she's wearing, and then back up at trusting blue. She smiles softly, pulling her own shirt over her head.

Brittany watches as raven hair cascades over her shoulders, falling short just above the cut of her pink bra. She gulps again, but instinctively licks her lips. Her hand shoots out to touch, and Santana leans away.

"Nope." She breathes so deeply, and it's only then that Brittany realizes she's been staring at Santana's chest instead of her eyes. She looks up in confusion at Santana's backward movements. "I told you I want to play a game." She smirks, and it's evident that Brittany's going to have a hard time with this. Mostly because she really just wants to touch that flawless, tanned skin, and for some reason Santana's moving away and talking about games.

"I don't understand." Brittany practically whines, and Santana can see the almost pained expression on her face. She can't help but smile at it.

"All stereotypes aside, I was watching a show about…you know…ladies." Santana stutters. It should be easy to say really. But for some reason, she can't spit it out. She really doesn't want to be the stereotypical lesbian that watches lesbian television shows and lesbian movies, and reads lesbian novels. It's just so cliché.

But she sometimes does watch, and sometimes those watchings lead to fun activities.

Brittany cocks her head and waits. And when Santana realizes she's waiting for an answer, she sighs and decides to just fuck it. She doesn't need to be embarrassed.

"The L Word. Okay. I was watching The L Word." Santana breathes and Brittany chuckles, and Santana really can't help it when she picks up the pillow next to her on the couch and tosses it at her.

"Anyways. They were playing this game. A…a no touching game." Santana lowers her head and looks up at Brittany through her long lashes.

Brittany nods, completely captivated by the words coming out of Santana's enticing lips.

"The idea is to turn the other on, without touching." Santana clarifies, a faint flush coming to her cheeks as she thinks about it.

"What happens if we touch?" Brittany wonders, her eyes moving down to lock on Santana's collarbones, and the way they protrude so beautifully, casting a dark shadow at the base of her neck.

"The person who touches has to do whatever the other person wants."

"So it's kinda like our bet the other day." Brittany reasons, her eyes coming back up to meet Santana's. Her hands are a little clammy as she balls them in fists at her sides. Did she mention how unbelievably hard it is not to touch Santana when she's sitting in front of her with no shirt on?

"Kinda. But a lot sexier. Cause we can kiss. But only on the lips." Santana adds when she sees the light brighten in Brittany's eyes.

Brittany kind of pouts, but realizes that she's really good at kissing. So she's pretty sure she can make Santana touch her first if she gets to kiss her.

"Are you ready?" Santana asks, and when Brittany nods, she shuffles over on the couch. When she's within touching distance, she swings one of her legs over Brittany's hips, and straddles her thighs, leaving space between their legs so they aren't touching.

Brittany's eyes remain locked on Santana's as she grips the fabric of her own shorts to keep her hands by her sides. It's a little bit torturous. It's like someone giving her cake, but telling her she can only eat it through a straw. It's so limited, but at least it's something.

They both breathe audibly before Santana's hand comes up to Brittany's neck. She doesn't touch her, but Brittany can feel the heat, and Santana knows it. She moves her hand slowly over Brittany's shoulders, and down her chest. And Brittany squirms. It's almost painful how much she needs Santana to close the distance and just touch her.

Brittany lets out a shaky groan and lunges forward with her lips. She wants Santana to be on her level of need. She's methodical and passionate, pulling Santana's lips with hers. She's the leader now, and she begins to take what she wants when she pushes her tongue past Santana's lips.

Santana moans into her mouth, and god she's hot. Her skin feels like it's burning with desire for Brittany. For Brittany's hands, for Brittany's fingers, for Brittany's touch.

But she's not going to lose. She pulls apart, leaning back on her calves, which are burning from holding herself up. She smiles seductively down at Brittany, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, as her hands move over the plane of Brittany's stomach. She watches as the muscles flex, and she knows Brittany wants her to touch her.

It's the weirdest feeling, and Brittany's having a hard time describing it to herself. It's so sensual, and so haunting, and it's leaving her with inane desires. And without warning, her hips roll up for friction, and come into contact with Santana's thighs.

"Fuck," she breathes, her chest heaving.

Santana smiles wide, rolling off of Brittany to sip from her water like nothing happened. Brittany turns her head and watches through clouded and dark eyes. She's practically panting, and she really just needs release so bad that she could fucking care less that she just lost.

"San," she whines to get her point across, her hand reaching for Santana's thigh.

"I believe I'm the one making requests since you lost." Santana purrs, hopping off the couch and disappearing with the most evil look on her face.

Which only causes Brittany to lose control even more.

Santana returns with a cup of ice, and she's lost her shorts. Brittany's eyes travel slowly up caramel legs, across black hipsters, over defined abs, up her chest, and land on fired eyes. "Oh god." She pants. She thinks she's starting to sweat, and again they haven't even touched each other.

"I think we should move to my bed." Santana suggests, turning off the television and walking towards her room. Brittany scrambles to her feet and follows willingly. She has no problem giving Santana control tonight when she's walking around in just her bra and underwear.

Santana instructs for her to lie down, and for her to lose her shorts. And Brittany does as she's told, her heart hammering against her chest.

Santana watches as the neighbor's Christmas lights penetrate her bedroom and dance across Brittany's skin. It's delicious and intoxicating, and she almost forgoes her plan to just have her way with her.

But she straightens and shakes her head. She stalks to the bed, Brittany's eyes trusting and hungry, and Santana just smirks. "You have to do as I say, okay?" Santana reminds her, and Brittany nods willingly.

"Lie on your back." She first instructs as she climbs onto the bed, her knees dipping into the mattress. Brittany does.

"Hands by your sides, palms up." Brittany looks at her in confusion, but Santana's eyes and lips are so firm and true, that Brittany just nods again and trusts her. Santana scooches closer, the cup of ice still in her hands. She leans down to nip at Brittany's ear before whispering against the shell of it. "No touching." She warns with a smile.

"San," Brittany whines in protest, because she's already failed at that once tonight, and obviously she would much rather just touch and find that release she desperately needs.

"I want to try something, okay. Trust me." And her lips are so soft against hers, so brief, but so sure, and Brittany nods. "Close your eyes." Are Santana's final instructions, and Brittany does without another word.

Santana shifts, setting the cup against one of her pillows, and removing one of the cubes. She moves closer, her knees a hair's length away from Brittany's ribs. She takes the ice between her index finger and thumb, and gently swipes it across Brittany's lips.

Brittany jerks so violently she thinks she may have cracked her neck. Her eyes pop open and find Santana leaning over her with the most beautiful smile on her face. "Trust me." She breathes again.

Brittany's panting again, and she's having trouble finding the air necessary to breathe. But she nods her head, settling back against the mattress, and closes her eyes. Santana can hear her heart rate, and she can see the quickened pace in her breathing, and it's so intoxicating that she leans down and kisses her once more.

Santana sits back on her calves, and moves the ice back across Brittany's lips. It's less of a surprise, so the jerk isn't as violent, but the coolness still startles her. "Relax baby," Santana whispers, and it's one of the most soothing things Brittany has ever heard. So she tries to do just that.

Santana lets the ice linger there, moving it slowly across thin lips. When it's just about melted, she leans down and swirls her tongue around it, bringing it into her own mouth. She then covers Brittany's lips, pushes slightly with her tongue until Brittany gets the hint, and opens her mouth. It's met with the most contrasting of things – the warmth of Santana's tongue, and the coolness of the ice – and it's unbelievable how sensual and teasing it is.

Santana pulls away with satisfaction at the noises coming from Brittany's mouth. She dips her hand into the cup, and retrieves another cube of ice. She brings it to Brittany's lips again, but instead of lingering there, she slides it easily across Brittany's jaw and down her neck. She watches as Brittany shivers, goose bumps rising across her skin.

"It's cold…" Brittany breathes around a moan, because yeah it's still fucking turning her on no matter how cold it is.

"I know." Santana chuckles as she continues to slide the ice down Brittany's neck. She pauses and sucks in her own breath, because it really is sexy how fast Brittany is breathing in anticipation, and how the ice is leaving streaks of moisture across her porcelain skin.

She traces it along Brittany's collarbones, dipping it into the divot that forms before her shoulders. It's so agonizingly slow, that it almost burns. Brittany squeezes her eyes shut, her legs twitching with need. Santana retrieves another piece of ice when that one has melted, and now slowly glides it down her arm, playing with each finger, before gliding back up and over to the other one.

Santana can't help herself when she licks up the space between Brittany's breasts when a droplet of water falls down it. Brittany squirms, her hips rolling, and her hands pressing hard into the bed beneath her. "San…" she moans. It's torture. She just wants to touch her. Just wants to lace her fingers in dark hair and guide Santana to where she needs her most.

But Santana's still on her power trip, and she's not done playing. "Take off your bra." She instructs softly, her hand dipping for another ice cube. Brittany does as she's told, with her eyes closed she might add, and tosses it off of her so quickly that Santana's sure she's aching to be touched.

She settles back against the bed, and in not time, Santana's there with the ice, tracing around the rise of her breast. It's slow and almost unbearable how Santana's working her up so calculating and deliberate. Like she's only going to be able to find release when Santana allows her, and that alone almost makes her come.

She's immediately pulled from her mental battle when the ice skirts over her nipple, and she sucks in air between clenched teeth. It's arousing, but painful. It's…she's not really sure how to explain it. She wants it again, but not, and it's such a mindfuck that Brittany's almost crying.

But she hears that heavenly giggle, and she knows Santana is just loving this. All of it. So she tries to relax as Santana brings the ice over her other nipple, and soon she can feel them both hard and aroused.

She goes through two more ice cubes for her breasts alone, and Brittany's pretty sure she's going for the world record to see how long she can tease someone before they just internally combust.

Then she's moving lower, and her stomach flexes on instinct. Santana glides it over the softness of her belly, and the contrasting hardness of her abs. She skirts it around her bellybutton, and watches as a little water pools inside of it. Then the cube is at the waistline of her panties, and oh god, she literally feels like she's going to explode.

Her hips roll off the bed, her hands clenching around nothing. "Oh god," she repeats her inner thoughts, and Santana just giggles again. And Brittany's pretty sure she wants to hit her now. It's too much. She needs release. It's pulling at everything she has, and she honestly feels like if she doesn't get it soon, her heart will stop. "Please." She begins to beg.

"We're almost done." Santana smiles, and Brittany can hear it in her voice. She hears as Santana grabs another ice cube, and loops her fingers into the elastic band of her underwear.

"No." Brittany almost shouts. "I can't. Not…not now…" she pants.

Santana lets go, gliding the ice over Brittany's lower stomach. "Okay," she assures.

Santana takes the last piece of ice into her mouth, clenching it between her teeth, and leans further over Brittany. She starts at her bellybutton, gently sliding it over the moisture that already exists there. And she moves upward, between her breasts, around the small mounds, over hard nipples, and up to her neck. She finishes at Brittany's lips, where she started, and as the last of it melts away, their lips meet, and Santana's pretty sure she's never felt so much hunger behind Brittany's kisses.

"Please." She begs again, her hands now gripping tight to the sheets because she knows she's still not allowed to touch.

Santana pulls away and quickly hops off the bed. "I think we're done here." She says so seriously that Brittany almost cries. But then she's turning and smiling, setting the now empty cup on her nightstand, and moving back towards a frozen Brittany. "What do you want baby?"

"You." Brittany manages to breathe, and Santana's on her with roaming fingers, and gentle lips, and Brittany knows the game is over. Her hands fire off the bed and tangle in Santana's hair, before clawing desperately at her back. "Please…I need you." She begs, her hips rolling and her heart hammering so fast she really feels like she might die.

"Yes ma'am." Santana says with a final kiss to her lips, before she's moving downwards, following the path of the ice, licking and nipping at wet skin. And when the last of her clothes is finally discarded, and Santana's lips are finally where she wants them, Brittany allows herself to finally jump, and she comes crashing down harder than she's ever had before.

She really blames Christmas. She's not sure why yet, but she'll come back to that theory when she gets the feeling back in her toes.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry I missed yesterday. I had an unexpected emergency come up. So here is the chapter that was supposed to be yesterday. And you will get another chapter for today. Also, for those asking, I just got done with the semester, meaning I'll have more time to write, so With These Words should be updated soon :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - North Star<strong>

"I have to." Brittany smiles as she puts a small pile of clothes into a duffel bag.

"But why?" Santana whines. She sits in the middle of Brittany's bed, watching as she dances around the room to gather her things.

Brittany just giggles, bounces over to place a perfect kiss on Santana's forehead, and goes back to packing. "Because. Every year we visit my grandparents in Pittsburgh."

"But, what am I supposed to do?" Santana half whines, half chuckles at her own ridiculousness. She flops over on her back, staring up at the tiny crack in Brittany's ceiling.

"You poor thing. How dare I go visit my grandparents when you'll be here all by yourself." Brittany mocks her. It's kind of annoying, but not because it's playful. And Santana knows she is being ridiculous. But, she kind of got used to doing something with Brittany every day in December, and it just seems weird that she won't get to do anything with her today.

"When are you coming back?" Santana turns on her side, propping her head in her hand. She watches as Brittany bends to put a pair of ballet flats in her bag.

"Tomorrow. Lunch time I think." Brittany pauses to make sure she's correct, and then nods her head in affirmation. Santana smiles, because seriously, how can someone be so adorable doing just about anything. Santana's pretty sure Brittany could make taking out the trash look adorable.

"Okay," she responds softly. Spending one night by herself won't kill her. But she can't help the little disappointment she feels. But it's probably a good thing they take a little break. Her mother's been asking her if she's doing drugs because she's been so happy and absent lately.

"Hey," Brittany coos, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. She puts her palm flat on Santana's stomach, the touch warm and comforting. "Are you really upset?" She asks so innocently, her face scrunched in question and concern.

And now she can't be upset. Because it really is ridiculous that her girlfriend can't go visit her family without her being upset. "No," she sighs in defeat, rolling her eyes as she drops back on her back.

Brittany giggles and rolls on top of her, had hands pressed against Santana's cheeks so she has no choice but to look at her. "Are you really gonna miss me that much?" She smiles, her teeth bright and inviting.

Santana leans up and kisses her, Brittany giggling into her lips.

"I guess that's an answer." Brittany smiles wider, and she receives Santana sticking out her tongue in response.

"I'm being stupid." Santana mumbles, turning her head when Brittany's hands go slack to rest at her collarbones.

"I think you're being cute." Brittany admits, and the way she's looking at her, Santana almost wishes she had a pair of handcuffs so Brittany would have no choice but to stay with her.

"Ugh," Santana groans. "You need to get off of me before I don't let you go."

Brittany just giggles, kisses her again, and rolls off. She's bouncing out of the room, returning with her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Call Quinn. Or Rachel." Brittany smiles after a pause, and watches the look of scorn that flashes across Santana's face.

"I think that sounds terrible." Santana groans, pulling her legs underneath her as she sits back up. It doesn't really. But she actually kind of wants to spend some time by herself.

"You have to like them one of these days. They're gonna be in our wedding." Brittany slips out, and it's kind of playful, and kind of serious, that Santana doesn't know whether to run out of the room and throw up, or laugh and roll her eyes. Brittany catches the uncertainty and smiles.

And with that the tension is gone, and Santana relaxes. Truth is, she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Brittany. She has no problem admitting that. But the seriousness of relationships used to scare her so badly, that it's just a natural reaction for her to want to run from it. But she's learning.

And she should have known Brittany would want them at their wedding. It makes sense really.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana mocks after a while, and hops to her feet. "Family night doesn't sound like the worst idea in the world." Santana huffs, but it isn't serious, and Brittany knows she actually really wants to spend time with her parents.

"It really doesn't." Brittany confirms, moving toward her in a way that's so light and free, that Santana has a hard time believing Brittany doesn't float. Her hands grip Santana's hips, pulling her closer. "I'll call you when we get there." She promises, kissing Santana's nose lightly.

Santana wiggles it and scrunches her eyebrows in laughter. Brittany kisses it from her lips, then her jaw, then her cheeks, and soon they're both laughing like kissing is the funniest thing in the world.

"I'll miss you too San." Brittany breathes into Santana's ear as she pulls her into a hug.

"I didn't say I'd miss you." Santana smiles into Brittany's shoulders as she squeezes tighter.

"But you will." Santana's arms loop around Brittany's back tighter, and she really doesn't want to let go.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours, and Santana's already bored. It's a Friday night, and she's sitting on her couch by herself because her parents aren't even home yet. Brittany called thirty minutes ago saying they were there, and she promised to call later tonight. Now she's watching reruns of The Real World, some guacamole and chips in her lap, and she's really, really bored.<p>

She figures she can call Quinn, especially now that she's not crazy anymore, but she doesn't really feel like entertaining someone else. So she dips a chip into the guacamole as another commercial break comes on, and sighs into the silent living room.

She could wait until her parents get home and maybe they'll want to rent a movie or something. Or she could go for a drive. Shopping was always an option. She wipes the saltiness from the chips on her jeans, and hops off the couch. She puts the guacamole back in the fridge, the chips in the cabinet, and grabs her purse from the hallway where she left it.

The mall is busier than the last time she was here with Brittany. It's only after she gets there that she remembers it's the last weekend before Christmas. And even though she really doesn't want to put up with crazy people, she'd rather not go home and wait like a loser for Brittany's phone call.

She walks aimlessly, looking in shop windows, but not really caring to enter any. She should get her parents something while she's here for Christmas, but she doesn't know what to get them. She passes a FYE store, and remembers that her dad had said in passing that he wanted a Wii. But she's not spending $200 so her dad can dance around the living room to Michael Jackson or some shit.

After walking around the mall completely, and not buying anything, she decides to leave. It's now after nine, and hopefully Brittany will be calling her soon. Then she can go to bed early, and tomorrow her and Brittany can do something. And she actually curses herself for intertwining her life around Brittany's so tightly that it nearly seems impossible to have fun without her.

The drive back is nice. She turns up Amy Winehouse on her iPod, and she smiles at herself when she's sure the neighboring cars are making fun of her for singing obnoxiously. She takes the long way back, enjoying the layer of snow still on the grass, and the varied Christmas lights in people's yards. Then it hits her. It would be a perfect outing to do with Brittany.

And as she's thinking it, her phone rings, and the picture of Brittany wearing her ducky rain boots, sweatpants, and fake glasses the day they played in the rain sophomore year. She smiles at it briefly before answering.

"Hey." She tries to hide the excitement in her voice, cause she really doesn't want to sound too pathetic.

"Hey stranger." Brittany's voice is soft, and Santana can tell she's trying to be quiet.

"How are your grandparents?" Santana asks as she turns down the volume on the radio.

"Good. Katie really liked the dollhouse they got her. Even though she tries to pretend she's too old for them, I know she still likes dolls. I mean, I played with dolls till I was like twelve. I think it's fun to be the one in control." Brittany rants, but the last sentence weighs heavily on Santana, and her stomach pulls tightly at the suggestive words.

"I know you do." Santana purrs back, and she's pretty sure she can hear Brittany whimper.

"What are you doing?" Brittany quickly asks to change the subject. Santana just giggles as she turns into her neighborhood.

"Driving home."

"Where did you go?" Brittany asks curiously, and Santana can tell by her breathing that she's lying on her back.

"To the mall. But once I got there, I didn't feel like shopping." She laughs, turning into her driveway. The living room light is on, and she perks up at the idea that maybe they brought her home something to eat.

Brittany yawns, and Santana can tell she's getting more comfortable. "I hate this bed. It's so mall, and hard. Nothing like mine at home. Or yours. You have the best bed Santana." Brittany rambles tiredly.

"I do." Santana agrees happily, getting out of her car.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asks, and her voice is so thick and soft, that Santana knows she going to pass out soon.

"Always." Santana opens the front door, and smiles at her dad in the kitchen. She motions that she's on the phone, then heads up to her room.

"I've always wanted to be in two places at once." Brittany nestles into her pillow.

"That's kind of impossible Britt." Santana chuckles as she enters her room. Normally she would be upset that Brittany waited to call her till she was half asleep, but she can't seem to be. Maybe it's the way she's talking, or the things she's talking about. But upset is definitely not what she's feeling.

"No it's not." Brittany whines. And Santana can hear movement over the phone. "Go to your window." Brittany instructs.

Santana smiles, now kind of wondering if Brittany is sleep walking, but does as she's told. She pulls back the curtains, and looks out her window. "What am I supposed to be seeing Britt?"

"Do you see the North Star?" Brittany asks, still tired, but with a little more excitement to her voice.

Santana searches for a little before she sees it. "Yup." She nods, moving her phone to her other ear. "What about it?"

"We're in two different places, looking at the same thing." Brittany reasons, and Santana's heart flutters. She should know by now not to say things are impossible to Brittany.

"Well technically, it's not being in two places at the same time." Santana tries to argue, just because.

"Yes it is." Brittany pouts, and Santana can hear her move back to the bed. "Because I'm here at my grandparent's, and I'm always where you are, and in both of those places, we're seeing the same thing."

Santana softens immediately, unable to come up with an argument for that reason. There's not point, because Brittany will always prove her wrong when it comes to them. Brittany will always show her the things she can't see. Brittany will always surprise her.

And Santana knows she'll never get tired of it.

"You can go to sleep. I know you're tired." Santana offers gently as she walks back toward her bed.

Brittany makes a noise that signals she's already drifting off.

"Love you." Santana whispers before disconnecting the call. She sighs happily as she begins to walk back downstairs. She felt so lonely today, but Brittany saying she's always with her, it makes her feel…it just makes her feel. And Santana can't help the love-struck, dopey smile she has when her father asks her what she did today.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Something For You**

To say Santana was eagerly waiting Brittany's return would be an understatement. To say Santana looked a little ridiculous waiting outside her house would depend on the person.

To Santana, she felt it was entirely necessary. Her legs bounce up and down to keep warm, her gloved hands between her thighs. It started snowing about thirty minutes ago, and white flakes speckle her dark hair underneath the winter hat she has on. But for some reason, she doesn't seem to mind. She's too excited. She had a surprise for Brittany, well two actually, but one didn't really count, and she wanted to tell her as soon as she came back to Lima.

She hears the SUV before it pulls into the driveway, and she immediately leaps up from the porch step. She knows she's smiling too big, but when Brittany hops out of the car and runs toward her with a matching one, she figures it's probably okay.

"Hey." Brittany squeals, wrapping her arms around Santana, and lifting her slightly off the ground. "I missed you." She breathes into the cool skin of Santana's neck. "You're cold. Have you been out here long? Why are you waiting outside in the snow?" Brittany rambles as she sets Santana back on the ground.

"First of all, I missed you too." Santana chuckles as Brittany leads her toward the front door. "Secondly, I haven't been waiting long." It's not entirely a lie. "And I was waiting because I have a surprise for you." Santana's smile grows when Brittany's eyes brighten.

"Really?" Brittany wonders, her voice laced with excitement as she pushes the front door open and ushers them inside, closely followed by Katie and her parents. She's pulling Santana to her bedroom with haste, and Santana happily follows. Brittany sets her bag down on the ground as they enter, and twirls so they're face to face. "What is it?" She asks, looking Santana up and down, and noticing that she isn't carrying a bag. "Where is it?" Her voice lowers in slight disappointment.

Santana giggles. Did she mention pouting Brittany is utterly endearing? "It's not here. Well one of them isn't."

"One of them. Does that mean I get more than one?" Her eyes widen again at that possibility, her hands tugging at Santana's hips to pull her closer.

"Maybe." Santana responds coyly. "First though," she breathes, the rest of her sentence lost when she presses her lips to Brittany's. "Hi." She smiles into Brittany's lips, kissing her again.

Brittany's hands move to the small of Santana's back, drawing invisible circles into her shirt. "Okay. What's the first one?" Brittany asks impatiently, pulling back slightly so that the breath she releases is breathed in by Santana.

Santana smiles, and moves her hand to her coat pocket. She pulls out a peppermint patty, offering it to Brittany shyly. "I know they're your favorite."

Brittany's giddy, and she kisses Santana's nose before taking the candy from her. "They are." She answers even though it isn't necessary. "So what's the second one?" Brittany asks immediately after opening the plastic wrapper, and taking a bite of the minty chocolate.

"We're a little impatient today aren't we?" Santana jokes, watching as Brittany chews happily.

"I wasn't the one sitting on someone's porch waiting in the snow." Brittany mocks back.

Santana blushes and rolls her eyes. It's true, but it doesn't mean Brittany has to tease her inability to wait to see her.

"You're just going to have to come with me." Santana smirks, walking toward Brittany's bedroom door. She stops in the doorway, turning back to face Brittany. She's finishing up the peppermint patty, crumpling the wrapper in her palm.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks, even though she throws the trash away as she's walking toward her.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I can't…I mean…I never expected…" Brittany's stumbling over her words, trying desperately to express how she's feeling, but failing miserably.<p>

"I know you wanted to. And I mean, I'm not that big of a bitch that I can't appreciate giving to others less fortunate and shit." Santana reasons, putting the car in park in front of the soup kitchen on Grant Street.

"I…" Brittany begins again, and then just smiles and swallows. "Thank you." She breathes, leaning over the console to place a kiss on Santana's warm cheek. She sits back in her seat and looks toward the entrance. It looks like a normal store, or like the YMA or something, and Brittany has to remind herself that it isn't. She's always wanted to feed the poor. Ever since her mom told her about the homeless guy that sat outside her work, and how she always felt terrible around the holidays. So she would bring him their leftovers from dinner the previous night.

Brittany just wants everyone to be happy for the holidays. It's her favorite time of the year, and she hates the thought of people not liking the holidays. Especially because they're hungry.

"I know you want to. And I mean, yeah, the homeless kind of scare me, but I'm doing it for you." Santana smiles, grabbing Brittany's hand and squeezing gently.

"Thank you." Brittany repeats, because she feels like it's enough. "So what do we do?" She asks as they exit the car and walk towards the door.

"I spoke with a woman named Susan. She said to just come in, ask for her, and then she'd get us situated." Santana rubs her hands together in front of her to warm them up. The snow is still falling, and she's a little scared the roads are going to be terrible to drive home.

Brittany nods, pulling the door open and holding it for Santana to enter. "Ladies first." She jokes, holding out her arm like a proper gentleman.

Santana shakes her head, the biggest grin on her face, a light flush to her cheeks, and walks inside.

"Welcome." The greeter begins, but then must notice their attire, and quickly changes her sentence. "Are you guys here to…"

"I was told to ask for a Susan." Santana interjects, and watches as the girl nods and heads toward the back. A few minutes later, a woman in her mid-forties appears, her ginger hair pulled tight in a bun at the nape of her neck. She's wearing a hair net and a red apron, but her smile is so warm and inviting, Santana immediately relaxes.

"Hi, you must be Santana." Susan approaches with her arm outstretched. Santana nods and shakes it.

"Yes. We spoke on the phone."

"That we did. It's a full house in here tonight, so I hope you guys brought your A game." Susan jokes like their old friends, and Santana likes her instantly. Brittany's just nodding and looking around, eager to help. Even though the outside looked like a store, the inside is more like a cafeteria, Brittany notes. There are long tables with chairs, and at the back are windows that face into the kitchen area. Most of the people are waiting in line, but some are sitting and eating.

Susan motions for them to follow her toward the back, and Santana looks around as they walk. She's not exactly sure what she's expecting, except for the usual stereotypes that they're gross, and don't shower, and wear dirty clothes. Which most of that is true.

But she sees the look on their faces. They're mostly tired. And sad. And Santana warms to the idea of actually giving them something that actually matters.

They walk through the back doors, and enter into the kitchen. Susan hands them each an apron and a hair net, and a set of plastic gloves. Santana jokes that it shouldn't matter because they'd probably eat the food either way, but then decides that that's probably a little mean, even for her.

"Alright. Do you guys want to help make the plates, or serve?" Susan asks as they walk further into the kitchen area.

Santana looks to Brittany, whose having trouble with her hair net, and then just shrugs her shoulders. "Doesn't matter."

"Well, I think two pretty girls like yourselves would make them happier, so I'm gonna place you at the serving stations." Susan decides, walking them past the rows of volunteers putting food on plates. She leads them to the windows, telling Santana to go to one group, and Brittany to go to another. "All you have to do is see if they're allergic to anything, and if not, you say regular. If they are, you say special. You'll be handed a plate, and then give it to them." Susan smiles easily enough, and both Brittany and Santana nod before joining their respective groups.

Santana is flustered at first. The stench of their body odor is hard at first, but she soon gets into a rhythm. She smiles politely, and tries not to barf when some guy with no teeth tries to hit on her.

Brittany loves it immediately. She's making the people smile, and it's obvious to everyone there that doesn't know her, that she's pretty much the sun in human form. It's kind of hard not to smile when you're around her. Santana looks over at one point, and she sees the way Brittany's talking to a mother and her son, who can't be more than six years old, and that alone breaks Santana's heart. The idea that not only can the woman not provide for herself, but for her child, Santana can't imagine how she must be feeling.

Santana watches as Brittany hands the boy an extra cookie, his mother thanking her with tears in her eyes, and Santana almost cries. Which is really embarrassing. But she's just imagining Brittany with her kids, who also happen to be her kids, and it's just…it's really beautiful.

She's tired by the time they finish, and she knows she probably smells like food and body odor. But she's significantly happier than when she came in. She gets over the idea that they're gross, and focuses on the fact that they're people going through a rough time.

She's seen Quinn at her worst, and she's suddenly very thankful that when Quinn's parents kicked her out, she had other places to go. Because the idea of one of her friends having to come here…Santana really can't think about it.

But she's trying not to look at it as a bad thing. And a friend coming here would be better than nothing, cause at least they would have food here. This place, what they're doing, is a good thing. They're helping people. And Santana definitely feels happier and lighter, and maybe even a little bit warmer.

Brittany snaps her gloves off after the last person is served, winking at Santana as she throws them away. Susan thanks them for helping out when they return the aprons, and Brittany gives her a hug. Which isn't surprising for Santana, but it's probably a little surprising to Susan.

"What did you think?" Brittany asks cheerfully as they walk back to the car. Not surprisingly, the snow has not stopped, and there's a slight layer accumulating on the roads.

"I…I had a good time." Santana concludes, because really there's a lot more she'd like to say, but she doesn't feel like always word vomiting her emotions all over Brittany just because they're in a relationship now. It must get annoying after a while. Plus, she's supposed to be the strong one. What tough person is constantly emotional?

"Me too." Brittany agrees, hopping into the car as she moves her hands against her thighs to keep warm. "They were all so nice. And like…it kind of reminded me of a watering hole in the jungle." She begins, and when Santana turns to her skeptically, she smiles and continues. "Not like the one where the animals come and kill each other. But like, in the sense that they all come to the same place for water. And they're all different, and have their own problems, but they all need the same thing to survive."

Santana listens intently, nodding when appropriate. It's really kind of amazing how Brittany's mind works sometimes. Yeah, there have been a few occasions where she thought Brittany might be making up stuff just to get a rise out of her, but then other times, it just makes so much sense.

"You're really special." Santana breathes truthfully into the cold interior of the car. Brittany looks at her almost hurt, and Santana shakes her head and smiles. "No I mean, like…I'm really thankful to have you. You're so amazing, and…just thank you for suggesting this. Because it's made me see a lot…and I'm just thankful." Santana rambles. She's all of a sudden shy, and she can't help the way her heart rate has all of a sudden increased rapidly.

Brittany smiles and takes Santana's hand in hers, pulling them both onto her lap. "I think you're special too." Brittany grins as she brings their joined hands to her lips, and kisses the tops Santana's knuckles.

"I just…I love doing something for you. You know I do. It makes…I'm so happy when I do things for you. And tonight…it made me realize that just doing something for someone period makes me happy…and god Brittany if you tell anyone this, I'm going to have to hurt you." Santana finishes with a sly smirk.

Brittany smiles and holds up two fingers on her free hand. "Scouts honor." She plays along, their laughter filling the car with a warming joy. "Now can we go home so we can do something for each other?" Brittany suggests playfully.

And just like that, she turns from innocent dork, to sex on legs, and it nearly stops Santana's heart. She's pretty sure if Brittany could sell the ability to be both dorky and sexy, and transition between the two so easily, she'd be the richest person in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

****A/N: Thank you for all your sweet words. Seriously, I love reading every single one of them. If you've never seen what happens at the end, watch this on youtube. watch?v=g0IwpRzWL_4

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen - All Of The Lights<strong>

"I want to do something for you tonight." Brittany purrs into Santana's neck. Her arm drapes across Santana's stomach, rising and falling with each breath she takes. They're watching Elf in Santana's room, dreading school tomorrow.

"Mhm, and what would that be." Santana breathes into Brittany's hair, her arm tightening around Brittany's shoulder. With just Brittany's suggestive words, and her lowered tone, Santana can't help the instant pulling in her stomach.

Brittany giggles, and turns her head further into Santana's side. "I'm not talking about sex." Her legs stretch out beneath her, her foot rubbing up and down Santana's calf.

It's quite heavenly, if Santana ever thought about heaven. Brittany's mint and honey shampoo wafts under her nose, the warmth of her body is pressed against hers, and the little giddy noises she's been making during the movie are divine. Santana's pretty sure, since heaven's supposed to be a place of pure bliss, then it's just like this. Brittany wrapped all around her, her voice, her scent, her touch, everything.

Santana doesn't realize she's spacing until Brittany's wide, blue eyes are looking at her intently; a sheepish smile painted across her face. "Where'd you go?" Brittany asks curiously, her head propped on her hand as her leg swings over Santana's thighs.

"Nowhere." Santana smiles, a faint flush coloring her cheeks. She looks away for a minute, trying to calm her quickened heart rate. When she looks back up, Brittany's smiling wide, her freckled cheeks turning her on instantly.

Santana loves Brittany's freckles, especially the little one on her upper lip. There's just something about dusting her lips across each dot that never fails to arouse her. It's like she gets to paint a picture on Brittany's body, using the blueprints that have been naturally given to her.

The one on her lower stomach always earns a ticklish squirm, which only fuels Santana further.

"What do you want to do Britt?" Santana manages, her legs twitching underneath the added weight of Brittany's draped leg.

"I would like to go for a drive." Brittany states simply, her head going back to rest on Santana's chest. With her ear pressed to Santana's shirt, she can hear the soft thud of Santana's heart. It's Brittany's favorite thing to hear. It's like it's singing just for her, the way each beat hums in her ear. It's what makes Santana who she is, and that's what Brittany fell in love with.

"What kind of drive?" Santana wonders, her hand coming up to rustle through Brittany's hair. She knows Brittany. She knows there's more to this than just a simple drive through town.

"I want to look at Christmas lights." Brittany breathes, her hand on Santana's stomach drawing circles into the fabric of her shirt. It bunches around her middle, and Brittany's fingers drop to trace along the strip of newly exposed skin.

Santana's silent for a minute, and Brittany briefly thinks she may have fallen a sleep when her heart rate slows. But the expelled breath of air a few moments later tells her she's thinking.

"I know it's supposed to be your day. And we can do what you want." Brittany adds, her fingers ghosting along Santana's stomach teasingly, but also comfortingly. "But I thought it would be really romantic. We can play that mix tape you made me. And get coffee, and just ride around town. Or we can listen to Christmas music, cause that makes it better." Brittany rambles, her ear listening intently for Santana's natural rhythm beneath her chest.

"That sounds really nice." Santana finally breathes, her hand moving from Brittany's hair to rub at her back.

"Yeah?" Brittany perks up at that, her head coming back up to look down at Santana's face.

"Yeah." Santana agrees, leaning forward to eliminate the space between them. She kisses he quickly, but softly, and she knows that if she's left to linger too long, they're not getting out of the bed at all.

* * *

><p>Two coffees in the cup holders between them, Michael Buble's Christmas CD playing in the background, the heat turned on comfortably, and they're ready to go.<p>

"Where do you want to go first?" Santana asks as she pulls away from Starbucks.

"Rachel's neighborhood is pretty big." Brittany suggests, picking up her vanilla latté and sipping at it cautiously.

"It wouldn't surprise me if her neighborhood was like the one from the Grinch movie. All of them competing to see who can put up the best decorations." Santana mocks, heading in the direction to that part of town.

"Probably." Brittany smiles, cradling her coffee in her lap. She reaches and turns up the volume, as White Christmas comes on. It's not currently snowing, but the snow from last night still lingers, and Brittany feels very warm. It's homey. The idea of driving around looking at Christmas lights, listening to Christmas music, snow on the ground. And all of it with Santana just makes it so much better. It's something she could do every year. Like a tradition.

But she won't bring that up now. She doesn't want Santana feeling the need to pretend she doesn't want that too.

Brittany smiles out the window, laughing lightly at the picture she has of Santana in her mind. Of her pretending to freak out at the mention of a tradition for them. Even though she knows Santana loves traditions. And she's pretty sure Santana loves the idea of them creating their own traditions.

It's really cute when she freaks out over the things she wants. Maybe it's because she feels like she has to live up to a certain reputation. Or maybe because she can't believe she's actually getting what she wants. But either way, Brittany loves the way her face scrunches, and the way her eyes widen. But she can see the love behind them, and she knows.

She knows Santana pictures it too.

They get to Rachel's neighborhood, The Oaks, about twenty minutes later. They've now switched to Josh Groban's Christmas CD, and Little Drummer Boy is playing as they dry by the first couple of houses.

The first one is very modern. Mostly white lights, strung around the front trees and bushes. A big wreath hangs on the front door, a white spotlight situated to illuminate it. There are small electric candles in each of the windows facing the road, and Santana kind of feels sad. It's beautiful, but it feels cold, almost forced.

The next house is too much. There are lights on the roof, strung in lines like a candy cane. They blink on and off, red and green. There are the white icicle lights hanging from the gutters, framing the house in a way that is pretty, but very common. And it just adds to the too many lights that already exist on this house. There are the white, electronic reindeer in the yard, multi-colored lights in the trees and bushes, one of those blown up Santa's, that Santana totally would have put a hole through a few years ago when she was pretending to have feelings for Puckerman.

"There's just too many." Brittany comments, her eyes darting back and forth, and Santana has to force herself not to giggle at Brittany's attempt to take it all in. "I mean, first of all, Santa's plastic air, while his reindeer are wires. How does that work?" Brittany tries to reason. "And there's just too many different colors. You should either pick one or two, all white, or multi-colored. But to have all three? That's just…it looks like a rainbow that went through the washing machine."

Santana just smiles. She doesn't get it, but she just admires Brittany's attempt to rectify the ugly house.

Brittany really likes the next house. Her face is practically pressed against the window, staring at the blues and whites.

Santana has to agree. The way they incorporated the simple white lights with the vibrant blues is beautiful. They're spiraled around the pillars of the front porch, mixed together in a way that's harmonious. It's simple, but it's beautiful.

When they pull up to Rachel's house, they're both a little shocked. They expect some grand decoration. Kind of like the house with too many lights, but done in a way that's actually a little appealing.

But they're met with almost nothing. There's a wreath, that's really pretty, and detailed with mistletoe and ribbons, but that's it. And Santana almost makes fun until she remembers that they're Jewish.

Then she wonders if all Jews don't decorate for Christmas. She knows Brittany's thinking the same thing when she catches the look of confusion written in her eyes.

Then Santana thinks of her own house. They have a Christmas tree in the living room, but there aren't any lights outside. Do people think they don't celebrate Christmas because there aren't any visible decorations? Do people think she lives in a cold house like the first one?

Santana shakes her head and continues. She refuses to think too much about things she can't control that will ruin her evening.

They pass various arrangements of lights and colors. Some they like, some they love, and a lot they hate. Santana can't help but think hers and Brittany's decorations will be spectacular if this is what the average American can come up with.

She decides to side step her thought about the decorations being theirs. Because, really, it wouldn't be so bad, but tonight isn't about their future.

It's just about them. Enjoying now.

They near the end of the neighborhood, and they see a bunch of cars parked out front of one of the houses. But it's completely dark, and that spikes both of their curiosities.

They pull up next to the curb, and Santana rolls down her window. Some people are standing near by, and she asks what is going on.

"It's one of those timed houses. Just watch." A man smiles back. Santana turns to face Brittany, her eyebrow hitched.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "Sounds fun." She smiles as she takes a sip of her coffee. Santana puts the car in park, grabs for her own cup, and they wait.

Five minutes later, and they see more people getting out of their cars. Santana really doesn't want to go out into the cold, but Brittany's pleading and tugging at her arm, and well, it doesn't take long till she's standing outside; one hand stuffed in her coat pocket, and the other around her coffee.

She's about to voice her annoyance when music begins to play from the house, and then the lights start. And Santana's mouth actually drops open.

The lights are timed to the music. She's pretty sure it's Carol of the bells, but it's a rock version she's never heard before. And as the beat picks up, more lights are added…and it's amazing.

She can't look away. It's mesmerizing, and she watches in complete awe as the lights flicker on and off completely in tune with the music. She glances at Brittany to read her reaction, and she finds wide eyes and a giant smile. It's captivating, and Santana briefly has a hard time deciding which she'd rather watch; the lights, or Brittany watching the lights.

She turns back as the softer part fades into loud drums, and it's just so beautiful. She's never seen anything like it before, and she knows Brittany hasn't either, or she's pretty sure Brittany would have suggested doing it this year.

Now she's pretty sure Brittany will suggest doing it sometime in the future.

As the song reaches its climax, all the lights shine bright, and then face, and the watchful audience claps its appreciation.

Brittany turns to her with a vibrant smile. "That was the best thing ever." She says so happily, that Santana has to force herself from leaning forward and kissing that gorgeous smile. "They were dancing San. The lights were dancing…and…like to the music…and they were just dancing." Brittany tries to breathe between excitement and shivering teeth.

"That is definitely not what I expected to happen." Santana chuckles as they get back in her car. "I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that." She finishes as she starts the car and begins to pull away.

"I just…it was timed so perfectly. And each set of lights had a different part. And it was just like dancing." Brittany continues. The tip of her nose is red from the cold air, but the flush in her cheeks is pure bliss.

"You would have looked sexy dancing along with them." Santana purrs, and instantly Brittany's demeanor goes from wondering child, to excited teenager. The change is so quick, Santana almost chokes on the coffee in her mouth. She should have known that such a statement wouldn't go unnoticed after watching that. Brittany is always aroused when it comes to dancing. And apparently that isn't limited to human dancing.

"I can dance for you all night long." Brittany breathes, her hand coming to rest suggestively on Santana's thigh.

"We have school tomorrow." Santana manages to choke out of her own arousal.

"Let's be honest Santana. We both know you're not going to last long if I'm dancing for you. Especially if…" Brittany begins, and then leans in to whisper in Santana's ear.

Santana's eyes go wide, and she literally stops breathing. Brittany smiles happily, sitting back in her seat and faces forward.

"I would like to be home now." Santana husks, pressing down on the acceleration as they turn completely out of Rachel's neighborhood.


	19. Chapter 19

****A/N: Some of you are a little annoyed at not revealing what Brittany whispered, and others want me to describe their sexy times. Just think of this fic as a Cheerio's skirt. It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing :) Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen - Tacky Sweaters<strong>

"It better be fun." Santana groans, closing her locker as she turns to Brittany. "I mean, the Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza last year was okay as far as party standards, after Puck convinced her to actually serve alcohol. But if she plans on actually having us for the holidays, it better be fun." Santana rants, looping her pinky with Brittany's as they walk towards the school's exit.

"I'm sure it will baby." Brittany responds so easily, and Santana falters for just a second. It's not new for Brittany to say it, but still, the way it's spoken so innocently in public. It's just…it makes Santana's heart swell and she falters for just a second as the truth in that one word resonates with her so passionately. "Plus I love dressing up. It's like Halloween, except with Christmas sweaters!" Brittany bounces next to her.

Santana chuckles at that. Of course Brittany would love the idea of wearing tacky Christmas sweaters. Santana wonders what exactly the difference is between Rachel's everyday sweaters and tacky Christmas sweaters, but she figures she'll wait and see what Rachel comes up with before she judges too harshly.

"So if that's what we're doing tomorrow night, then we need to find sweaters to wear. Cause I know for a fact I don't own a tacky sweater, or a Christmas sweater for that matter." Santana smiles, pulling Brittany towards her car. "And I doubt my mom has any either."

Brittany's mouth twitches to the side as her eyes scrunch in wonder. "Hmm. I don't think I have any either. My grandma used to make Katie and I sweaters every Christmas that were pretty tacky, but I doubt they'll fit now."

Santana leans over and kisses the corner of her mouth that's scrunched in, because she really is irresistible. Which only earns herself a giggle from her girlfriend, who turns and kisses her back.

It's getting easier – to kiss in public. Yeah they're still semi-hidden in Santana's car, but Santana's getting better with the idea.

Santana straightens in her seat as she turns the key in the ignition. "Like, who even sells those types of things anyways? It's not like there's an actual store called Tacky Christmas Sweaters R US or something." She mocks playfully as she pulls out of the parking lot.

Brittany giggles next to her, her hand coming to rest easily on Santana's thigh. She never understood how people could be scared of Santana. Her insults really have no meaning; there just a bunch of sarcastic ramblings honestly. And Brittany can't help but smile at Santana's attempts at meanness.

Brittany knows Santana can be mean when she wants to. But talking about Christmas sweaters is just really her way of saying that she's serious about the party, and wants to look the part.

"Maybe Good Will. Don't they like sell old stuff?" Brittany offers, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"How the hell would I know? Does it look like I've ever been to Good Will before?" Santana shoots back automatically. Brittany can't read the expression on Santana's face. It looks like she's attacking, but not at the same time, and Brittany's really confused.

"Sorry…I just…" Santana begins, cause she really is. It's automatic to defend herself recently. To prove that just because she likes girls or whatever, that the rest of her hasn't changed. And that includes her appearance and popularity. And she really doesn't mean to snap at Brittany. Her hand drops to caress Brittany's in her lap, and she provides a small smile instead of words.

And Brittany accepts them happily. "Let's go there." Brittany suggests a little more timidly. But when Santana squeezes her hand in response, she knows she's not really angry with her.

"Sounds good." Santana breathes. It's stupid, and she really shouldn't care about those things, but she's a teenager, and she does. So she'll apologize until Brittany tells her she doesn't have to anymore, and they'll have amazing sex, and then they'll go to Good Will and pick out the tackiest sweaters they've ever seen. And to Santana, that sounds like a perfect afternoon.

* * *

><p>Santana's a little grossed out. She knows they wash the clothes before selling them, but still. Something about wearing other people's old clothes doesn't resonate the best with her.<p>

That is until Brittany reminds her that she loves when Brittany wears her shirt and panties to bed, and Santana really doesn't have an argument for that.

The place isn't crowded, and it kind of smells like a nursing home mixed with a library – not that Santana knows what either of those places smell like or anything. She's sifting through the hangers on the sweater rack. Most are too big, and very ugly. And none are of Christmassy.

Brittany's on the other side, doing the same thing. She'll smile at ones with cats on them, and Santana can't help but roll her eyes and remember the time last year when Brittany convinced all the girls to dress in skirts and animal sweaters.

"What about this one?" She asks hopefully, holding up a blue sweater with birds on it. There's actually snow on this one, but it's still mostly ugly, not really tacky.

Or is that what tacky is? Ugly?

Santana's not really sure, but she feels like she'll know when she sees it.

Santana shakes her head at Brittany's choice, who puts it back on the rack and continues on. Santana comes a red and green one. But that one is actually kind of vintage looking, and a little cool. And Santana needs to move past it before she actually thinks Good Will has cool clothes.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Brittany calls over the rack, her hands still moving hangers as she speaks.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never been to a tacky Christmas party before." Santana responds neutrally, moving past and purple and pink sweater that she's positive came straight from the 70s.

"I think it's supposed to be gaudy. Like vintage, but not cool vintage. Like something your grandma would make." Santana tries to reason.

Brittany nods and smiles. "Does it have to have animals on it?"

"I don't think so. I hope not." Santana adds. She's not particularly fond of having to prance around with a fucking reindeer on her chest. Worse would be having Santa on her chest. That's more than a little creepy.

Brittany stops at a sweater, and looks down at it for a moment. "What about this one?" She holds it up for Santana to see.

It's red, with a green tree knitted onto the front. There are actual bows for ornaments, and it's so ugly, that it might actually work. "I like it. And it's definitely tacky." Santana smiles, and Brittany's immediately thankful she found something to wear. "It looks kind of big though."

Brittany holds up it up herself, but decides to pull off her shirt to try it on. Santana almost scoffs at the fact that Brittany's stripping in the middle of the store, but realizes she at least has a camisole on. Brittany pulls the sweater over her head, and pouts a little when it hands off her shoulders. "Yeah. I feel like I'm swimming in it." Brittany whines, flapping her arms against her sides like a penguin.

Santana smiles and walks over to her. She stands in front of her, eyeing the way the sweater loosely hangs off of her. "Well. If you wore leggings instead of jeans, it might work." Santana reasons, walking forward to tug the sweater a little more off a pale shoulder. "And if you hang it off one shoulder, it looks really sexy." Santana winks, her hand grazing Brittany's before dropping back to her own side.

"Is tacky supposed to be sexy?" Brittany wonders, her lips pursing slightly.

"Anything on you is sexy." Santana smiles a little bashfully. Brittany beams at her before pulling the sweater off. "Now help me find something." Santana half whines, turning back to the rack of sweaters.

Brittany walks up behind her, and Santana can feel perky breasts press against her back. She moans a little, which only causes her cheeks to color darker when Brittany giggles at her. She reaches around Santana, and moves the sweaters along for her.

"You smell good." Santana breathes honestly, leaning her head back a little to rest on Brittany's shoulder.

"I smell like I always smell." Brittany smiles, continuing to look through the sweaters in front of Santana.

"You always smell good." Santana giggles before standing straight to look with Brittany.

They pass a few that Brittany suggest, which Santana thinks she really just wants to see what they look like on so she can laugh at her. But then Brittany comes to a green one that isn't so bad. It's tacky as hell, but it isn't so ugly that Santana wants to claw her eyes out. It has two candy canes on it that are arranged into a heart. And it's weirdly cheesy and simple, but Santana's sure it definitely counts as a tacky Christmas sweater.

"I like it." Brittany whispers into her ear, and Santana shudders. Brittany knows exactly what tone of voice to use to turn Santana's spine to jelly. Santana needs to create space between them before she has Brittany flattened against the rack of used sweaters.

She pulls the hanger from the rack and turns to walk towards check out. "So what's the chance of getting you back out of your clothes Miss Pierce?" Santana purrs over her shoulder as they walk, watching as Brittany's face flushes.

"About the same as you getting sex at the party tomorrow." Brittany winks, never missing a beat to play along.

"So we're playing games now?" Santana's voice is lower, and huskier, and it takes everything in Brittany not to admit defeat. But she really wants to make Santana crumble this time. Especially after the ice ordeal.

"The only game we're playing is the one where you're naked, begging me to give you what you want." Brittany purrs into Santana's shoulder, before lightly kissing the skin there, and skipping towards the register.

Santana stumbles, her stomach instantly pulling tight. Her grip on the hanger tightens to the point of her knuckles turning white. She's pretty sure her underwear is ruined as thoughts and images run through her mind untamed.

Brittany's smiling at her from the counter, and she knows instantly that Brittany's been waiting to get her back for the ice. Neither takes the dominant role permanently. Which usually means that both of them find ways to make the other putty. And Santana loves torturing Brittany with pleasure. But when Brittany promises to have her begging – she knows it's going to be a long and pleasurable evening.

She places her sweater next to Brittany's, and tries to hide her arousal that is more than likely painted across her face. The woman behind the counter rings them up, and Santana's thankful that she's not paying more than $10 for sweaters they'll only wear once.

Brittany grabs the bag as the woman gives Santana her change. Brittany knows Santana's already thinking about what they're going to do. So she decides to milk it for all it's worth.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Brittany asks politely, the playfulness in her voice evident enough for Santana to groan.

"Brittany." She whines. She can feel the stickiness of her arousal with each step she takes, and she'd much rather go home and finish what Brittany started without the threat of her parents being home.

"Yes darling." Brittany smiles brightly at her as she hops in the car.

Santana just rolls her eyes, and knows it's all part of her game. "Nothing." She admits in defeat. When Brittany decides to be the leader, Santana has no choice but to follow. Because she knows it will be worth it later when Brittany's fingers are torturing her in the best way possible. "What would you like to eat?"

"You." And with that Santana's groaning all over again, her thighs clamping in desperate need, and she grows more agitated when Brittany just laughs at her. Santana heads toward Panera, knowing it's one of Brittany's favorites, even though she doesn't deserve it right now.

But the promise of later has Santana obeying, and Brittany just smiles knowingly.

"I'm excited for tomorrow." Brittany announces happily, watching as Santana doesn't look at her.

"I'm excited now." Santana groans past clenched teeth. Brittany giggles louder. She knows the feeling, but she's also loving the control she has right now. And she's not about to give it up just yet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - Perfect**

"How do I look?" Brittany asks happily, twirling in front of Santana's bed. The loose sweater stops mid thigh, and with black leggings and grey boots, she looks perfect.

"Perfect." Santana breathes, before pulling her own sweater over her head. She decides to wear black jeans with hers, and a pair of black boots. "I wish there was a way to make this sexy. Cause I really just look like I'm late for Christmas dinner at an old folks home." Santana complains as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"But you said I look perfect." Brittany offers, confused as to how she could look better than Santana if they were both forced to wear the same type of clothes.

"Because you can make anything look sexy Britt." Santana huffs, turning to look at Brittany. "You could make a garbage bag look sexy." She smiles, pulling the ends of her hair out of the neck of the sweater.

Brittany smiles at that, her lips curled and wide, and she takes two long strides to Santana, pushing her up against her closet door within seconds. A breathy gasp escapes Santana's lips on impact, her eyes clouding with sudden desire. Pale lips kiss along Santana's jaw and down her neck, before a moist tongue travels back toward plump lips. Brittany kisses her softly before whispering against them.

"Well you look sexy in nothing. So really, that's like, the ultimate prize."

Santana's eyes flutter closed, and she's gripping Brittany's hips so hard that she's pretty sure she would be leaving marks if it weren't for the clothes covering her skin. "I really hate you sometimes." She breathes past pressed lips, her cheeks flushed and body aching to skip the party and spend all night alone with Brittany.

"I love you too." Brittany giggles, kisses her again, before moving toward the bathroom to finish getting ready. Santana throws a nearby hanger at the doorway as Brittany exits it.

* * *

><p>"Good to see you Santana." Rachel smiles as she opens the front door. Brittany scoops Rachel into a hug, and Santana takes a minute to take in her attire. She's wearing a purple sweater with a snowman on it. And Santana immediately feels better about her own tacky sweater.<p>

"Everyone else better be wearing this shit too." Santana complains for the sake of it. Rachel doesn't even give her a response, but instead ushers them towards the basement stairs.

"Quinn and the guys are down there. Puck brought the refreshments. Tina and Mike are picking up Mercedes and Kurt. And I think Blaine." She rants, following them down the stairs.

Santana immediately notices the boys playing some drinking game along the bar, and Quinn is sifting through the CD collection. Brittany bounces over to her, wraps her arms around her from behind, and Santana watches as Quinn freaks out for a minute before she realizes who it is.

"If we have to play spin the bottle again," Santana begins, heading towards the bar to get her and Brittany a drink. "I need to be a lot less sober." She turns to Rachel, who points toward a mini fridge, and Santana gets out a bottle of vodka and cranberry juice.

She pours two drinks, makes sure Brittany won't be able to taste the alcohol, because she knows Brittany doesn't like mixed drinks when she can taste the alcohol, and walks towards the corner of the room where Quinn is putting on a new CD, Brittany at her side happily.

"Here you go." Santana extends one of the drinks to Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany beams at her and takes a sip. "Quinn's putting on some music so we can dance."

Quinn turns around and Santana can read her face perfectly. Quinn is not about to dance any time soon, and it's mostly just for Brittany. Which Santana is happy about. Because a dancing Brittany is a happy one. And a dancing, happy Brittany is a sexy one.

"Nice sweater Q." Santana sneers playfully, eyeing the red, green, and gold button down sweater Quinn is sporting. She knows it's her mother's. It screams Judy Fabray from a mile away.

Quinn's face flashes with a hint of anger, but it quickly fades to playful when she smirks and adds a "same to you."

An unspoken conversation passes between them in seconds. They both know they look ridiculous. They both know everyone looks ridiculous. And they both know that Rachel's absolutely loving it.

And somehow that's all enough for them to just forget about what they're wearing, and just have fun.

By the time the rest of them arrive, Santana's on her third drink, Brittany her second, and she briefly wonders how they're going to get home at this rate. The music is loud and pulsing, and Brittany's already taken to the dance floor. Surprisingly, her sweater is still on her body.

"As hostess of this joyous occasion. I'd like to remind everyone that there are trash receptacles for a reason. My dads do not wish to come home to find their daughter has turned their basement into a brothel." Rachel begins to ramble as she stands in the middle of the tiny stage. "Secondly, if anyone feels the need to vomit, I'd appreciate it if they used the bathroom, and not me as their target, Brittany." She stares a little coolly at Brittany's dancing form, who just giggles and empties the rest of her cup into her mouth as she spins.

"And lastly," Rachel continues, and much to her surprise, Santana is still listening. Which she guesses is an improvement from previous social gatherings. "If we decide to participate in games that involve kissing, I think we're all adult enough to not let it ruin our existing relationships." And with a small smile, Rachel hops off the stage to join Finn at the small table where a game of quarters is beginning.

Santana joins Mercedes on the couch, watching as Mike and Tina join Brittany on the make shift dance floor. And to her surprise, Quinn joins shortly after. Mike takes turns twirling each of the girls around, and Brittany decides she'd rather dance a little more intimately, and grabs for Tina.

Santana chuckles to herself, knowing Brittany's soon at the point of stripper mode, and watches as Mike pulls Tina to himself, and the slightly horrified look on Quinn's face when Brittany grabs for her.

It's amusing, and a little sad, because it makes Santana remember times during freshman year when the three of them were inseparable. She briefly wonders if Quinn really is okay, but decides it's not really her place anymore. She'd rather just watch her girlfriend make Quinn have a good time. And when she gets a little too handsy, she'll step in.

Not surprisingly, it's Puck who suggests spin the bottle this time. And it's pretty obvious that all of them are past the point of caring. Again, Santana briefly wonders how they're all getting home, but the thought is pushed to the back of her mind when Brittany's hand runs suggestively up her thigh before dropping to the floor as they sit.

Rachel opens her mouth to remind them they're adults, and it's just kissing, and it mostly just comes out as a string of slurs that has Tina and Brittany laughing way too hard at nothing.

The first spin lands on Tina, and her and Puck share a slightly awkward kiss. It's nothing like Sam's and Brittany's kiss last year, which yeah, Santana's definitely not letting that happen again this year.

Santana's surprised that no one takes the game too seriously, and the kisses are mostly simple between everyone. Finn refuses to kiss Artie, which no one really complains about, but when Rachel spins and lands on Santana, it seems no one has a problem with telling them they have to do it.

Santana wants to vomit and yell in protest, but at the same time, she's had three mixed drinks, and kissing sounds like a great idea. Rachel hesitates at first, and Santana decides to fuck it, and take the lead. It's short and simple, and she can easily hear the appreciation of their fellow glee clubbers.

Brittany's smiling at her when she sits back down, her hand coming to squeeze her knee. Santana's not a hundred percent sure what Brittany's thinking at the moment, but decides to save that conversation for later when Rachel spins again and lands on Brittany. She's pretty sure she can hear Puck say something crude, but ignores him while she watches Rachel blush as Brittany basically man handles her into a kiss. It's not as passionate as the one with Sam, but it's definitely more than the one she just shared with Rachel, and she can't help but laugh at Brittany's attempt to one up her.

And Santana really can't ignore the fact that it's also slightly arousing.

* * *

><p>A few of them end up passed out in various locations around the basement. And when Santana really has to pee, she pulls Brittany upstairs with her and into the bathroom.<p>

As she's peeing, she notices the look on Brittany's face, and can instantly tell they're not leaving the bathroom when she's finished.

"Are we going to talk about the fact that we both just kissed the dwarf, and how much it was kind of a turn on?" Santana husks when she finishes, moving to wash her hands.

Brittany just bites her lower lip, and the pulling in Santana's stomach is instant. Brittany has her pressed up against the sink in seconds, her hands already reaching to pull Santana's sweater off.

By the time both sweaters are pooled at their feet, Brittany's fingers are working inside of Santana, each thrust earning her a delicious moan that she instantly swallows with her own mouth.

It doesn't take long. It never does when they're intoxicated. But there's no doubt in her mind that this year's train wreck extravaganza at the Berry household is a million times better than last.

She lays Brittany down on the bathroom floor minutes later, pulling off her leggings in a hurry. She nips up milky thighs, and wastes no time in getting her mouth to Brittany's core. It's sweet and tangy, and Santana knows they'll be at this for a while. Because getting Brittany off is already making her wet again.

* * *

><p>When they return to the basement, satiated smiles plastered to their faces, Rachel is singing a very loud rendition of Pat Benetar's "We Belong". The few that are passed out don't stir, and the rest that are still awake, are either ignoring her, or singing a long with her.<p>

Brittany joins the latter crew and hops up on stage with Rachel. Santana decides to join the former group, and sits down between Quinn and Mercedes. She's sure they can tell by her face that she's just been fucked good, but she really doesn't care. Maybe she would a little if her stomach wasn't swimming in alcohol, but right now, she really doesn't.

And when Rachel and Brittany reach the last chorus, she pats both of Quinn's and Mercedes' legs, and sings along obnoxiously. They both laugh at her before joining, and it's not perfect, but it's amazing. And Santana is more than happy Brittany didn't let her back out of coming tonight.

When Rachel and Brittany transition into Lady Gaga's "Just Dance," Santana pulls Quinn and Mercedes from the couch. And they dance. They dance in circles until they can't stop laughing and actually have to stop in order to breathe again.

Rachel tells them they can spend the night if they don't want to drive home, but Santana really wants to continue what they started upstairs, so decides her and Brittany are going to leave around eleven.

She's not completely sober, but she's not really drunk anymore. And she drives very slowly, and very carefully back home.

Brittany's still laughing and singing at the top of her lungs the entire way, and Santana can't help the goofy smile that plays across her face at the sight.

"What?" Brittany practically shouts when she notices Santana staring at her.

"You're just…perfect." Santana smiles, and Brittany closes the gap between them as soon as the car's in park outside of Santana's house.

So they don't make it up to Santana's room before they continue. And soon her windows are fogged in a way that only signifies some heavy breathing and heat. And when they stumble into her room an hour later, she passes out as soon as Brittany's arms wrap around her under the covers. Their tacky sweaters discarded on the floor to never be worn again.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So some of you did not like the Rachel kissing. It wasn't meant to be serious, it's called Spin the Bottle for a reason :) Plus, I'm pretty sure you should know by now that this a Brittana story through and through. Now with this chapter, here's how I would have liked this scene to go. But alas, it didn't even air, and the cut version, was well, good, but not what I wanted. So I've taken it upon myself to redo it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One - Santa Baby<strong>

Santana falls onto Brittany's bed with a loud huff, the pleats of her Cheerio's skirt spreading and falling in different directions around her thighs. Brittany smiles and sits down next to her, the mattress dipping beside Santana's knees. She smacks playfully at the back of Santana's thigh, earning herself a muffled groan in response.

"That was brutal." Santana groans into the pillow, slightly turning her head to look up at Brittany.

"I think it's because Coach knows we have winter break and she can't torture us for a few days." Brittany agrees, her hand slowly rubbing up and down Santana's leg. "We should probably shower and change though, because Katie's gonna want to do something when she gets home from school." Brittany taps lightly at the back of Santana's knee, before hopping off the bed to unzip her cheerleading top.

Santana turns on her side and watches, her eyes a little darker than they were a minute before. Brittany just smiles, but now goes slower, taking the hint that it's now a show. When the zipper is completely down, she pulls the top over her head slowly, watching as Santana's eyes lower to newly exposed skin.

"You're so…" Santana begins, but shuts her mouth and slowly moves off the bed. Brittany watches, and slightly feels like her prey as Santana stalks toward her. Santana's hands come to Brittany's sides, her fingers ghosting over ribs as they travel to her back. "How long till your family comes home?" Her voice is lower and full of desire, and Brittany swallows thickly.

"An hour." She breathes softly, her hands already working the zipper on Santana's top.

"Then I think in interest of the environment, we should probably shower together." She smirks, her lips curled wide and her eyes dark.

Brittany just nods, crashing their lips together as they stumble back towards Brittany's bathroom.

* * *

><p>"'Tana." Katie squeals when she bursts through the front door to find them sitting on the couch. Their wet hair sticks to the back of their necks as they stand, Katie hugging around Santana's middle instantly. "You're here."<p>

"I am." Santana smiles back, her hands patting thin blonde hair.

"Can we play? I learned this really fun new game." Katie's eyes light up, asking hopefully as she looks up at Santana, and then over to Brittany. "Please."

"What did mom say?" Brittany asks as she grabs their dirty cups from the coffee table. She knows Katie probably already asked if they could play this new game, and she's sure her mom gave her an answer already. But she's trying to win over Santana's vote now that she knows she's here.

"She said we have to eat dinner. But she didn't say anything about afterwards." Katie looks up at Brittany, begging with silent eyes to let them play after dinner.

"If it's not too late." Brittany tells her, and with that little reassurance, Katie's skipping out of the room and into the kitchen, happily telling her mother that Brittany said they could play.

Brittany rolls her eyes and smiles, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Santana's cheek. "We don't have to. But she'll stop bugging us if I give her an answer. And it wasn't exactly a lie." Brittany reasons.

"I understand. And I wouldn't mind. But…I actually have something to do later." Brittany's eyes lower at that admission. She assumed they were spending the night together since they don't have school tomorrow.

"Oh." She breathes, her hands coming up in front of her as she picks at the skin around her pinky nail.

"Baby," Santana softens, her hands cover Brittany's. "It involves you." She smiles, the lights from the Christmas tree reflecting off her white teeth.

"Really?" Brittany beams, and instantly she becomes an older version of Katie, excited and hopeful for something to come. "Is it a surprise?"

Santana nods. "Yeah. I've been…remember how Mr. Schue gave us that assignment after caroling?"

"Um…all I remember about that day was him talking about reindeer poop. Or I was thinking about reindeer poop. I don't remember." Brittany rambles, and Santana giggles and squeezes her hands.

"Well then it'll be an even bigger surprise." Santana promises, kissing the tip of her nose right before Mr. Pierce comes in to tell them that dinner is ready.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they play a round of some game called 31, that Katie learned from her friends, but forgot to mention that it involved money. Real money.<p>

And an hour later, Santana's out three bucks, but Brittany promises she'll make it up to her. Which is ridiculous, and Santana's about to protest that it's just three dollars, but the way Brittany looks at her makes her want whatever Brittany's promising. Brittany asks her parents if she can sleep at Santana's, and after a quick yes, and a reminder that they're having Christmas dinner with Brittany's cousins from North Carolina tomorrow night, Brittany's grabbing an overnight bag, and following Santana out the door.

"Can you tell me now?" Brittany asks, her fingers stroking Santana's thigh as she drives them to her house.

"No." Santana quickly offers with a sly smirk. "But I can tell you that my parents aren't home tonight, and that we have the house to ourselves." She adds, her tongue licking her lips subconsciously.

"Why are your parents never home?" Brittany wonders before she realizes the words are spoken aloud. It's usually an unwritten rule between them. Don't talk about their absence. She knows they're not bad parents. Santana would have told her if they were. But she knows they're hardly home.

"You know it involves work Britt. And they like to go out some nights. It's no big." Santana rolls her shoulders with a small shrug. It isn't a big deal really. Because when they are home, it's not like they ignore her or anything. And by her senior year of high school, she's pretty used to having the house to herself some nights. And really, she's not complaining. What teenager wouldn't kill to have a house without parents some nights?

"Okay." Brittany squeezes Santana's thigh reassuringly. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Um…" Santana thinks, her eyes rolling up and to the side as she ponders the question at a stop sign. "It involves Santa Claus."

The choked snort she receives from that answer is proof enough that she said the right thing. Brittany's giggling in the seat next to her so child-like, that Santana has a hard time continuing to drive because the urge to kiss her is high.

"How does it have to do with him? He doesn't exist, remember?" Brittany turns and smiles at her.

"He does tonight baby." Brittany's eyes go wide, and she lets out a surprised gasp. And with that, Santana's locking her lips with an invisible key, proving that she's not saying anymore.

Santana ushers them up to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She tells Brittany to wait patiently on her bed, while she goes to the bathroom.

Brittany's legs swing over the side of the black comforter, her eyes roaming the familiar walls for clues. She doesn't find any, and decides to whistle a round of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", before the door to the bathroom opens, and her eyes widen and her whistling falls dead as her mouth drops open.

Santana's standing in the doorway with a red mini-dress on, with white fur at the hem and the cuffs of the short sleeves. She's even wearing the Santa hat Brittany had given her earlier this month.

"I…um…you look hot." Brittany fumbles, trying to regain control over her own body.

Santana blushes briefly, before gliding toward her in long, calculated strides. She presses her palms against Brittany's shoulders, signaling for her to sit back and relax. "The assignment was to sing a holiday song to a family member." Santana purrs, her hands stroking Brittany's arms. "So for one night, and I mean it, one night only, you can call me Santa, baby." She kisses the skin below Brittany's ear before straightening and walking toward her iHome.

"But I'm not your family." Brittany feels the need to say, even though her eyes are glued to Santana's ass, and the way it's barely covered by the tight dress.

"You're my everything." Santana barely whispers, but Brittany hears it loud and clear, and her cheeks color instantly. She fidgets in the middle of the bed, and waits for Santana to begin.

The music starts, and Santana rolls her hips side to side, before turning to face her.

_Santa baby,_

_Slip a sable under the tree_

_For me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

She twirls around the room, dipping as her hands glide up her legs as she straightens. Brittany watches carefully, a dopey grin plastered to her face the entire time.

_Santa baby,_

_An outer-space convertible too_

_Light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santana's eyes close briefly as she her hands come out in front her. She sings with so much emotion, and yet it's flirty and fun, and Brittany's a little confused how to feel. She feels honored. She feels excited. She feels aroused. And Brittany's pretty sure this is the best version of Santa Claus she's ever seen.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fella's that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you check off my Christmas list_

When she sings the line about the boys, she winks at Brittany, which earns her a soft giggle in return. Brittany's itching to get off the bed and dance with her. But she knows Santana wants to perform for her, so she digs her nails into her legs to keep her still.

_Santa honey,_

_I want a yacht and really that's not_

_A lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santana twirls again, her hair whipping around her shoulders underneath the hat. And with each movement, Brittany becomes more flustered. She feels hot, and a little clammy, and she removes the sweatshirt she had thrown on as she left her house.

_Santa cutie,_

_There's one thing I really do need_

_The deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santana smiles at her as she dances closer to the bed. She bends down enticingly, and watches as Brittany licks her lips in anticipation. Santana leans in closer, but pulls away when Brittany pushes forward. She smirks at the slight pout on Brittany's face as she spins back to her dresser.

_Santa baby,_

_I'm fillin' my stocking with a duplex_

_And checks_

_Sign your 'x' on the line_

_Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

She dips again, and Brittany's fighting with every ounce she has not to jump off the bed and end the song early.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

As she sings along with the music, she glides back to the bed and holds out her hands for Brittany. Brittany takes them willingly, and she's pulled from the bed to join her on the floor. Santana's hands wrap around her neck, and Brittany's find her waist instantly. And then they're turning and spinning around Santana's room as Santana continues to sing into Brittany's shoulder.

_Santa baby,_

_Forgot to mention one little thing_

_A ring_

_I don't mean a phone_

_Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

She stops them as the song slows, and forces Brittany to look at her. Brittany's hands grip Santana's waist in anticipation, and god, she's never wanted a song to end more than she does this one. She loves listening to Santana sing, but right now, in that outfit, she'd much rather have Santana's mouth be doing other activities.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

As soon as Santana finishes, Brittany's there with an appreciative kiss. Her lips press against Santana's urgently, and she's so out of breath from singing, that she needs to pull away for air.

"Can I still believe in Santa if this is what I picture now?" Brittany asks, her voice low and needy.

Santana chuckles and nods, her hands splaying across Brittany's back. "You can believe in anything you want Britt." Santana smiles, and god her heart is pounding, and her ears are ringing, and she's not sure if the song is making her out of breath anymore, or if it's Brittany. Her blue eyes are so loving and caring, that Santana forgets what it's like to not need Brittany, and not have her. And when Brittany's fingers reach to undo her dress, she's pretty sure she's going to be forgetting a lot of other things in minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So I had this chapter almost done, and then my computer crashed, and I lost it all. So I had to quickly redo the whole chapter based on memory, and I didn't have time to check it for mistakes, and it's already a little late, but hopefully you guys will give me the benefit of the doubt :) Only three more chapters to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two - Family Dinner<strong>

"San?" Brittany breathes against the side of Santana's chest. It blows across Santana's shirt as her head moves with each breath Santana takes.

"Hmm?" Santana mumbles behind closed lips. She's content to just lay with Brittany until her mom returns with the groceries. It's blissful really. The way the sun's creeping between the dark curtains, giving Brittany's porcelain skin a heavenly glow. She can smell herself on Brittany's skin, along with a hint of vanilla and hazelnut, and it's intoxicating. Her hand tangles in blonde hair, her eyes closed in pure satisfaction.

"It's almost Christmas." Brittany states, her hand drawing small circles on the patch of skin visible below Santana's shirt.

"I'm aware." Santana smirks, her finger twirling a strand of blonde hair, before allowing it to fall back to her shoulders.

Brittany giggles and turns her head into Santana's side. Her nose bumps against Santana's breast, and Santana wishes she could feel it, but the idea of being caught topless with Brittany is enough for her to keep her shirt on. Brittany turns her head, and rests it again on Santana's side, her foot gliding up and down Santana's leg.

"No. I mean…this is the first real gift I'm giving you, and what if you don't like it? And I want to give you your present now, but you said you wanted to wait till Christmas. But what happens if it snows on Christmas, and we can't see each other?" Brittany worries, her frantic breath hitting Santana's side in spurts.

Santana chuckles, nudging Brittany's chin with her free hand until she looks up at her. "Britt. I could never not like something you give me. It's literally impossible." Santana reassures with a bright smile. "And if it happens to snow on Christmas, I will walk over to your house to make sure we see each other, okay?" Santana places a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead, and she can feel her relax instantly.

Brittany turns and rests her head on the swell of Santana's chest, listening intently to each muffled hum of her heartbeat. "So your parents really invited me tonight?"

"They did." Santana answers, her hand running up and down Brittany's arm. Her fingers stroke against soft skin, as she feels the way Brittany's circling on her stomach has continued.

"What if they don't like me?" Brittany exhales softly.

"What makes you think they won't? You know they love you." Santana scratches against Brittany's scalp, wondering where all this is coming from, and where it's leading to.

"Yeah, but that was when I was just your friend. Now I'm your girlfriend. And I just want them to like me, because I don't want them to think that you're settling, or that I'm not good enough for you."

"Hey." Santana scolds softly, gripping Brittany's shoulder. "Brittany, you are perfect. If anyone's settling it's you. I made you wait a long time while I tried to get my shit together. You're the most patient, considerate person I know. Everyone likes you Britt."

"Yeah, but I really need them to like me. Because they need to come to our wedding, and baby sit their grandkids when we need a night to ourselves." Brittany rambles, and Santana's fingers stop moving on Brittany's arm.

"Whoa. Hold up." Santana breathes.

Brittany shuffles until she's hovering over Santana, a brilliant smile across her lips, and her eyes soft and bright blue. "You need to stop freaking out about our future. It's indivisible baby."

"What?" Santana questions, a small smile curling its way across her own lips.

"You know, it's gonna happen whether you like it or not." Brittany clarifies, her eyes never breaking contact with Santana's.

"Inevitable baby." Santana corrects softly, and watches as Brittany considers it and nods her head. "And who says I'm freaking out?" Santana smirks up at her.

Brittany kisses the tip of her nose before settling back on her chest, the pads of Santana's fingers running over Brittany's arm, as her other hand continues to play in Brittany's hair.

"Do I have to dress up? What are the things I shouldn't talk about?" Brittany worries, her breathing still fast and frantic.

"I actually don't know. I've never brought someone I was dating to Christmas dinner before." And now Santana's worrying, because yeah, they've had dinner at Brittany's house before, but never here. And yes they know Brittany, but Brittany's making it seem like it's different now, and it's now a big deal, and Santana doesn't know what to think anymore.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany breathes against Santana's moving chest.

"You can ask me anything Britt." Santana whispers softly.

"Do you…have you…" she stutters over her words, swallowing thickly. Santana can tell she's nervous, but she waits patiently for Brittany to continue. "My mom used to tell me that I was like a penguin because I never waited until I was ready to do something before I did it. When baby penguins reach a certain age, they walk to the ocean's edge and jump into it, and they've never swam before, but they just have to jump and hope they learn right away. And she says that's what I do. I just jump, and hope I learn along the way." Brittany rambles, and Santana smiles against blonde hair as she listens to Brittany's analogies. "But you're not. You need…I just want to know if you're okay with this? With how fast we're moving, or not moving…I just want to make sure you're okay." Brittany breathes, and Santana can tell she's probably wanted to say a lot of this for a while not, but never knew when to.

She grips Brittany's shoulders and pushes her up, until Brittany's looking down at her hopefully. "Brittany, I could tell you how much I love you every day, and how special and amazing you are every day, and that still wouldn't be enough. You take my breath away in ways I've never imagined. You scare me, but in a good way. My parents will love you because they know how happy you make me, okay? Because you're my everything." Santana responds so truthfully that Brittany struggles to breathe.

And Santana sees her looking down at her with a watery smile, and crashes their lips together urgently and passionately, turning Brittany over so she's now beneath her. And she knows her mom is going to be home any minute now, but as she grips Brittany's shirt, and pulls it over her head, all she cares about is showing Brittany just how much she is loved.

* * *

><p>"So Santana tells me you won the class election." Mr. Lopez smiles around a mouthful of enchiladas.<p>

"Um, yes." Brittany swallows thickly, reaching for her glass of water to wash down the spices. "Santana helped me with my campaign, and everyone voted in November." She smiles back.

Santana's hand is on her knee reassuringly, but nothing is bad. Everything is so normal, that Santana silently laughs at herself for getting so worried in the first place.

"That's great dear." Mrs. Lopez adds as she spoons a helping of corn onto her plate.

"Yeah, I remember the day we worked on my campaign posters, and we got distracted because Santana got glitter everywhere, and then we had to change…"

Santana coughs as her cheeks color, and she watches as Brittany realizes what she said and her cheeks turn dark red, and Santana's pretty sure her embarrassment could be seen from the moon.

Her parents smile awkwardly, but at least their smiling. But no one dares to speak, and soon an awkward silence envelopes them as they continue eating. Santana stares down at her plate, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Her grip on Brittany's knee tightens to the point she's afraid she's cutting off circulation, but she can't let go until someone else speaks. And she really doesn't want to be the first one.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles after a while. She looks around the table, and sees their forced smiles, and she instantly feels like she messed up. And this is exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I know this may not have been what you wanted for your daughter, but I really do love her. And she makes me so happy. And I just want you to know that you have raised an amazing person. And I know I don't always say the right things, but Santana has always helped me. And even though she may be my girlfriend now, we were friends first, and she means so much to me. And I know I'm rambling, I ramble when I'm nervous, but I just wanted to say that she's like the best person I've ever known, and I hope I'm okay enough to be in her life, cause she's the most amazing thing to ever happen to mine." Brittany breathes in one hurried breath.

Santana can't look up. She stares holes into her food, afraid to see the look on her parents' faces right now.

Brittany looks at them happily, but very shyly, and she waits. She knows she probably has said too much, but it's not like she didn't mean it.

Her father clears his throat first, sets down his fork, and smiles at Brittany. And Brittany relaxes instantly. "Brittany. You have given my daughter something we have never been able to give her. Happiness."

With that Santana looks up at him, and she sees that both of her parents are smiling, and neither are yelling, and her grip on Brittany's knee loosens.

"It was always hard for her to grow up with our busy work schedules. And I was always afraid that would hinder the way she interacts with people. And I know my daughter can have a smart mouth when she wants to." He smiles at her, and she returns it slowly.

"But Brittany, I have never seen her as happy as she is, when she's around you. And for that, we will always be grateful to you."

Brittany's eyes widen and brighten, and her smile beams across the table at them.

"You're right when you say this isn't what we wanted." Her mom cuts in, and Santana looks at her with a slight frown. Her mother smiles back at her though. "But we got so much more. Because now we have two daughters. And I can't think of anyone more special to be in my daughter's life, than you sweetheart." Mrs. Lopez finishes before reaching across the table to cover Brittany's hand.

The dinner's so much better than she could have imagined, and Santana relaxes, her hand rubbing soothingly up Brittany's thigh.

"And it feels very nice to have you over for Christmas dinner." Mr. Lopez smiles, scooping another piece of enchilada into his mouth.

Santana knows she has a dopey smile on her face, but she can't help it. She feels so happy. She never thought they didn't like Brittany. But to hear them say everything they just said, Santana can't describe the feeling she has from hearing it. And when she looks over and sees the look on Brittany's face, her cheeks never wavering from their wide smile, she knows Brittany's feeling the same way.

* * *

><p>After dessert, they make their way into the living room, where her father puts on Four Christmases. Her dad settles into his recliner, and her mom lounges on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand.<p>

Santana and Brittany settle on the loveseat, and when Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's back, she takes a minute to look up at her parents to make sure it's okay. But when she realizes that they're not even watching, she smiles wide and settles into Brittany's arms.

She wakes up hours later, and the room's completely dark. She's still wrapped securely in Brittany's arms, but they're now covered with the afghan her abuela gave her mother for Christmas two years ago. She turns her head and feels Brittany's sleep exhales hit her cheek.

She turns slowly in her arms until they're face to face. Her eyes watch Brittany sleep, so contently and peacefully, a smile never leaving her lips. She presses a soft kiss to Brittany's cheek, and whispers into her skin. "Welcome to the family baby."

And as Santana nestles into Brittany's neck, her breathing and heartbeat matching Brittany's within seconds, she knows she's never felt more at home than she does right now.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry guys. I've been getting busier the closer it gets to Christmas. So this is the one I missed yesterday, and you will get another chapter tonight. I hope everyone who celebrates it is having a good Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three - O Little Town<strong>

Brittany wakes up to the smell of maple syrup and pancakes. She stirs and stretches, feeling the warmth lying next to her. Her eyes flutter open, and Santana's there, smiling up at her.

"Morning." Santana breathes, her arms tightening around Brittany's middle.

Brittany smiles, sleep still clouding her eyes, and she leans forward and kisses the tip of Santana's nose. "I smell pancakes."

Santana chuckles and looks over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "My mom's been up since eight."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Brittany mumbles, her voice thick with sleep as she snuggles into Santana's chest, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

"I like watching you sleep." Santana speaks into blonde hair, her fingers drawing into the fabric of Brittany's shirt on her back.

Brittany mumbles and stretches, her legs slipping between Santana's on the cramped love seat. She knows she's going to be feeling sore later from having to keep her legs bunched all night, but right now, she's content to tangle herself with Santana, breathe her in, and fall back into a blissful sleep.

But then her tummy rumbles, and Santana giggles, and she really can't ignore the way the smell of the pancakes invade her.

"Come on. We can take a nap later." Santana offers, poking at her ribs playfully. Brittany whines, a smile curling gently at her lips, until she's stretching again and untangling her limbs from Santana's.

They pad their way into the kitchen, Santana teasing her about the hairdo she's currently sporting. Mrs. Lopez smiles at them warmly, offers them each a plate of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. "I didn't wake you girls did I?" She smiles over the rim of her coffee mug.

Brittany's never seen her so, relaxed. She's not dressed up, and her make up isn't done. Most importantly, she's not listing off a bunch of things Santana needs to be doing today. Brittany glances over at Santana, who's pouring her own cup of coffee, and can see how relaxed and comfortable she is. And Brittany can't help the way her heart flutters because of it. To go from Santana afraid to accept who she is, in part due to fear of what her parents would think, to them skirting around the kitchen together in front of her mom, it's just beautiful.

Brittany doesn't wait for Santana to sit down at the table to start eating. The pancakes glide down her throat happily. And she can't stop smiling at the way Santana and her mom dance around each other in the kitchen as she makes her coffee.

"These woke me up." Brittany grins around a mouthful of pancakes, reaching for her glass of milk. Mrs. Lopez smiles at her as Santana stops in the middle of the kitchen staring at her. She freezes mid swallow, and she's sure she looks like a chipmunk harboring nuts. But she smiles anyways, puffy cheeks and all, and Santana just shakes her head and joins her at the table.

"What do you have planned for today?" Mrs. Lopez asks as she sits down next to Santana, forking off a piece of her daughter's pancake and scooping it into her mouth.

"There's the tree lighting in the square tonight. I thought Brittany would want to go to that." Santana spooned a bite of pancakes into her mouth, smiling at the way Brittany's eyes brightened with that new piece of information.

"That sounds like fun." Her mother grins, sipping at her coffee. "Your dad has his work Christmas get together tonight, so we won't be home till late."

Santana nods, breaking off another piece of her breakfast. It's nothing new for her parents to be gone, but now, after their conversation last night, she doesn't seem to mind anymore. And when Brittany looks at her, mouth full of syrup and pancakes, she knows it really is okay. And when Brittany's eyes cloud just a shade darker, she knows Brittany will make sure they make full use of an empty house.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect so many people to be here." Santana grumbles, her gloved hands shoved in her coat pockets as they walk out of the coffee shop, and towards the town square.<p>

"I know. It's awesome." Brittany beams, bouncing on the heels of her black boots as they cross the street. There's a crowd gathered around a tall tree in the center of the square, and Brittany leads Santana over to the circle. "What if we're too late?" Brittany worries her bottom lip between her teeth, craning her neck to see.

"Britt. The tree's still dark. We didn't miss it." Santana chuckles, taking a sip of her coffee. Brittany looks down at her and smiles, and Santana briefly forgets about the crowd of people gathered, and leans her head against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's arm loops around Santana in a side hug, until a man at the center of the circle begins to speak.

Santana can't really hear what he's saying, and Brittany's on her tip toes, trying to get a better look. But Santana figures she has the best view of the entire town, watching Brittany fidget and light up every time the crowd cheers or applauses what the man is saying. Her blonde hair is braided loosely, peeking out of the floppy hat she put on. Her eyes almost glow beneath the square lights, and Santana relaxes from her sheer beauty.

Santana didn't realize there was caroling involved in the tree lighting ceremony, but as the group of people begins singing Silent Night, Santana remembers why it is her favorite Christmas song. It's slow and soft, and beautifully sung, and Santana just watches and listens instead of joining, because she's pretty sure it's one of the greatest things she's heard.

She assumes they're about to light the tree, because Brittany plants her feet firmly on the ground, and looks up at the big tree. Within seconds, the tree begins to illuminate from the bottom up, and a collective 'ahh' rings clearly from the gathered crowd. In that moment, Santana grabs Brittany's hand, laces their gloved fingers together, and squeezes lightly as the tree comes to life.

It's stupid really, and pretty cheesy, and a few months ago Santana wouldn't have been caught dead here. But it isn't a few months ago, and Santana gladly lets herself relax and enjoy this. Maybe it's the way the lights turn on in a spiraled circle. Or maybe it's the way everyone is smiling in awe. Or maybe it's the way Brittany's squeezing her hand in admiration. Or maybe it's the fact that she's holding Brittany's hand in public like it's no big deal.

Whatever it is, Santana's glad she suggested coming. Her heart feels overjoyed, and her eyes sparkle slightly from light, unshed tears. And she really just wants to take it all in, and cherish the simplicity of it all.

When the star at the top lights up, Santana watches as Brittany smiles at it, before turning and smiling down at her. And Santana forgets that it's not okay, and she forgets that Lima is like the homophobic capital of the world, and she forgets that there are other people around. She simply feels, and closes her eyes as she leans up and kisses Brittany, just as the crowd applauses the completion of the lighting ceremony.

It's soft and simple, and she pulls away a lot quicker than she would actually like to. But the goofy grin on Brittany's face as she pulls away is enough to know that Brittany's proud of her. And Brittany loves her. And that's enough for her too. Even after the older woman in front of them looks back with a slightly disgusted look. But she doesn't say anything, and Santana's at least grateful for that.

Brittany squeezes her hand tighter, and Santana just chuckles. She's happy okay. She's allowed to act a little stupid sometimes.

As they're walking back to Santana's car, a light flurry begins to fall around them. And Santana's not sure if the night could get any better. Brittany starts leaning her head back, and she sticks out her tongue in an attempt to catch some snowflakes on her tongue. And she's proven wrong. Because Brittany will always surprise her, and make things so much better than they already are.

"What would you like to do now?" Santana asks as she turns the car on. Brittany shakes her head free of the few flakes that have clung to her hair. It's something a child would do because their mom scolds them not to bring snow into the house. But when Brittany turns to her, there's no trace of a child within her eyes. They're dark and cloudy gray, and the curling smirk across her lips causes Santana's lower stomach to twist and pull in a heavenly way.

"I would like to go back to your place." The look of desire is washed off her face, and she's smiling so politely, that Santana can't do anything but obey Brittany's wishes.

The house is dark, but warm, and Santana sheds her coat and gloves at the door. Brittany deposits hers as well, and then gently takes Santana's hand and leads her up to Santana's room. Santana follows willingly, a shy smile spreading across her lips.

Brittany leads her to Santana's bed, and asks her to sit. Santana watches as Brittany takes the box of matches on her dresses, and lights one, lighting the few candles that are scattered around her room. Santana's heart flutters, and she sighs loudly enough for Brittany to turn around and wink at her.

"Brittany." She breathes, her fingers digging into her thighs. "We don't have to do…"

"Please stop talking." Brittany smiles. She shakes out the match and walks towards the bed. She doesn't hesitate to pull her shirt over her head, and drops it to the floor as she stands in front of Santana. "I want to…I want to do something for you." Santana opens her mouth to protest, but Brittany places a finger to her mouth to quiet her. "This whole month, you've been doing so much for me. Doing things I've always wanted to do. Making sure my idea comes true. We've done a lot of things you didn't like, but you did them anyway because you love me."

Santana breathes deep, her eyes watering, and she feels stupid and embarrassed. But the way Brittany's looking at her, with such love, and the way she's speaking to her, she can't help it.

"I know sex doesn't mean anything. You taught me that along time ago." Again, Santana tries to protest, but Brittany gives her a look that tells her to just let her finish. "But sex with the right person, means everything. And I just want to, for one night, appreciate you. And show you just how much you mean to me. I want to love you the best way I know how. Which is to show you." Brittany purrs, unbuttoning her jeans, and lowering them to her feet.

Santana eyes her, and she knows Brittany has the best body in the world. But that perfection, coupled with the words spilling from Brittany's mouth, it makes everything heavenly. And Brittany's the only angel Santana ever wants to see.

Brittany leans forward and captures Santana's lips with her own, pulling gently on her bottom lip for permission to continue. Which Santana readily gives.

Brittany's hands tug on the bottom of Santana's shirt, and before she realizes, her back is pressed against her bed, she's out of her clothes, and Brittany's straddling her hips.

"I love you." Brittany whispers like honey, and Santana melts. Her heart is beating uncontrollably in her chest, and she's never felt more vulnerable in her life. But Brittany's touches are comforting, and her words are calming, and Santana has never trusted anyone more than she trusts Brittany in this moment.

"Tonight. When you kissed me in front of that tree, with all those people around…I've never been so happy and so proud of you." Brittany's finger trails down the space between Santana's breast, and her stomach quivers in anticipation. "You make my dreams come true every day." Brittany bends forward, her words dripping from her mouth and onto the skin beneath Santana's ear. "And tonight, I want to make yours come true."

Santana shudders as Brittany's lips make contact with her skin. Her body lights on fire in ways she never thought possible. And when a car passes the house with "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" blaring from the radio, Santana loses herself completely to everything that is Brittany.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I touch upon religion in this chapter, because it's hard not to when talking about Christmas. The characters' religious beliefs aren't really talked about on the show, so I tried to go as canon as possible. And I tried not to put my personal beliefs in the story, so this chapter does not intend to offend anyone. One more to go tomorrow, and it's the big one! Merry Christmas everyone :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four - Christmas Eve Candlelight<strong>

"I have something I want to ask you." Santana looks at Brittany through the mirror of her bathroom. Brittany's toweling her hair dry, a few drops of water linger on her body from her shower. Santana allows herself to look over perfect, pale skin once, before coming back up to meet Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiles at her, signaling that she can go ahead and ask, and Santana continues adding mascara to her lashes.

"Every year, on Christmas Eve, my family goes to a candlelight service at our church. And I was…I was wondering if maybe…if you might want to come with me this year?" Santana asks shyly, her eyes ducking down to the sink.

Brittany smiles and watches Santana's shy behavior. She drops the towel to the floor at her feet, and walks up behind Santana. She presses her front to Santana's back, her arms coming round to rest on Santana's stomach. "I would love to baby." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear, before dropping her lips to the patch of skin where Santana's shoulder meets her neck.

"Really?" Santana eyes her through the mirror, her head arching to grant Brittany more access.

"Mhm." Brittany mumbles into Santana's skin, her lips gently caressing up Santana's neck. "But my family doesn't go to church. So I don't really know how to act." Brittany takes Santana's earlobe between her lips, nibbling lightly.

Santana giggles a moan, squirming her hips to get Brittany to release her ear. "You don't have to act a certain way. I just want…it's always been a tradition for me at Christmas. Like our only one. And I really want you to be a part of it." Santana blushes slightly, looking down at Brittany's hands on her bare stomach.

Brittany kisses Santana's shoulder before moving away and picking up her towel. She wraps it around her body, tucking the flap under her armpit. "I feel honored. Like one of those people picked on the Price Is Right." Brittany beams before smacking Santana's butt playfully and walking out of the bathroom.

Santana shakes her head and smiles, returning to the mirror to continue applying her make up.

"What do I wear?" Brittany calls from the adjoining room. Santana can hear her closet being opened, and she prays Brittany doesn't make too big of a mess.

"Something nice." Santana calls back as she reaches for the curling iron on the bathroom countertop.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? That way I don't have to go home first, and Katie won't bug me and want to come along." Brittany mumbles, already searching through Santana's closet.

"Yeah." Santana lets loose the first curl, and watches as it bounces up from her shoulder. "Britt?"

"Hm?" Brittany cocks her eyebrow as her head pops in the doorway.

"Thank you." Santana smiles at her through the mirror. Brittany returns it easily, skipping over and pressing her lips against Santana's.

"Welcome." And with that, she's skipping back out of the bathroom, and rummaging through hangers in Santana's closet. She wants to get this whole church thing right on the first try. She doesn't need invisible people hating her because she doesn't dress the part.

* * *

><p>Brittany's heels clank against the cobblestone steps of Santana's church, and she looks up at the grand entrance in awe. It almost looks like a castle in one of Katie's books. Her eyes are wide as she drinks it all in. Santana let her wear a grey wool skirt and a black top. Santana went with black pants and a red top. And Brittany's glad she didn't go with a dress, since Santana's just a little shorter than her, and it definitely would have made her look a little, not church-like.<p>

Santana's soft hand is on the small of her back, ushering her forward, her parents' right behind them. To say it's overwhelming is an understatement. There are so many people. And the inside is just as extravagant as the outside. But Brittany willingly follows where Santana leads her. They walk into a big room, kind of like the great hall in Harry Potter, and Brittany's eyes are darting back and forth as she looks at everyone and everything.

Santana's father leads them to a pew, and the four of them walk in and sit down. Santana can see the way Brittany's trying to take everything in, and she wants to put a comforting hand on her thigh, but she doesn't want to be struck by lightning or something.

They're a little early, so her mother and father talk quietly with people around them. Santana whispers to Brittany about some of the people she recognizes from past Christmas services. They don't go to church every Sunday, so she's not a regular or anything. But her parents go more often than she does, and she actually really likes the Christmas service. She doesn't think the holiday would be the same without it.

A man approaches the front, and Brittany watches and listens as he begins speaking. Santana wonders if she's going to find the whole thing boring, but Brittany's eyes never leave the front of the room. The same message that's recited every year is read aloud, the story of Jesus' birth, and Santana watches Brittany intently. She can't really read the expression on her face, but she takes it as a good thing since she's not like falling asleep or something.

The last part of the service is Santana's favorite. Volunteers pass out little white candles, and then the ones on the end are lit. The people in the pew pass along the flame, until all the candles in the sanctuary are lit. Then they all sing "Away in a Manger" a capella, and "Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing". And as the last song ends, they all blow out their candles. Santana's not the most religious of people, but something about the candlelight service attracts her. And it's one of the reasons she asked Brittany to come along. There's something so beautiful about it, and even if Brittany doesn't believe, it's one of Santana's favorite things about Christmas, and she's really happy to be able to share it with Brittany.

The service ends, and as they exit their pew, they deposit their candles in wicker baskets. "So what did you think?" Santana whispers as they're walking back to their car in the parking lot.

Brittany looks over at her, and then down at their feet as they walk.

"Britt?" Santana worries, her hand brushing against Brittany's. "Are you okay? Was it too much? I'm sorry, I just thought you might like it and…"

"Hey." Brittany smiles, stopping them as Santana's parents continue to walk. "I'm fine. It's just…a lot…and emotional." Brittany tries to reason. It's hard to explain really. She's not really a believer, but she's not opposed to it. But tonight, with the candles, it was so intimate. And even if she doesn't end up believing because of it, she knows that it was something special and magical.

Santana nods and lowers her eyes. "I just, when everything is silent, and the congregation is singing that last song, with the candles as the only source of light." Santana doesn't really know where she's going with that, and her words kind of die off into the night.

But Brittany's there, with a strong and comforting hand around her own wrist. "I know." Is all she says, and it conveys everything Santana needs to know and hear.

Santana's parents take them out for dinner afterward to Olive Garden. And it's so natural and ordinary that Santana curses herself for not doing it sooner. But she can't take back the way she acted in the past. She can only try to make up for it now. So she reaches under the table, and runs her hand up Brittany's thigh to the hem of her skirt, then back down to her knee.

Brittany smiles, but otherwise makes no notice of what Santana's doing as she converses with her father about the idea that unicorn blood has healing powers and he should use it in his office. Her father plays along, and Santana's heart almost explodes with joy.

She knows she's probably an open book, because her mother is staring at her like she's a fucking book. Which only makes her blush more, and she buries herself in her menu.

Santana knows they can't spend the night together, because Katie still believes in Santa Claus, and that means that they both have to be in their respective homes in order to get their presents.

But Santana's parents take them back to their house, so Santana can drive Brittany home herself.

"What time do you have family stuff tomorrow?" Santana asks as she snaps the buckle into place. The windows are iced over, and she turns the defroster on high so she can see.

"After presents, my grandparents on my dad's side come over with my Aunt Mary and Uncle Joe. Which means Emma and Courtney will be there too. We'll probably eat lunch around noon." Brittany rambles, her hand resting on Santana's thigh for warmth in the cold car.

"Okay. So what time do you want to exchange gifts?" Santana asks with a sly smile. Brittany smirks back, her eye lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she leans forward to rest her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Probably in the evening." Brittany offers, and when Santana nods that it'll work for her, she shuffles closer, until she's pressed up against the middle console.

"It's freezing." Santana shivers, her hands rubbing together as the defroster blares but hasn't cleared the windows yet.

"I know a way we can keep warm. It'll probably help clean the windows too." Brittany purrs, and instantly she's playful and seductive. Santana wishes she knew how Brittany switched so easily between goofy and sexy. But as Santana's thinking, she misses Brittany's cue, and before she knows it, Brittany's proudly sitting in her lap, looking down at her with the biggest grin on her face.

"Babe. My parents are right inside." Santana smirks, although her hands are already at Brittany's hips.

"They can't see us." Brittany hums against Santana's neck. And Santana shudders, because even though her mind can think clearly and protest all the ways in which this idea is terrible, her body naturally reacts to Brittany in ways she can't really help. Her hips are already rolling, and her lips are already searching for Brittany's, and there's really no point in arguing anymore.

* * *

><p>The windows clear as Brittany comes down from her high, and she smiles lazily against Santana's shoulder. "Was this an early Christmas gift?" Brittany giggles, placing a kiss at Santana's collarbone, before sliding back over to her seat.<p>

"I wanted to try something new. Sue me." Santana smiles, redoing the button on her pants.

"That was new alright." Brittany's still panting. "But very much enjoyable." Brittany rests her head against the back of the seat and smiles over at Santana.

Santana licks her lips, blowing out a deep sigh as her hand smoothes over Brittany's cheek. "You're so beautiful like this. Glowing and panting." Brittany's cheeks color as she tilts her head into Santana's touch. "And it's even sexier knowing it's all my doing." Santana smirks when Brittany giggles, as her thumb brushes over Brittany's lips.

"Let's get you home." Santana reasons, pulling her hand from Brittany's face so she can drive. Brittany's half sitting, half lying in the passenger seat, and it's obvious she's exhausted, so Santana doesn't yell at her.

By the time they reach Brittany's house, she's passed out, and Santana just smiles softly. She wishes she didn't have to wake her, but there's no way in hell she's caring her to the front door.

"Britt." She offers softly, her hand lightly running up Brittany's arm. "We're at your house."

Brittany stirs, stretching her limbs as her mouth opens in a yawn. She looks disoriented for a moment, until she realizes where she is.

"Get some sleep." Santana smiles at her, patting her leg playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Brittany nods sleepily and moves to get out of the car, Santana's hand on her arm stops her, and she turns around to look at Santana.

"Thank you for coming tonight. It really meant a lot." Santana's eyes watch hers intently, even though she knows Brittany's like half awake right now.

But Brittany smiles and says, "you're welcome," before leaning over and kissing her.

Santana looks at the clock as Brittany's half way out of the car. "Britt." Brittany's feet plant on her driveway, and she pokes her head back in the door to look at Santana. "Merry Christmas baby."

Santana can tell Brittany's debating whether or not to climb back in and give her another kiss, so Santana tells her "it's okay. I'll say again when I see you later today."

Brittany smiles very sleepily, closes the car door, and stumbles up the porch steps. Santana waits for her to disappear into the house before she pulls away. The thought of finally being able to give Brittany her present plagues her mind, and it's the only reason she's able to fall asleep as soon as she gets home. Because she needs tomorrow to come faster. She has so much she needs to say to Brittany.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm sorry it's a little late, but here is the finale. I've enjoyed writing this story, and I'm glad you've enjoyed it with me. It made Christmas come faster :) I hope you enjoy the last installment! And I suggest looking up Brittany's gift, cause they're really cool. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five - A Christmas Full of Promise<strong>

When Santana wakes, it's to the heavenly aroma of a fresh cup of coffee on her nightstand, and a note that says her parents went out to get breakfast, and they'll be back soon to open presents. Santana stretches, her blankets gliding over her skin so invitingly, that she has a really hard time getting out of her bed.

The first thing she notices is the blanket of snow on the ground outside her window. It's not a lot, but it's enough to cover the grass, and even though she hates it on principle because it coincides with the cold, she really likes the idea of a white Christmas.

Her phone has seven messages, all from Brittany. The first few are various forms of wishing her a 'Merry Christmas'. The next two are about the snow. And the last one is a simple 'I love you' that has Santana grinning from ear to ear. She sips at her coffee lazily as she slips on a pair of slipper socks, and heads downstairs. She's not expecting much, but there are plenty of gifts under the tree, and last time Santana checked, there wasn't anyone else living here.

She's flipping through channels, not really looking for anything, when her parents come back with a bag of bagels and cream cheese from Panera. She's more than excited for that breakfast, and greets them happily in the kitchen. Her father puts on Christmas music, and it's so weird that Santana actually laughs. She's not used to this in the slightest, and she actually believes they're really trying to spend more time with her now.

On the other side of town, Brittany's watching as Katie rips into a present, the picture of a handheld gaming system etched across the box. Katie squeals in delight, and Brittany smiles as she munches on some eggs her mother made her for breakfast. She glances at her phone every now and then, just to make sure Santana doesn't need her. But the warmth from the fire, the buzz of the lights on the Christmas tree, and the way Katie's skipping around the living room with her new toys is joyous, and Brittany crosses her legs underneath and waits for Katie to open her next present.

Santana ends up with more clothes, gift cards to Starbucks, and a nice pair of diamond bow earrings.

Brittany enjoys two new hats, clothes, some feather hair accessories, and a new video camera. Her mother tells her it's for new episodes of Fondue for Two, but Brittany's excited to just film something. Maybe Santana. Maybe naked. Like the Titanic.

Santana would usually go to her abuela's house for Christmas lunch, but seeing as she's now banned, her mother surprises them with some Chinese take-out, and it's the best Christmas dinner she's had in years.

Brittany's family comes over, and little cousins are running around screaming, and Brittany's pretty sure she wants to lock them all up in the basement. But she smiles politely, and bounces on her feet, itching to see Santana and exchange gifts. Her mother tells her to stop and help make the mashed potatoes, but she ends up making a mess, and she's sent into the living room to watch the kids since she cant' seem to focus on anything else.

By the time they're both stuffed, Santana lounging on the couch as the three of them watch 'It's A Wonderful Life', and Brittany's puffing out full air as she pulls away from the dining room table, they're both tired and more than ready to see each other.

_do u want 2 come here, or do u want me 2 come 2 u?_

Santana's phone goes off moments later, and she smiles down at the screen.

_you come here._

Brittany replies with a simple smiley face, and Santana excuses herself to make sure things are ready for Brittany. She's weirdly nervous, and her palms are sweating, and she's breathing a little irregular, but she knows it's going to be okay. Normally, in the past, she would have turned around days ago, but she knows it's time.

It's needed.

It's what she wants more than anything.

She gets Brittany's present from her closet, the holiday bag and tissue paper crinkles with the movement, and she places it in the middle of her bed. She goes down the hall to her father's den, and gets the vase of roses that she stored in there. They're red and pink, and in the center is a yellow tulip, because those are Brittany's favorite. But the roses are romantic, and Santana knows Brittany will like the idea of just one tulip in a group of roses. It's different.

Unique.

And that's what Brittany is.

She's the beautiful, unique tulip in the midst of thorny roses.

She checks herself in her mirror a few times, and she knows she's being a little obsessive, but she just wants everything to be perfect. This is their first Christmas together, and she hopes she never has to spend another Christmas without Brittany.

The doorbell rings, and she breathes out steadily, before sprinting from her room and down the stairs. She slows as she approaches the door – she doesn't want to seem desperate or anything, and her parents silently laugh at her from the living room.

She opens the door, and Brittany bombards her with the warmest hug she's ever had. She breathes in Brittany, and the way her fruity shampoo mixes with her vanilla body lotion, and her floral perfume. On a normal person, it would probably be too much, but on Brittany, it's the perfect combination.

"Merry Christmas." She breathes into Brittany's chest.

Brittany squeezes her tighter, and Santana can hear the smile on her face when she responds with her own "Merry Christmas."

And Santana relaxes, and just allows Brittany to hold her for a few minutes. Honestly, she'd be content to just stand here for the rest of the day, tangled in Brittany's arms. No present could measure up to the greatest gift she already has.

But Brittany's tugging on her arms to get her to let go, and she's smiling in hopes to be invited in out of the cold. Santana giggles and leads her inside, closing the front door behind them. Brittany says hello to her parents, and then they're racing each other up the stairs in the same way Brittany was previously yelling at Katie and her cousins for doing earlier today.

Once they're in Santana's room, Brittany kisses her softly, her lips pressing against hers so smoothly, that Santana actually takes back her previous statement, and wishes they could do this the rest of the day.

Brittany smiles against her mouth, pulls away, and then kisses her again.

"What was that for?" Santana smiles, her eyes almost the color of bronzed honey, and Brittany just kisses her again.

"Just because I missed you." Brittany pulls away from Santana, and as she turns, she sees the vase of flowers. "Oh my god. Are those for me?" Brittany's already walking toward them, not even listening for Santana's reply. She eyes them affectionately, her crystal blue eyes lingering on the tulip in the center. "They're so beautiful."

"As are you." Santana purrs into Brittany's back as she walks up behind her. Brittany smiles, leaning back against Santana as she takes the time to appreciate the simplicity of the gift. Girls always get flowers as gifts. But Brittany never has. This is her first time receiving them, and she honestly never knew she wanted to receive flowers as a gift until now.

There's just something about them – their colors, or their scent, or even the fact that they are so simple and common, it makes it seem so natural.

"Thank you." Brittany breathes, turning around to kiss Santana's forehead.

"That's not all you're getting silly." Santana giggles into Brittany's chest, and leads her to the bed, where the bag is still resting.

"Okay. But can I go first?" Brittany asks so innocently, her eyes wide and pleading, that Santana doesn't even bother arguing. She's just too damn cute.

Brittany digs into the purse Santana just realizes she's been caring, and produces a card. Santana smiles at it, and takes it from Brittany's outstretched hand. She opens it, and she instantly tears up. It's a homemade card, with a picture of her and Brittany at Quinn's birthday freshman year. Santana's on Brittany's shoulders as they play chicken in the pool, and Santana almost forgot how easy it was back then to just be with Brittany without all the pressures that came along with it. She opens it, and the words written inside, scrawled in Brittany's signature handwriting, are breathtaking.

_San,_

_I'm not the best with words, but I want to tell you how much you mean to me. Because we both know I'm good at showing it. You once told me that the happiest you've ever been was the night of Quinn's 15th birthday. And that's where this picture is from. That night. The night we had our first kiss. The night I knew I wanted to share all my kisses with you. I know I'm not the smartest person, but I do know that I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You're so beautiful, and smart. And when you care about something, you don't ever stop. _

_I learned at your church last night that Christmas is about love. And I want all our Christmases together to be lovely. In the envelope is a single rose. I want you to know, that I will love you until that rose dies. So please take good care of it. _

_Merry Christmas Santana._

_With all my love,_

_Brittany. _

Santana knows she's crying a little, but she smiles through it and looks inside of the envelope. She picks up the rose and twirls it in her fingers before looking up at Brittany. "It's fake." She giggles, wondering why Brittany would get her a fake flower to signify her love.

"Exactly. It'll never die." And just like that, Santana's sobbing happily. The rose can never die, therefore Brittany's love for her will never end. And it's so cheesy, but so romantic, and Santana's heart feels likes it's going to break from her chest. The idea is so simple, and so Brittany, that Santana doesn't know how she got so lucky to have someone as amazing as Brittany.

Santana loops her arms around Brittany's neck and pulls her into the tightest embrace. "I love you." She breathes into Brittany's skin, kissing the warm flesh below Brittany's ear.

"You're not done." Brittany giggles, her hands rubbing up and down Santana's back. She doesn't know how Santana's gonna get through the actual present if she's already crying over a card. It's just paper after all.

When Santana pulls away, Brittany digs into her purse again, and this time pulls out a tiny box, wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Santana eyes it warily. She knows what comes in tiny boxes. And Brittany better not have spent a lot of money on jewelry just because she knows Santana loves bling.

It feels different coming from Brittany. She's actually liking the more sentimental things coming from her.

She rips at the paper, and finds a white box. She opens the box carefully, her heart hammering against her ribcage. Resting on the white insert of the box is a white gold chain that leads to a small locket. Santana gasps, her eyes wide and soft as she examines the necklace. She briefly looks up at Brittany to find her smiling at her patiently, and she looks back down at the piece of jewelry.

"Open it." Brittany instructs gleefully, and Santana does. And her heart nearly stops. Inside is a picture of them from the night they decorated Brittany's Christmas tree. Santana's facing the tree, and Brittany's behind her, her arms wrapped around her middle, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. And Santana smiles at how peaceful they look. She didn't even know Brittany's mom had taken a picture.

Brittany instructs Santana to turn around on the bed, and Santana does as she lifts her hair. Brittany drapes the locket around Santana's neck as she clasps it. "This way, you'll always have a reminder of where you belong. No matter where we go after high school, if you get lost, just open the locket over your heart, and you'll find your way home to me." Brittany breathes as the necklace is clasped together, and the locket falls over Santana's chest.

When Santana turns around, there are fresh tears in her eyes, and she's kissing Brittany with hungered passion. "You lied." Santana whispers against her lips, capturing them with own again. "You are so good with words."

Brittany giggles, wipes the tear tracks that have fallen across Santana's cheeks, and kisses her forehead softly. "I'm just good when it comes to you." Brittany offers, and Santana's can't really argue with that. Because everything Brittany's doing is cheesy, and the type of romantic shit Santana would have laughed at if it was anyone else.

But it isn't anyone else. It's Brittany. And therefore it's perfect, because Brittany knows exactly what Santana wants and needs.

Santana pulls herself together so she can reach behind her and give Brittany her gift. She needs to be one hundred percent in order for this to go as she planned.

"I don't have a card." Santana blushes, and Brittany just leans forward and kisses her, telling her that it's okay, and it's not important without using any words.

Brittany dips her hands into the bag, and pulls out a box. She smiles and rips open the paper. A small black box rests in her palm, and now she's slightly nervous as to what it could be. Santana watches her carefully as she opens it up, and Brittany's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"San…" she breathes unsurely.

"It's called a knot ring." Santana explains as Brittany takes the silver piece of jewelry from the box, and holds it up between them with her thumb and index finger. "It's a knot that's not quite tied, but symbolizes the intention of being tied. It's a promise ring Britt." Santana shakily finishes, taking the ring from Brittany's hand and holding out her palm for Brittany's.

Brittany's tearing up now, and she places her hand in Santana's happily. Santana smiles up at her as she places the ring on Brittany's finger.

"I know I freak out about the future. And I know we're only seventeen. But Brittany, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend all my Christmases with you. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up, and the last person you talk to before you go to sleep." Santana's rambling now, and she's had this all planned out, but now her words are just spilling out of her mouth as every emotion hits her.

Brittany's crying, and Santana's pretty sure she's never seen anything as beautiful as Brittany's dreams coming true.

"I promise to one day be the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I promise to marry you one day, and have that house on the lake you want. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you are happy every day. I promise to love you. Always. And forever." Santana's heart is pounding so quickly, she loses her breath, but Brittany's there with waiting lips and needy fingers. She's pulling Santana into her with such need and desire, that Santana has to steady herself with a deep breath.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Brittany's chanting over and over as she kisses her. And Santana knows she's never heard truer words.

And even though they have a lot of things to work through – like where they're going to go to college, and where they're going to live afterward. And Santana knows it isn't going to be easy. And she's not going to lie and say it doesn't scare her sometimes.

But with her ring on Brittany's finger, and Brittany's locket around her neck, she knows there's no one in the entire world she'd rather embark on this journey with – from their first Christmas together to their last when they're ninety and still happily together, from their marriage to their children's graduations, till the day that rose dies – Santana knows this is just the beginning of a beautiful thing.


End file.
